Sie sind zu dritt
by Feaneth
Summary: Durch einen Trank verlieben sich Severus und Draco in Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hey Leute

nun poste ich auch hier

.mal sehen wie es hier zugeht

* * *

Sie sind zu dritt

1.Kapitel

Verhängnisvoller Trank

5.Schuljahr,

Vier Wochen vor Ferienbeginn, Zaubertränkeunterricht. Harry mochte dieses Fach eigentlich, doch schafften es Draco Malfoy und sein Lehrer Professor Severus Snape immer wieder, ihm die Freude an diesem Fach zu verderben.

Auch heute machte Draco sofort klar, wer den Trank trinken würde, nämlich Harry, dessen einziges Glück es war, dass der Blonde schon fast so gut im Brauen war wie der Professor, und er so keine Angst haben musste, vergiftet zu werden.

Sie sollten heute einen Wissenstrank brauen, es war ein nicht zu komplizierter Trank, und Harry holte die Zutaten aus dem Vorratsschrank, legte sie auf den Tisch und Draco verglich alles mit dem Rezept.

„Glaubst du ich kann nicht lesen? Oder warum kontrollierst du alles noch mal? Dann kannst du ja gleich alles selber holen." moserte Harry und setzte sich wieder hin, Draco schnaubte nur und fing an das Wasser im Kessel zu erhitzen, während Harry dabei war, die Zutaten sorgfältig zu zerkleinern.

Professor Snape huschte durch die Gänge und schaute den Schülern zu. Bei einigen verzog er schon wieder das Gesicht, ahnte er doch schon, dass diese Tränke wieder schief gehen würden. Und so war es auch.

Als alle fertig waren mussten sie auch probieren. „Miss Parkinson, trinken sie, dann werde ich sie fragen." Als Pansy getrunken hatte fragte der Professor schon. „Nun, wie heißt die Hauptstadt von Rumänien? Keine Ahnung? Dann muss aber was an ihrem Trank nicht in Ordnung sein. Nein, Miss Granger sie werden die Antwort nicht sagen. Und sie werden ihren Trank auch nicht kosten, das wird Mister Weasley tun. Also, machen sie schon."

„Also wie heißt die Hauptstadt von Ungarn? Mister Weasley?"

„Budapest, Sir."

Sehr gut, ihr Trank scheint richtig zu sein, Miss Granger, setzen sie sich wieder. Mister Goyle, trinken sie. Mal sehen ob Mister Longbottom es richtig gemacht hat. Was ist der Louvre?"

„Keine Ahnung, Sir."

„Also auch nicht korrekt. Ich ahnte es."

So ging es die ganze Zeit. Außer Hermine Granger und Blaise Zabini, ein Slytherin hatte noch keiner den Trank richtig zubereiten können. Nun kam das letzte Paar an die Reihe, Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter. Die größten Streithähne der Schule und erklärte Feinde.

„Nun, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen wie sie es geschafft haben Mister Malfoy."

Das Harry auch dabei war ignorierte er gekonnt.

„Und da ich weiß dass sie den Trank bestimmt hinbekommen haben, wird heute Mister Potter,"  
hier stockte er kurz und Harry erhob sich ergeben und wollte den Löffel nehmen.

* * *

„Nicht probieren. Sondern Sie, und damit sie sehen, wie sehr ich ihnen vertraue, werde ich auch einen Löffel nehmen, und SIE Mister Potter werden uns Fragen stellen. Am besten aus der Muggelwelt."

Harry, aber auch die anderen Schüler sahen mit offenem Mund zum Lehrer. Das hatte er ja noch nie gemacht. „Nun machen sie schon, Potter." Harry gab ihm seinen Löffel und der Lehrer nahm ihn und tauchte ihn in den Trank, zusammen mit Draco. Sie nahmen ihn und tranken davon. Dann schauten sie beide Harry an, und der fragte sie auch gleich.

"Was ist einen Mikrowelle?"

Doch die beiden sahen ihn nur an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber das ist auch egal."

Sie kamen näher zu ihm, nahmen ihn zwischen sich und küssten ihn sanft. Auf die Lippen und auf die Wangen, auf die Stirn und auf die Augen. Harry war erstarrt und die Schüler standen wieder mit offenen Mündern da.

„Mine, hilf mir. Ruf Professor Dumbledor oder Mc. Gonagall. Schnell, und schick die anderen raus." Hermine schickte Ron zum Direktor und die Schüler zum nächsten Unterricht. Die packten schnell ihre Taschen und machten sich auf zum anderen Klassenzimmer und unterhielten sich natürlich über das, was da gerade passierte. Malfoy hatte doch wohl den Trank verpfuscht und einen Liebestrank gebraut.

Doch konnte sich das eigentlich niemand so richtig vorstellen, und so hatte sich Blaise Dracos Buch mitgenommen und untersucht. Dabei fiel ihm ein Unterschied auf. Er verglich die Rezepte und stellte fest, dass bei Dracos Trank eine Zutat anders war als bei ihm und diese gehörte zu einem Liebestrank, der verboten war, weil er sehr aggressiv machte, wenn man nicht bekam was man wollte.

Ron hatte schnell den Schulleiter geholt und nun stand der im Klassenzimmer und sah sich das Schauspiel an. Harry zwischen Malfoy und Snape. Völlig verwirrt, und fertig mit den Nerven, denn die beiden hörten nicht auf ihn zu knutschen und zu betatschen. Draco hatte schon eine Hand unter sein Hemd geschoben und streichelte seine Brust, während Snapes Hand zu seinem Po gewandert war.

„Bitte Professor, helfen sie mir. Machen sie doch irgendwas." bettelte der Junge verzweifelt, doch Dumbledor schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, aber ich kann nichts tun. Wenn ich euch trennen würde, könnten die beiden durchdrehen und die Schule in Schutt und Asche legen, weil sie nicht zu dir dürfen.

Wehre dich nicht gegen sie, dann werden sie dir nicht wehtun. In zwei Stunden wird die Wirkung nachlassen. Wenn sie einschlafen sollten, kannst du dich entfernen. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Er drehte sich um, doch im drehen machte er mit seinem Zauberstab eine Bewegung und zauberte ein großes Bett herbei. Harry traten die Tränen in die Augen, doch das sah der Schulleiter nicht mehr.

Draco und Severus dirigierten Harry aufs Bett und kamen hinterher. Mit einem Wink vom Lehrer waren alle drei nackt und sie hatten mehr Fläche zum Küssen und schmusen. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, und Harrys Körper verriet ihn.

Die Beiden wussten genau, wo und wie sie streicheln mussten um ihn gefügig zu machen. Sanft schob Severus einen Finger, den er angefeuchtet hatte, in den Jungen, der sich erst verspannte, doch sich bald an das Gefühl gewöhnt hatte.

Schnell fand der Ältere den inneren Punkt, der den Jungen die Sterne sehen ließ. Als er ihn schon mit drei Fingern geweitet hatte, positionierte er sich direkt vor das Loch des Kleineren und stieß sanft zu. Langsam schob er sich ganz in den Kleinen rein, und fing einen leichten Rhythmus an.

Und als Harry ihm immer weiter entgegen kam erhöhte er sein Tempo. Schnell überzog beide ein leichter Schweißfilm, den der Ältere ableckte, dann kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, fing er an etwas zu murmeln. Harry verstand es nicht, doch hörte es sich wie ein Gebet, dann wurden sie in ein helles Licht eingehüllt und Harry spürte eine unglaubliche Hitze. Dann war es vorbei und sein Lehrer ergoss sich in ihm. Vorher kam er auch und zwängte das Glied seines Lehrers ein, der nur noch zwei weitere Stöße brauchte.

Erschöpft rollte er sich von Harry und überließ Draco seinen Platz. Der hatte in der Zeit Harrys Glied mit seiner Zunge und seinem Mund bearbeitet. Das machte nun auch Snape und es dauerte nicht lange, und Harry wurde wieder hart. Die beiden waren so gut. Draco schob sich in Harry, der ja noch geweitet war und begann ebenso einen langsamen Rhythmus um nicht schon beim ersten Stoss zu kommen. Doch das Stöhnen von Harry machte ihn an und so wurde er schneller und stieß härter zu. Auch er fing an zu murmeln, als er auf seinen Höhepunkt zusteuerte, und auch sie wurden in ein helles Licht gehüllt. Dann ergoss sich Harry im Mund von Snape und Draco ergoss sich in ihm.

Völlig erschöpft schliefen die beiden ein, und auch Harry war völlig fertig, doch er schlief nicht, sondern zog sich leise an und schaffte es, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen und in seinem Turm zu kommen. Er ging sofort unter die Dusche, und dann ins Bett. Er schlief schnell ein und träumte von dem was passiert war. Als er wach wurde hatte er immer noch Tränen in den Augen.

Er wusch sich sein Gesicht und machte sich auf zur großen Halle zum Abendbrot. So lange hatte er geschlafen. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich Snape und Malfoy gegenüber verhalten sollte. Bevor er die Halle betrat, kam ihm der Schulleiter entgegen, nahm ihn am Arm und zerrte ihn in eine Ecke.

„Harry, die Beiden wissen nicht, was sie getan haben. Das ist eine Nebenwirkung des Trankes. Den anderen habe ich diese Szene gelöscht, außer Mister Zabini und Miss Granger weiß niemand was passiert ist. Ich hielt es für besser so. Also wird dir auch niemand Fragen stellen."

Er drehte sich um und ging in die Halle und Harry kam langsam hinterher. Aber er hatte eigentlich keinen Hunger mehr. Sie hatten ihn praktisch vergewaltigt und keinen schien es zu interessieren. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie würden ihn also weiter schikanieren und ihn fertig machen. Er wurde sauer, durfte ihm denn jeder wehtun? Warum konnte er sich nicht wehren?

Er setzte sich, doch aß er nichts mehr. Der Hunger war ihm vergangen. Doch Hermine ließ nicht zu, dass er ohne Essen zu Bett ging. Sie machte ihm was fertig und stellte es ihm hin.

„Iss Harry, es bringt nichts zu hungern. Haben sie dir wehgetan? Ich weiß nicht wie Malfoy

an dieses Buch gekommen ist, aber er kann nichts dafür. Es war ein falsches Rezept, nur eine falsche Zutat. Sonst alles dasselbe. Es tut mir so leid, konnte denn Dumbledor nichts machen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Bitte vergiss es einfach, vielleicht kann ich es dann auch. Ich will nicht mehr daran erinnert werden. Sie haben mir nicht körperlich wehgetan, aber seelisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das je vergessen kann, besonders weil sie sich nicht erinnern, was sie mir angetan haben."

„Harry, nimm dir ein Tagebuch und schreib es auf. So kannst du vielleicht alles verarbeiten, wenn du dir alles von der Seele schreibst." meinte Hermine und schaute ihn aufmunternd an. Harry nickte nur, dann stand er auf und lief zur Bibliothek um seine Aufgaben zu machen. Er wollte allein sein, und darum verzog er sich in die hintersten Ecke und schrieb seine Hausaufgaben.

Hermine kam noch herein und gab ihm ein kleines schwarzes Büchlein mit einem Schloss.

„Hier Harry, schreib hinein wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Es hilft dir bestimmt. Tut es mir auch.

Ich habe auch eins und benutze es sehr oft." Harry bedankte sich bei ihr, nahm sich aber vor nie dort hinein zu schreiben.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen sehr eintönig, obwohl die Gryffindor auch das letzte Quidditsch Spiel gegen die Slytherin gewannen. Es war Harry eine Genugtuung, den Schnatz vor Malfoy gefangen zu haben. So erhielten sie auch dieses Jahr den Quidditschpokal und Harry war der Held des Tages.

Dann kam der Tag der Abreise und Harry war zum ersten Mal froh, Hogwarts zu verlassen. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, so zu tun, als wäre nichts geschehen, weil auch Blaise ihn öfter traurig ansah. Er wusste ja, was passiert war, und auch, wie er versuchte zu vergessen. Wie Blaise von Hermine erfahren hatte, wussten Draco und Severus nicht, was sie getan hatten. Als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, war Dumbledor da gewesen und hatte das Bett weggezaubert und die beiden an den Tisch sitzen lassen.

Harry stieg in den Hogwartsexpress, suchte sich ein Abteil und schrieb in sein Tagebuch. Er hatte sich doch entschlossen da hinein zu schreiben. Es hatte ihn wirklich etwas erleichtert, aufzuschreiben, was passiert war. Er schloss es ab und steckte es ganz unten in seinen Koffer, damit es nicht gefunden wurde. Nicht, dass es Dudley in die Hände fiel.

Am Bahnhof Kings Cross holte ihn sein Onkel ab und brachte ihn nach Hause. Es sollten die schlimmsten Ferien für ihn werden, die er je hatte.

Es wunderte ihn, dass er noch lebend wieder zum Bahnhof kam. Es war kein Tag vergangen an dem ihn sein Onkel nicht halb totgeschlagen hatte, für alles wurde er geschlagen und er konnte sich nicht wehren.

Seine Magie war geblockt, sobald er bei den Muggel war, auch war es nicht erlaubt zu zaubern, doch das wäre ihm egal gewesen, wenn er dadurch hier hätte weg gekonnt. Da er seine Hedwig gleich am ersten Tag freigelassen hatte, konnte sie auch keine Briefe zu seinen Freunden bringen, doch kamen auch keine von Ron und Hermine.

So traf er sie erst am Zug wieder, wo er sich auch gleich wieder ein Abteil in dem letzten Waggon suchte.

Er nahm sein Buch zur Hand und schrieb, was ihm in diesen Ferien geschehen war, und dass er als erstes wohl die Krankenstation aufsuchen würde. Madam Pomfrey würde schon einen Trank für ihn haben, der die Wunden schnell verheilen ließ.

Er lehnte sich vorsichtig an, nachdem er sein Tagebuch verstaut hatte. Doch war das ein Fehler, denn nun kamen die Schmerzen wieder, doch blieb er so, schloss die Augen und schlief ein. Lange Zeit kam niemand in das Abteil und der Junge konnte schlafen, doch kurz vor dem Ziel wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und jemand kam hinein. Träge öffnete Harry seine Augen und starrte direkt in die grauen Augen von Draco Malfoy.

„Na Potty? Schönheitsschlaf beendet? Obwohl es ja nicht viel gebracht hat. Du siehst ja richtig Scheiße aus. Wo sind denn Wiesel und Schlammblut? Wollten sie sich mit dir Looser nicht mehr abgeben, oder hast du endlich eingesehen dass sie nicht zu dir passen?"

„Verpiss dich Malfoy, lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe." Er wollte schnell aufstehen, doch ließen ihn die Schmerzen wieder zurück fallen. Er verzog das Gesicht und Draco machte sich seine Gedanken, doch wusste er, dass Harry ihm bestimmt nicht sagen würde, was mit ihm war. Doch wollte er ihn noch etwas beobachten.

Endlich hielt der Zug in Hogsmead an und die Schüler stiegen in die Kutschen, die sie zur Schule brachten. Endlich traf Harry Ron und Hermine, die Vertrauensschüler waren und sich darum nicht zu Harry gesetzt hatten, schließlich mussten sie sich besonders um die jüngeren Schüler kümmern. Sie begrüßten Harry kurz, doch dann scheuchten sie wieder die Schüler in die Kutschen oder zu Hagrid, der die Erstklässler mit den Booten zur Schule brachte.

Als sie endlich bei der Schule waren stiegen sie aus und gingen gleich in die große Halle, wo die Einteilung der Erstklässler statt fand und anschließend das Festessen kam.

Der sprechende Hut sang sein Lied.

Ihr denkt bestimmt ich bin nur ein Fetzen

Doch glaubt mir, mich kann keiner ersetzen

Ich teil euch ein, in ein jedes Haus

Das ist gewiss, kommt also raus

Was seid ihr Kinder? Huffelpuffs?

Denn Helga war sehr gerecht

Seid ihr sehr schlau, so wie die Maus?

Dann ist Ravenclaw euer Haus

Seid ihr mutig? Abenteuerlustig, fein?

So Gryffindor das richtige Haus wird sein

Doch sucht ihr Freunde listig, klug und rein

So soll Slytherin euer Haus nun sein.

Doch einer, in einem Haus er ist

Wird erkennen, das wechseln das Beste ist.

Er ist kein Löwe mehr, zu sehr verletzt

Doch er noch nicht weiß, ob es richtig ist

Hab keine Angst geh ins neue Heim

Dort wirst du glücklich und bist nie mehr allein.

Doch nun kommt und setzt mich auf

Ich verteil euch in euer neues Haus.

Die größeren Schüler schauten verdutzt. Wer sollte denn das Haus wechseln wollen? Doch sie kamen zu keinem Ergebnis. So fand dann auch die Auswahl der Schüler statt. Jedes Haus bekam gleich viele Schüler. Dann erhob sich der Direktor und hielt noch eine kurze Ansprache und dann gab es endlich Essen.

Harry nahm sich nur wenig, doch fiel es keinem auf. Nicht mal Ron oder Hermine. In den Ferien waren sich die beiden näher gekommen und waren ein Paar. Doch darüber schienen sie ihre Freunde vergessen zu haben, denn sie sprachen kaum ein Wort mit Harry. Nachdem er eine Kleinigkeit gegessen hatte, machte er sich auf den Weg in den Krankenflügel.

Er hielt die Schmerzen kaum noch aus, außerdem wurde ihm ständig übel, wahrscheinlich, weil er so gut wie nichts zu Essen bekommen hatte. Da bereitete ihm der Geruch schon Übelkeit.

Im Krankenflügel kam ihm sofort Madam Pomfrey entgegen. Sie hatte den Jungen schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet und schon gesehen dass er Schmerzen haben musste. Als sie sah, dass er die Halle verließ, stand auch sie auf und ging zum Krankenflügel.

Sie nahm ihn in den Arm und führte ihn zum Bett, dass er schon fast adoptiert hatte, so oft wie er hier schon gelegen hatte. Zischend sog sie die Luft ein, als sie die ganzen Verletzungen sah. Sie hatte schon einige Tränke ans Bett gestellt, die Harry nun schluckte. Poppy holte noch eine Salbe und cremte den Körper des Jungen ein als sich die ersten Wunden schlossen, dann musste er sich hinlegen.

Die Krankenschwester nahm ihren Zauberstab um den Diagnosezauber über ihn zu sprechen um zu sehen, was sonst noch alles kaputt war. Sie sah noch drei gebrochene Rippen links und zwei rechts. Doch dann sah sie etwas, was sie stutzen ließ. Sie wiederholte den Zauber, doch auch diesmal das gleiche Ergebnis. Sie seufzte auf. Blieb dem Jungen denn nichts erspart?

„Ruh dich bitte etwas aus und schlaf. Morgen kannst du wieder in deinen Turm, doch heute bleibst du hier ich werde dich nachher noch einmal eincremen, dann wird morgen alles verheilt sein."

„Danke, Madam, für alles."

„Dafür bin ich doch da, das ist mein Job."

Sie ging hinaus und direkt ins Büro von Professor Snape.

„Guten Abend Severus, entschuldige bitte die Störung, doch ich brauche noch einige Heiltränke und Salben. Außerdem hätte ich gerne die Liste der Tränke, die du im letzten Jahr in der 5.und 6. Klasse gebraut hast. Mir scheint, dass wir einige Allergiker haben, deren Allergien sich durch die Tränke verschlimmert haben."

Severus schaute sie erstaunt an doch gab er ihr die Liste, die sie wollte. Auf den Weg zurück schaute sie sich die Liste genau an. Ja da war es 5.Klasse. Der Trank, den sie suchte war da. Sie hatten ihn also gebraut, also konnte es auch sein. Mit ihren Ergebnissen stimmten sie überein.

Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie den Jungen schon früh. Mit müden Augen sah Harry sie an.

„Ich muss noch mit dir reden bevor du in deinen Turm kannst, Harry. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, dass zu sagen, aber ich kann es auch nicht verschweigen. Mein Junge, du bist schwanger, und zwar im dritten Monat."

Harry fiel vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett.

„Was??? Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Ich bin ein Junge, und die werden nicht schwanger. Sie müssen sich irren, Madam Pomfrey." sprach Harry schon fast panisch.

„Doch es kann sein Harry. Ich habe mir die Liste geben lassen, von den Tränken, die ihr gebraut habt. Darunter war auch der Fruchtbarkeitstrank. Du hast ihn getrunken?"

„Ja, die Jungs haben ihn alle getrunken, damit die Mädchen nicht in Gefahr kommen schwanger zu werden."

„Ja, aber ihr habt nicht daran gedacht zu verhüten, oder? Harry, du oder dein Freund hättet verhüten müssen. Eigentlich hält der Trank drei Tage, doch kann es auch vorkommen, dass er eine Woche anhält."

„Ich hab keinen Freund. Mich will doch niemand zum Freund haben. Sie haben alle Angst, dass sie durch mich in Gefahr kommen."

„Harry, wenn du keinen Freund hast, warum bist du dann schwanger?"

Sie schaute Harry eindringlich an, und so erzählte er, was vor den Ferien passiert war, und wie Dumbledor das alles geregelt hatte. Sie war entsetzt. Wie konnte Severus das tun? Aber als sie sich den Trank durchlas, wusste sie, dass der Professor nichts dafür konnte. Doch auch dieser Junge konnte nichts dafür.

„Harry, überleg dir bitte alles in Ruhe, und komm heute Nachmittag wieder zu mir, dann können wir alles besprechen. Du kannst immer mit meiner Hilfe rechnen." Harry nickte und verließ, tief in Gedanken, das Krankenzimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi

Hier mein neuestes Werk

Sollte eigentlich im ersten Kapitel stehen

Habs aber wohl vergessen, sorry

Und dann muss ich ja auch noch schreiben

dass mir nichts, außer meiner Fantasie, gehört

Sondern alles J.K. Rowling, leider

Danke für die vielen Kommis

Einfach toll, einige eurer Fragen werden bestimmt in diesem Kapitel

Beantwortet.

Sie sind zu dritt 2. Kapitel

Harry setzte sich an seinen Haustisch um zu frühstücken, doch brachte er nichts hinunter. Was die Krankenschwester ihm eröffnet hatte war ein Schock. Schwanger. Schwanger von Snape oder Malfoy Er konnte es nicht fassen. Schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen. Was sollte er denn nun machen? Das Kind konnte er auf keinen Fall behalten.

Er musste noch zwei Jahre zur Schule gehen, wenn es da war, immer noch eins. Seine Verwandten würden ihn totschlagen, wenn sie es erfahren würden. Er war eben ein Freak für sie. Snape und Malfoy durften es auch nie erfahren. Eigentlich keiner, also blieb nur die Abtreibung. Hoffentlich konnte Poppy das machen. Er wollte zwar immer eine Familie haben, aber nicht so und nicht so früh eigene Kinder.

Er fühlte sich miserabel, als er wieder aufstand und zum Klassenzimmer ging. Sie hatten heute wieder Zaubertränke und er würde sich weigern den Trank zu nehmen und wenn es Gryffindor alle Punkte kostete. Er war noch vor den anderen im Raum und nahm seine Bücher heraus. Er las sich die letzten Tränke noch mal durch, die sie gebraut hatten. Ja, der Fruchtbarkeitstrank hatte bei ihm wunderbar geklappt. Warum musste Malfoy den so gut hinkriegen und den anderen versauen? In beiden Fällen war ER der Verlierer gewesen.

Die anderen Schüler kamen ins Zimmer und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Malfoy setzte sich wieder neben ihn, so war es das ganze vergangene Jahr, denn sie hatten Partnerarbeiten gehabt.

„Was willst du hier, Malfoy? Wir haben dieses Jahr doch wohl nicht wieder Partnerarbeit? Und wenn, dann bestimmt nicht wieder wir zwei." Maulte er, doch der Blonde grinste ihn nur gehässig an. Harry verdrehte die Augen, doch dann kam Snape herein und die Gespräche verstummten.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie sich schon richtig hingesetzt. Auch dieses Jahr ist Partnerarbeit angesagt. Und sie bleiben so in Paaren zusammen wie sie auch im letzten Jahr waren." Er schaute mit stechendem Blick auf Harry, als erwartete er Widerworte. Als nichts kam, zauberte er das neue Rezept an die Tafel.

„Schreiben sie das Rezept auf und holen sie sich dann die Zutaten. Geben sie mir bitte ihre Hausaufgaben." Er sah alle drohend an. Wehe einer würde nun keine Aufgaben haben. Harry hatte es geschafft, seine Schularbeiten zu machen, ehe er zu seinen Verwandten musste. So hatte er alle beisammen, bis auf Zauberkunst, aber die konnte er heute Abend noch machen.

Er gab also seinen Aufsatz ab und schrieb dann das Rezept ab. Die Zutaten konnte Malfoy sich heute selber holen, er hatte keine Lust dazu. Er stellte sich taub, als ihn Blondie kommandierte. Wütend holte sich Draco dann die Zutaten selber und knallte sie auf den Tisch, so dass ihn der Lehrer erzürnt ansah.

Doch der blonde Junge sah nur sauer auf seinen Partner, der vor sich hin grinste. Dann nahm er die Zutaten und zerkleinerte sie wie beschrieben. Draco tat sie dann in der richtigen Reihenfolge in den Kessel und nun brauchte es nur noch ziehen. In der Zeit machten sie eine Ausarbeitung des Trankes, dann füllten sie eine Probe ab, beschrifteten sie und gaben sie ab. Er hatte Glück, heute brauchte keiner probieren. Doch ein Blick von Snape sagte ihm, dass er das nächste Mal wieder dran war, doch für heute war er drum herum gekommen. Er war froh, dass dieser Tag ohne große Probleme vorbei ging.

Gegen Abend machte er sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, wo die Schwester auf ihn wartete. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und sie fragte ihn. „Hast du dir schon Gedanken um deine Zukunft gemacht? Wie es weiter gehen soll?"

„Ich möchte das Baby nicht haben. Können sie es weg machen? Ich bin nicht freiwillig in diese Situation geraten und ich muss noch zwei Jahre zur Schule. Wie sollte ich mich um ein Baby kümmern? Ich verdiene noch kein Geld, müsste die Schule abbrechen, wie sollte ich dann Geld verdienen ohne Abschluss? Bitte machen sie es weg." Er weinte, als er dies sagte. Doch es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig.

Madam Pomfrey konnte ihn sehr gut verstehen, darum schmerzte es sie ihm zu sagen. „Es tut mir sehr Leid Harry. Aber eine Abtreibung geht nicht mehr. Du bist schon zu weit. Vor zwei Wochen hätte ich das noch machen können. Nun ist das zu riskant und auch verboten. Das einzige was du machen kannst, ist, es zur Adoption freigeben, oder es zu behalten."

„Ich will es nicht behalten, ich kann es nicht. Ich hasse die Väter, und sie hassen mich. Sie haben mich gegen meinen Willen genommen. Und wissen es nicht einmal. Sie machen mich weiterhin fertig. Wie soll ich dann deren Kind großziehen? Nein, ich will es nicht haben. Können sie alles in die Wege leiten für die Adoption? Es soll trotzdem liebevolle Eltern bekommen, es kann schließlich nichts für die Zeugung. Es soll nicht so ungeliebt aufwachsen

wie ich. Und bitte sagen sie keinem etwas. Es geht keinen was an. Ich werde es schon irgendwie schaffen."

Mühsam stand er auf und ging in den Gryffindorturm, und sofort ins Bett. Er war einfach geschafft. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf, ohne es zu merken. Er wollte nicht an das Baby in ihm denken, denn er wusste nicht, ob er es dann noch weggeben könnte, sollte er von einem IHM oder von einer IHR träumen oder denken. Er wollte es nicht und basta.

Niemand erfuhr was von seiner Schwangerschaft, nicht einmal Dumbledor. Harry war zu enttäuscht vom Schulleiter, weil der ihn nicht beschützt hatte, sondern ihn regelrecht in ihre Arme getrieben hatte. Und er weigerte sich standhaft irgendeinen der Tränke zu nehmen, die sie brauten, was ihn viele Punkte kostete und seine Hauskameraden aufregte, doch er schwieg über den wahren Grund. Aber jeden Monat ließ er sich von Poppy untersuchen, um zu sehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Er zog sich von seinen Freunden und Hauskameraden zurück und legte auch seinen Posten als Sucher nieder, was keiner verstand, aber er gab keine Erklärung ab.

Doch kurz vor Weihnachten wendete sich das Blatt. Nach dem Zaubertränkeunterricht, der heute am Nachmittag war, fand Draco Malfoy ein kleines Buch unter dem Tisch. Neugierig schaute er es an, und sah das Schloss daran. Doch schien der Besitzer da vorhin noch etwas rein geschrieben haben, denn das Schloss war offen.

Er öffnete es und erkannte Harrys Handschrift. Da sie zusammen saßen und ihre Rezepte aufschrieben, kannte er dessen Handschrift sehr genau. Nun wurde er richtig neugierig, und da heute kein Unterricht mehr war, setzte er sich hin und fing an zu lesen. Doch schon nach den ersten Seiten wurde er blass und sprang auf.

Schnell lief er zum Büro des Hauslehrers der Slytherin, klopfte an und trat ein, als er ein Herein hörte. Er trat vor den Schreibtisch an dem Snape saß und ihn anschaute.

„Draco, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Doch Draco warf ihn das Buch zu und forderte ihn auf zu lesen. Severus sah erstaunt auf das Buch und fing an zu lesen. Seine Augen wurden immer größer und er wurde noch blasser, als er sowieso schon war. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das konnten sie nicht getan haben. Das war eine ungeheuerliche Behauptung. Doch da stand, dass Blaise und Granger es auch wussten.

„Draco, hol Blaise her. Ich will wissen, ob das stimmt, was Potter hier geschrieben hat. Ich weiß dass ihr den Wissenstrank gebraut habt und ich ihn mit dir kosten wollte, weil du eigentlich perfekt braust. Was danach war, ist mir aber entfallen"

Der Blonde lief zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte Blaise Zabini, seinem besten Freund. „Blaise, komm bitte mal mit. Ich brauche deine Hilfe." Er zog ihn am Arm mit zum Büro von Snape.

„Schön dass du da bist Blaise. Ich möchte dass du mir eine Frage ehrlich beantwortest. Es geht um einen Trank, den ihr am Ende letzten Jahres gebraut habt." Severus sah ihn ernst an und Blaise wusste plötzlich worum es ging.

„Du meinst den Wissenstrank nicht wahr? Ich hab mich schon gefragt wann ihr es erfahrt?"

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ihr meint doch die Sache mit Harry, oder? Das was ihr ihm angetan habt, oder nicht."

„Ja darum geht es, was weißt du davon? Was ist geschehen? Wir wissen nämlich nichts davon."

„Na ja, bis zum probieren wisst ihr ja noch alles, oder? Dann hat Harry euch was gefragt, doch anstatt zu antworten habt ihr angefangen ihn zu küssen. Einer vorn, der andere hinten. Er musste sich wie die Wurst in einem Sandwich vorgekommen sein. Er bekam Panik und rief Granger um Hilfe.

Sie schickte die anderen Schüler raus und ließ den Direktor holen. Doch der sagte ihm nur, er soll sich nicht wehren, sonst würdet ihr Hogwarts zerstören, weil ihr ihn nicht bekommt. Danach zauberte er euch ein Bett und ging einfach weg. Ich dachte, ich seh und hör nicht richtig. Er löschte den anderen die letzte Stunde, nur Granger und mir nicht. Damit Harry noch Zeugen hätte, sagte er nur.

Doch Harry gefällt mir in letzter Zeit gar nicht mehr. Er ist so still geworden. Seine Freunde sind auch nicht mehr bei ihm, seit sie ein Paar sind. Er ist so blass, spielt kein Quiddtisch mehr und ist nur noch in der Bibliothek zu finden, wo er lernt. Doch hab ich ihn, seit er wieder hier ist, noch kein einziges Mal lachen gesehen. Was habt ihr ihm nur angetan? Ich wusste, dass er noch Jungfrau war, und er weinte so, als er das Zimmer nach knapp zwei Stunden verließ. Er hat mir sehr leid getan, auch wenn er Gryffindor ist."

„Also stimmt alles was hier steht." Er zeigte Blaise das Buch. „Das hat ihm Granger gegeben, das weiß ich noch. Ich dachte es wäre ein Schulbuch."

„ Nein, es ist ein Tagebuch. Darin hat Harry alles geschrieben, von dem Tag an wo wir ihn vergewaltigt haben."

„Aber was machen wir jetzt, Onkel Severus, er bekommt ein Kind von einem von uns."

„Was????? Er ist schwanger. Wie kann das denn gehen? Er ist ein Junge. Oh nein, nicht das was ich denke, oder? Der Fruchtbarkeitstrank die Woche vorher. Er muss bei ihm noch gewirkt haben. Armer Kleiner, er bekommt mal wieder alles ab. Aber was macht er denn jetzt? Er hat noch zwei Jahre Schule vor sich."

„Er will es zur Adoption freigeben, weil es für eine Abtreibung zu spät war. Es ist wie du sagst, er hat noch zwei Jahre Schule, keinen Ausbildung, kein Geld, niemanden, der für das Kind sorgen könnte, nur Verwandte die ihn hassen und wahrscheinlich erschlagen würden, wenn sie es erfahren. Er will nur das Beste für das Kind. Eine Familie die es liebt."

„Was wollt ihr denn nun machen? Ich mein, jetzt wo ihr es wisst. Du darfst ihm keine Tränke mehr probieren lassen, nun weiß ich auch warum er sich weigert sie zu trinken. Er will seinem Baby nicht schaden. Obwohl er es nicht will, passt er auf, dass ihm nichts passiert."

Draco hatte noch mal in das Buch geschaut und den Anfang noch mal gelesen.

„Onkel Severus,

hör mal eben, das hab ich vorhin ganz übersehen.

Hier steht- Als er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt war, fing er an zu murmeln, es hörte sich an wie ein Gebet, ich habs aber nicht verstanden. Dann wurden wir in ein helles Licht getaucht, und als es erlosch, ergoss er sich in mir. Bei Malfoy war es auch so. Nur sprach er in einer anderen Sprache, doch wiederum verstand ich nichts. Auch wieder dieses helle Licht. Ich weiß nicht was es bedeutet aber es war geheimnisvoll, und es machte mir Angst-.

„Onkel Severus, was hat das zu bedeuten? Was haben wir getan? Weißt du es?"

Severus war nach diesen Sätzen wieder blass geworden, und wie in Trance wiederholte er die Worte, die er gesagt haben musste. Und Draco wiederholte plötzlich auch die Worte, die er gesagt hatte. „Draco, wir haben ihn an uns gebunden. Das waren die Bindungssprüche der Vampire und der Veela. Er gehört zu uns, und wir haben ihn immer fertig gemacht, unseren eigenen Ehemann. Er wird uns bestimmt verfluchen, wenn er das erfährt."

„ Das glaube ich auch, aber wenn er unser Partner ist, dann muss er auch unsere Armbänder tragen, ich hab sie aber nicht gesehen."

„Ich auch nicht, aber du weißt, er muss auch schon einen Bauch haben, doch man sieht nichts. Er wird eine Illusion tragen, damit man nichts sieht. Genau wie wir sie auch tarnen Er muss jetzt im 6.Monat sein. Komm, wie müssen mit ihm reden. Wir müssen jetzt zu ihm stehen. Das sind wir ihm schuldig. Ihm und unserem Kind."

Sie standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Ehemann. Sie hatten nun eine Menge zu bereden.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie sind zu dritt 3. Kapitel

Sie suchten ihn erst in der Bibliothek, aber dort war er nicht mehr, aber Neville erzählte ihnen

dass er in den Park zum See hinausgegangen sei. Sie nickten ihm zu und machten sich auf den Weg, nachdem sie sich warme Sachen herbeigezaubert hatten. Schließlich war Dezember und es hatte schon tüchtig geschneit. Sie fanden ihn am See, völlig in Gedanken versunken.

„Harry, können wir mit dir reden? " fragte Severus und Harry erschrak aus seinen Gedanken und schaute sie ernst an.

„Seit wann Harry? Sie nennen mich doch sonst nur verachtend Potter?" Dann sah er das Buch in dessen Hand und wurde blass. Wie kamen sie an sein Tagebuch? Wo hatten sie es her? War es geschlossen? Oder hatten sie es gelesen. Severus nickte ihm zu. Sie wissen es also. Was mach ich denn nun? Alles abstreiten? Nein es ist die Wahrheit, aber sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken machen. Ich will ja nichts von ihnen

„Komm bitte mit. Hier draußen ist es zu kalt für eine längere Unterredung."

„Warum sollte ich? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir etwas zu bereden hätten?"

„Bitte Harry. Soll ich den Direktor in Kenntnis setzen? Damit wir uns unterhalten können?"

Harry schaute sie wütend an, doch ging er mit. Dumbledor brauchte noch nichts erfahren. Sie gingen ins Severus Snapes Wohnung und setzten sich auf die Couch.

„Also, was wollen sie von mir. Sie wissen ja schon alles, wenn sie mein Tagebuch gelesen haben. Wie kommen sie daran?"

„Du hattest es im Klassenzimmer verloren. Ich wollte eigentlich nur wissen, wem es gehört. Ich erkannte deine Handschrift und wollte eigentlich nicht lesen. Ist nicht meine Art. Doch die ersten Sätze hatten mich erschüttert. Harry, das wussten wir doch nicht. Glaubst du wirklich, wir hätten dir das ohne diesen Trank angetan? Das haben wir nicht nötig, uns jemanden ins Bett zu zerren und zu vergewaltigen. Bitte, du musst uns glauben. Wir werden auch hinter dir stehen, du bist nicht allein. Du brauchst nicht alles allein durchstehen. Wir helfen dir."

Draco hatte sich vor Harry gehockt, legte eine Hand unter dessen Kinn und hob es an.

„Ich will eure Hilfe nicht, ich brauche sie nicht, lasst mich einfach in Ruhe." Er stand auf und

tigerte durch den Raum. Doch Severus nahm ihn in den Arm und hielt ihn fest. Sofort versteifte er sich und fing an zu zittern.

„Bitte nicht, du musst keine Angst haben, ich tu dir nichts, entspann dich bitte, " beruhigte er den Jungen. Sanft hielt er ihn und wartete darauf, dass sich der Junge wieder entspannte.

„Harry, du bist nie mehr allein, auch wenn es dir nicht gefällt. Wir sind aneinander gebunden, wir drei. Du hast geschrieben, dass wir was gemurmelt haben. Das waren die Bindungssprüche der Vampire und der Veela. Ich bin ein geborener Vampir und Draco ist ein Veela mit etwas Vampirblut. Das heißt, du bist unser Ehemann, und

bei uns gibt es keine Scheidung, darum gehörst du für immer zu uns."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie können doch nicht wirklich annehmen, dass ich ihnen das abnehme.

Nie werde ich sie als meinen Ehemann betrachten. Ich will sie nicht, weder sie noch Malfoy, und nun lassen sie mich gehen." Er wollte schon zur Tür hinaus, doch hatte Severus damit gerechnet und sie verriegelt.

„Harry, bitte setze dich wieder, damit wir vernünftig über alles reden können. So bringt das doch nichts. Höre uns doch bitte erst einmal an, dann können wir überlegen, wie alles weiter gehen soll."

„Es gibt nichts zu bereden. Ich werde dieses Kind zur Adoption freigeben, damit es eine liebe Familie bekommt, ich werde die Schule zu Ende machen und verschwinden. Die Zaubererwelt hat mir auch nicht viel mehr Gutes gebracht, als die Muggelwelt. In beiden Welten werde ich verachtet oder ausgenutzt. Sie können ihrem Boss sagen, dass ich ihm nicht mehr im Weg stehen werde. Ich werde nicht mehr gegen ihn kämpfen. Sollen die anderen ihren Kopf hinhalten. Die weiße Seite kann nicht viel besser sein als die Dunkle, wenn ein Zauberer wie Dumbledor nicht in der Lage ist, mich vor ihnen zu schützen, wie soll ich es dann gegen Voldemort schaffen. Dumbledor würde mich wieder im Stich lassen, genau wie damals."

„Er hätte dir helfen können. Er hätte nur einen Schlafzauber über uns sprechen brauchen, und einen wird er wohl kennen. Wenn wir nach zwei Stunden erwacht wären, hätte der Trank seine Wirkung verloren, und es wäre nichts passiert."

Harry sah seinen Lehrer und Neuehemann geschockt an. Es hätte alles nicht geschehen müssen? Er hatte umsonst so gelitten und litt noch weiter.

Die Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, so enttäuscht war er von seinem Direktor.

„Lassen sie mich gehen. Ich muss das erst einmal verdauen, und sie können mich auch nicht umstimmen, egal was sie sagen."

„Gleich Harry, doch ich möchte, dass du deine Illusion von dir nimmst. Ich möchte etwas überprüfen. Ich tu dir nicht weh, keine Angst."

Severus hielt den Jungen noch einmal zurück. Harry überlegte und nickte dann. Er nahm die Illusion weg und so konnten die beiden den Bauch sehen, der schon beachtlich war. Severus nahm die Arme und sah die Armbänder. „Siehst du, das sind die Bindungsarmbänder von Draco und mir. Habt ihr „Veelas „ noch nicht durchgenommen? Dann hättest du es gewusst. Hast du versucht, sie abzumachen?

Sie gehen nie mehr ab, nur mit dem Tod verschwinden sie vom Überlebenden. Damit er sich wieder binden kann. Aber man kann auch noch einen zweiten Partner nehmen, das gibt es auch. Darum ist es auch nicht ungesetzlich, dass du nun zwei Partner hast."

„Ich habe keine Partner, schminken sie sich das ab. Ich bin allein und will auch allein bleiben." Severus nahm seinen Zauberstab und hob ihn an. Harry bekam Panik und wollte flüchten, doch Draco hielt ihn im Arm. „Hab keine Angst, er tut dir nichts. Er möchte nur wissen, ob es dem Baby gut geht und was es wird."

„Nein, ich will es nicht wissen, bitte nicht."

„Wenn du nicht willst, werden wir dir nicht sagen, was es wird. Doch wir wollen es gerne wissen."

„Warum? Wofür soll das gut sein. Ich werde es adoptieren lassen, das wisst ihr doch."

„Das werden wir noch sehen, " meinte Severus, doch vorsichtshalber leise, damit ihn Harry nicht hörte. Er würde nicht zulassen dass sein Baby abgegeben wurde, das würden sie Harry schon beibringen. Sie würden es schon schaffen, dass er sein Kind behielt. Sie mussten es nur schaffen, ihm sein Kind nahe zu bringen.

Er hielt den Zauberstab über Harrys Bauch und sah eine rosa und eine blaue Aura. Er lächelte sanft, was Harry erstaunte, hatte er ihn doch noch nie lächeln gesehen.

„Harry, kommst du bitte noch mit uns zur Krankenstation. Ich möchte dass Madam Pomfrey noch einen kleinen Test macht."

„Warum denn das? Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung? Nun sagen sie schon. Stimmt was mit dem Baby nicht?" Der Junge geriet in Panik. Auch wenn er noch entschlossen war, das Kind abzugeben, wollte er doch, dass es gesund war, sonst würde es keine Chance auf Eltern haben.

„Keine Sorge, das Kind ist gesund, wie ich bis jetzt feststellen kann."

Er nahm Harry an den Arm und brachte ihn zusammen mit Draco in den

Krankenflügel .Er rief nach Madam Pomfrey und flüsterte mit ihr. Harry sah, wie sich Poppy erschrak und fing an zu weinen.

„Harry, was ist? Warum weinst du? Niemand tut dir etwas, hab doch keine Angst."

„Warum schaut Poppy dann so entsetzt? Irgendetwas ist mit dem Baby nicht in Ordnung."

„Warte es doch bitte ab. Wer weiß warum Severus das macht. Wenn was nicht stimmen würde, wäre er bestimmt nicht so entspannt. Schau doch, er schaut nicht entsetzt oder ängstlich."

Poppy kam auf Harry und Draco zu. „Mister Potter, nehmen Sie die Illusion ab, und legen sich aufs Bett. Dann muss ich Sie noch einmal untersuchen, keine Bange es ist nichts Ernstes. Okay?" Als Harry nickte nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ ihn langsam über den Körper des Jungen gleiten Da sahen auch die Jungs die rosa und blaue Aura, die sich über dem Bauch zeigte. Poppy lächelte nun.

„Tja Professor Snape hatte Recht Mister Potter, sie sind zu dritt. Sie erwarten Zwillinge, das zweite hat sich bisher schön versteckt gehalten. Und wie es aussieht, sind es…"

„Nein, bitte nicht sagen, ich will es nicht wissen. Auch wenn es nun zwei sind, will ich sie nicht!" unterbrach er die Schwester, sprang fast aus dem Bett und lief davon. So schnell konnten die anderen nicht reagieren.

Harry lief, so schnell er konnte in den Gryfindorturm. Schnell legte er noch seine Illusion wieder auf und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum. Keiner beachtete ihn, auch seine besten Freunde nicht. Die beiden saßen auf einem Sofa und knutschten. Harry gönnte ihnen ja ihr Glück, aber deshalb brauchten sie ihn nicht vergessen. Traurig ging er in den Schlafsaal und legte sich schlafen. So bekam er auch nicht mit, wie Professor Snape in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam und nach ihm fragte.

„Er ist im Schlafsaal, " sagte Neville, der ihn wohl als einigster gesehen hatte. Severus ging in den Schlafsaal und sah nach Harry. Der lag in seinem Bett und schlief schon.

Zärtlich betrachtete der Lehrer seinen Ehemann und wusste doch, es würde lange dauern, bis der Kleine sie beide akzeptierte. Und auch die Kinder liebte, die er trug, doch er glaubte, dass er das längst tat, aber wollte er es wohl nicht zugeben. Daher auch die Weigerung, das Geschlecht erfahren zu wollen. Der Kleine war wirklich stur. Genau wie sein Vater. Eben ein echter Potter.

Er würde heute noch mit Dumbledor reden, um Harry mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen zu können. Dort hätten sie viel mehr Möglichkeiten, den Jungen an sich zu gewöhnen und zu binden. Er musste ihn dazu bringen die Kinder Narzissa zu geben, bis er sich selber drum kümmern konnte und wollte.

Also machte sich Severus auf zum Büro des Schulleiters und klopfte an. Nach einem Herein trat er ein und setzte sich, „Was kann ich für dich tun, Severus?"

„Ich möchte Harry Potter mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen, in den Weihnachtsferien."

„Und warum glaubst du würde ich das erlauben? Du weißt wie ich, das Lucius ein Todesser ist, der für Voldemort arbeitet. Da kann ich doch den Jungen nicht hinschicken."

„Das weiß ich nicht, und es interessiert mich auch nicht. Doch Draco und ich sind an Harry gebunden. Wir haben erfahren, was passiert ist. Albus, warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, was wir dem Jungen angetan haben. Wir hätten zu ihm gehalten und ihm geholfen damit klar zu kommen. Doch nun verstehst du mich vielleicht besser. Er ist mein Mann und ich möchte ihn in den Ferien bei mir haben, genau wie Draco."

Das hatte Dumbledor nicht beachtetet, dass sich die beiden an den Jungen binden könnten, schließlich wusste er, dass Severus ein Vampir und Draco ein Veela war.

So langsam ließ ihn wohl sein Gedächtnis im Stich, aber das war auch nicht so schlimm.

So war er an Severus gebunden und konnte auch als Spion arbeiten. „Gut Severus, ich bin einverstanden. Dann kannst du ihn auch zum Spion ausbilden. Vielleicht kannst du Mister Malfoy auch überreden. So könnte Harry Voldemort schneller erledigen."

Severus sah ihn erschrocken an. Er würde ein halbes Kind als Spion einsetzen?

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Es wurde wirklich Zeit, dass Harry die andere Seite kennen lernte. Dann konnte er sich entscheiden. Aber nun war erst einmal Weihnachten angesagt. Das würden sie zusammen verbringen und sie mussten da alle Register ziehen, um Harrys Zuneigung zu erringen, denn er gehörte nun zu ihnen, und sie zu ihm. Sie alle drei mussten lernen, miteinander umzugehen, um ihren Kindern liebevolle Väter sein zu können. Narzissa würde sich bestimmt gerne um die Babys kümmern. Schließlich waren es ihre Enkelkinder. Bei diesem Gedanken lächelte Severus wieder, sein Freund würde Großvater werden. Das wollte er doch schon so lange, doch Draco machte keine Anstalten zu heiraten. Er hatte seinen Mate einfach nicht gefunden, doch nun war er gebunden und Harry sein Mate.

Dumbledor sah das Lächeln auf Severus Gesicht, und dachte, er überdachte die Möglichkeiten für einen neuen Spion. Wie falsch er damit lag, ahnte er nicht, doch hatte er sein Goldkind verloren, ohne es zu wissen.

Severus verabschiedete sich und begab sich in seine Räume, in denen schon Draco wartete. „Hast du ihn gefunden? Wo ist er?" „Er schläft, es war doch alles etwas viel für ihn. Lassen wir ihn also schlafen und reden morgen weiter. Geh du nun auch schlafen. Ich muss noch einen Brief an deinen Vater schreiben. Ich will Harry in den Weihnachtsferien mit ins Manor nehmen.

Dumbledor weiß bescheid, er will, dass ich Harry und dich zu Spionen ausbilde, damit er Tom vernichten kann. Ich weiß nicht, was er sich denkt. Gute Nacht Draco, bis morgen."

„Gute Nacht, Onkel Severus, bis morgen, schick Vater und Mutter noch einen Gruß von mir mit."

„Mach ich, " Severus schrieb den Brief an Lucius und band ihn seinem Raben ans Bein und schickte ihn los, dann ging auch er schlafen.

In Malfoy Manor war noch alles hell erleuchtet, denn gerade war ein Treffen zu Ende gegangen. Zufrieden setzten sich der Hausherr und Tom Vorlost Riddle, auch Lord Voldemort genannt, in die bequemen Sessel und tranken noch einen Whiskey, als der Rabe ans Fenster klopfte. Lucius stand noch mal auf und ließ den Vogel rein. Der flog auf seine Schulter und hielt ihm das Bein hin. Luc machte den Brief ab und der Vogel flog wieder davon. Lucius öffnete den Brief, las ihn durch, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und gab ihn an Tom weiter. Der las ihn ebenfalls und schaute dann Lucius an. „Na so was. Wer hätte das gedacht. Severus will Potter hierher bringen. Wie er das wohl machen will. Da bin ich gespannt was dahinter steckt. Einfach so macht er das bestimmt nicht. Aber dann hab ich doch was ich wollte, kann ihn erledigen und endlich den Alten beseitigen. Morgen schicken wir ihm die Antwort. Oder noch besser, besuch ihn morgen früh"


	4. Chapter 4

Sie sind zu dritt 4. Kapitel

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu früh. Er wusste, er konnte einer Aussprache nicht wieder entwischen. Dafür waren seine „Männer" zu hartnäckig. Doch er würde nicht nachgeben, so viel stand fest.

Müde stand er auf und duschte sich. Das machte er immer nur, wenn er sicher war dass die anderen noch fest schliefen und nicht so schnell kommen würden. Denn beim duschen konnte er die Illusion nicht aufrecht halten, und so konnte man seinen Bauch sehen. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, dass der sich so schnell vergrößerte, aber mit Zwillingen war das natürlich kein Wunder.

Das warme Wasser tat ihm gut. Wohlig stand er noch etwas unter dem warmen Strahl, doch dann trocknete er sich ab, zog sich an und verließ das Bad. Jeden Augenblick konnte ein Freund oder ein Mitschüler nun kommen.

Doch die anderen schliefen noch, ein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm aber, dass sie jeden Moment aufwachen mussten, darum ging er schon allein zum Frühstück, denn er hatte Hunger.

Derweil im Kerker

Severus stand auf und duschte sich lange. Auch er liebte das warme Wasser.

Als er angezogen war sah er gerade wie ein grünes Licht aus dem Kamin kam, und es dauerte nicht lange, und Lucius Malfoy stand im Raum. „Morgen Lucius, was verschafft mir die Ehre, dich so früh schon hier zu sehen?"

„Es scheint dich nicht zu überraschen? Doch nach deinem Brief gestern Abend hättest du es dir ja auch denken können. Was ist das also mit Potter? Wieso willst du ihn ins Manor bringen, und vor allen Dingen, wie?? Er geht doch bestimmt nicht freiwillig mit euch. Was hast du dir gedacht, wie Tom darauf reagiert? Was er mit ihm macht?"

„Er macht gar nichts mit ihm, genau wie du. Niemand krümmt ihm ein Haar, dafür werden Draco und ich schon sorgen. Er ist nämlich…."

Wieder in der großen Halle

Harry saß noch allein an seinem Tisch und aß. Er tat es sehr langsam, denn er wusste, würde er schnell essen kam es doch nur wieder raus, und so prickelnd fand er das nicht.

Es waren noch nicht viele Schüler anwesend, denn es war ja noch früh, doch Professor Dumbledor und Professor Mc. Gonagall saßen auch schon an ihrem Platz und unterhielten sich leise. Der Schulleiter schaute öfter zu Harry und blinzelte hinter seiner Halbmondbrille. Doch Harry hatte keine Lust mehr auf Dumbledor zu hören, zu sehr nagte die Enttäuschung in ihm.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle, auch Draco erschien, schaute Harry kurz in die Augen und lächelte ihn an. Dann schaute er wieder zu seinen Leuten, doch auch Blaise lächelte Harry an, dann setzten sie sich und aßen. Kurz vor Ende des Frühstücks, erhob sich der Direktor und bat um Ruhe.

"Liebe Schüler

Der letzte Sturm hat ja, wie sie noch wissen werden, viel Schaden im Schloss angerichtet. Darum können dieses Jahr keine Schüler über Weihnachten hier bleiben. Denn in dieser Zeit wird renoviert. Sucht euch bitte Ausweichmöglichkeiten.

Das wärs, und nun geht bitte in den Unterricht."

Harry saß wie erstarrt auf seinem Platz und stand erst auf als ihn Neville am Arm hoch zog. Das kann doch nicht sein. Wo soll ich denn hin? Zu den Dursleys kann ich doch nicht. Sie würden mich und die Babys umbringen. Da kann ich nicht hin. Und in den Fuchsbau? Das geht auch nicht. Sie sind schon so viele Personen. Was mach ich bloß. Ich muss nachher darüber nachdenken

So lief er mit Neville in das Klassenzimmer. Sie hatten Vgddk bei einem neuen Lehrer.

Professor Pollox war nicht schlecht und so lernten sie auch wichtige Sachen, endlich auch wieder praktischen Unterricht, und nicht nur Theorie. Sein Stil war dem von Remus Lupin ähnlich, darum fanden die Schüler den Unterricht auch spannend, als sie die verschiedenen Wesen durchnahmen. Heute teilte er die Klasse in verschiedene Gruppen ein. Eine Gruppe griff an und die andere blockte ab. Das gab für Harry Probleme, denn er sollte in die Verteidigung, doch da Draco sein Partner war, tauschten sie die Rollen. Draco wollte nichts riskieren, ebenso wenig wie Harry.

„Sehr gut, Mister Malfoy, doch sollten sie ihr Schutzschild noch ein wenig höher nehmen, Schön, Mister Potter, lenken sie den Angriff auf die Seite, von der sie sehen, dass sie schwächer bewacht wird. Mister Weasley, sie sollen angreifen und ihren Gegner nicht streicheln, tauschen sie doch bitte mal mit Mister Longbottom.

Miss Granger gehen sie bitte zu Miss Brown. Sehr schön und nun tauschen sie bitte die Rollen. Wechseln bitte, auch sie Mister Malfoy."

Harry schaute verzweifelt, er hatte Angst, seinen Schutzschild nicht zu schaffen, und die Kinder zu gefährden. Ihm wurde übel und er hielt die Hand vor dem Mund und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer.

„Mister Malfoy, schauen sie bitte nach Mister Potter, ihm scheint es nicht gut zu gehen. Wenn es schlimmer wird, begleiten sie ihn bitte in den Krankenflügel." Er nickte seinem Schüler noch mal zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die anderen.

„Miss Granger, sie sollten ihren Stab etwas höher halten und kräftiger zuschlagen mit dem Fluch. Mister Zabini, nun spielen sie nicht mit ihrem Gegner, sondern zeigen mir, was sie können. Mister Crabbe und Mister Goyle, sie sollen die Zauberstäbe nehmen und nicht ihre Fäuste. Sehr gut. So, Schluss für heute, bis zur nächsten Stunde lernen sie bitte die Angriffe, sowie die Verteidigung. Mister Weasley, sagen sie bitte ihren Klassenkameraden die Aufgaben.

Harry war aufs Jungenklo gelaufen und schaffte es gerade noch bis zur Schüssel. Was soll das denn? Die Zeit der Übelkeit ist doch längs vorbei. Warum fängt es denn schon wieder an Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis es ihm besser ging. Draco stand hinter ihm und reichte ihm einen Lappen und ein Glas Wasser.

„Das ist die Aufregung, bestimmt weil du Angst hattest. Doch nun ist die Stunde vorbei. Geht es dir besser? Komm, wir gehen in den nächsten Unterricht. Wir haben wieder zusammen Kräuterkunde. Ich hoffe nur in den Gewächshäusern kannst du besser atmen. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir die Wärme dort bekommt."

„Warum bist du eigentlich hier? Hat dich der Professor hinter mich her geschickt?" fragte Harry und Draco nickte. Also liefen sie zusammen zum Gewächshaus. Professor Sprout wusste schon bescheid. „Harry, wenn ihnen wieder übel werden sollte, gehen sie einfach etwas an die frische Luft." Der Schwarzhaarige nickte und machte sich daran die Pflanzen auszugraben und sie umzutopfen. Er liebte eigentlich die Arbeit mit der Erde, doch heute war er froh, als der Unterricht vorbei war. Nun hatten sie nur noch Zaubertränke, dann war für heute Schluss. Heute hatten sie den einzigen Tag in der Woche, wo nachmittags kein Unterricht war. Darüber war der Junge froh. Er sehnte sich nach seinem Bett, dass er sofort nach dem Mittagessen belegen würde. Er fühlte sich den ganzen morgen wie zerschlagen. Seit der Ankündigung vom Schulleiter.

Sie standen gerade vor dem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke, als Professor Snape auch schon mit wehendem Umhang erschien. Wie er das wohl immer macht. Muss ihn doch mal fragen. Oh Gott, was denke ich denn da

„Setzen sie sich bitte, wir schreiben einen Test, da der letzte Versuch miserabel ausgefallen ist. Mal sehen wie gut sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht haben.

Also einzeln setzen, damit sie nicht schummeln. Mister Potter, setzen sie sich auf meinen Platz, sonst ist nicht genug Abstand da

Miss Granger, etwas weiter nach rechts rücken. Miss Parkinson, setzen sie sich auf den linken Platz. Etwas schneller bitte, das geht alles von ihrer Zeit ab .So die Pergamente auf den Tisch und dann die Fragen von der Tafel abgeschrieben und beantworten. Sie haben noch 40 Minuten, beeilen sie sich."

Die Schüler fingen schon nach kurzer Zeit an zu stöhnen. Harry wollte schon verzweifelt aufgeben als er die Fragen durchging, doch dann konnte er die Erste beantworten, und während er schrieb fielen ihm auch die anderen Antworten ein. Schnell schrieb er, denn er wusste, er hatte zu viel Zeit vertrödelt. Und sein Lehrer schaute ihm über die Schulter, das machte ihn nervös. „Ganz ruhig Harry, es läuft doch gut." flüsterte Severus und nickte ihm kaum merklich zu.

Niemand hatte es mitbekommen, außer natürlich Draco, der seinen Test schnell fertig hatte. Auch er nickte Harry aufmunternd zu. Was soll das jetzt? Wollen die mich weich kochen? Doch das wird nichts. Nicht mit mir

Er hatte kaum die letzte Frage beantwortet als es klingelte und die Stunde zu Ende war. Schnell sammelte Severus die Pergamente ein.

„Mister Potter, bleiben sie bitte noch einen Moment hier. Ich muss noch etwas mit ihnen besprechen."

Als die Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, drehte sich der Lehrer zu ihm um.

„Harry, ich möchte dich mit nach Malfoy Manor nehmen in den Ferien. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn du zu deinen Verwandten fährst. Du kannst dort deine Illusion nicht halten

und wenn sie sehen was mit dir ist…Das ist viel zu gefährlich. Für dich und für die Kinder, und du kannst nicht in der Schule bleiben, wie ich gerade von Draco erfahren habe." Er kam auf Harry zu und nahm ihn in den Arm und streichelte ihm über den Rücken und den Kopf. „Harry, ich bitte dich, komm mit uns. Gib uns eine Chance. Wir gehören nun zusammen, ob du willst oder nicht. Doch wir möchten, dass du Vertrauen zu uns hast. Wir tun dir nichts, auch kein anderer wird dir etwas antun. Das werden wir nicht zulassen." Auch Draco umarmte ihn und hauchte einen Kuss in seinen Nacken.

„Bitte, Schatz, begleite uns. Meine Eltern werden sich bestimmt freuen."

„Na klar, dein Vater freut sich so sehr, dass er mir den Avada entgegenschleudert, kaum dass er mich erkannt hat. Glaubt ihr wirklich ich bin so dumm und gehe blind in eure Falle? Ihr meint, ihr braucht nur zu sagen, es passiert dir nichts und ich vergesse einfach so 5 Jahre Schikane. Ich denke nicht daran. Ich werde nicht mitgehen und ich werde mich nicht von euch umgarnen lassen. Ich will euch nicht, basta."

Er stürzte aus dem Zimmer und lief in seinen Schlafsaal, wo er sich sofort ins Bett legte.

Es dauerte auch nicht mehr und er war eingeschlafen. Doch allzu lange dauerte dieser Schlaf nicht, denn die anderen Jungs kamen herein und machten Lärm. Sie wollten sich umziehen und nach Hogsmead gehen. Harry erwachte und schaute sich verwirrt um.

Doch dann legte er sich wieder hin und dachte über das nach was sein Lehrer gesagt hatte, auch fiel ihm der Kuss von Draco ein. So sanft und zart war der.

Doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf, nein daran wollte er nicht denken. Er hasste die beiden und er wollte mit ihnen nichts zu tun haben. Doch in diesem Moment strampelten die Kleinen in seinem Bauch und zeigten ihm dass sie auch noch da waren. „Ja, ihr beiden. Ich werde schon Eltern für euch finden. Es soll euch gut gehen, doch ich kann euch nicht die Liebe geben die ihr braucht. Vielleicht weil ich selbst nie Liebe erfahren habe."

Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass nicht alle Jungen das Zimmer verlassen hatten und ihm nun Ron entsetzt anstarrte.

Harry erschrak über dessen Gesicht. Es war angeekelt und man konnte auch Wut in ihm lesen. „Harry, wie konntest du nur? Das ist nichts für Männer, nur Frauen sollten schwanger werden dürfen. Wer hat dich gefickt? Was ist so toll daran einen Schwanz in den Hintern zu bekommen? Was geilt dich daran so auf? Du bist abartig und nicht mehr mein Freund." Harry schaute ihn traurig an. „Was weißt du schon Ron. Du hast nicht das erlebt, was ich durchmachen musste." „Ja, ich weiß dass es dir in den Ferien nicht gut geht." „Ich red nicht von den Ferien. Hermine weiß, was geschehen ist, und ich find es nicht gut, von einem Mann gefickt zu werden, wie du es ausdrückst. Und es war auch nicht freiwillig, aber es ist passiert, und ich bin nun schwanger. Ich werde die Kinder bekommen und zur Adoption freigeben. Ich bin zu jung dafür. Ich würde scheitern."

Ron drehte sich um und lief aus dem Schlafsaal und zu Hermine. Er fragte sie sofort nach dem was mit Harry passiert war. Sie erzählte natürlich nicht alles, aber Ron wusste danach genug. Doch er wollte sich noch Zeit lassen alles zu überdenken, und Hermine fragte auch gleich warum. „Hat er es dir noch nicht erzählt? Er ist schwanger von Snape und Malfoy. Er bekommt Zwillinge, wie abartig." „Ron, er ist doch nicht mit Absicht schwanger geworden doch hoffe ich nicht, dass er bei Snape und Malfoy bleibt. Denn dann wäre er doch schwul und ich mag keine schwulen Männer."

Die beiden fingen an zu knutschen und es dauerte auch nicht lange und Ron nahm sie mit in sein Bett und dort trieben sie es, obwohl sie wussten, dass Harry noch im Bett lag. Der zauberte sich einen Schutzzauber über sein Bett und schlief auch wieder ein.

Erst zum Abendessen erwachte er wieder und stand auf .Ron und Hermine lagen noch zusammen im Bett und schliefen. Traurig sah Harry sie an. Er wusste, er hatte seine besten Freunde verloren.

Er konnte doch nichts dafür.

So machte er sich allein auf zum Essen. Eigentlich hatte er keinen Hunger, doch die Kleinen brauchten was.

Außerdem würden Snape und Malfoy nach ihm suchen, wenn er nicht zum Essen erschien, genau wie Madam Pomfrey. Als er die Halle betrat, schaute ihm Draco in die Augen, doch Harry drehte sich um und setzte sich an seinen Tisch und verwickelte Neville in ein Gespräch.

In Malfoy Manor.

Lucius betrat den Salon durch den Kamin. Tom saß in einem Sessel und erwartete ihn schon ungeduldig. Er wusste ja, das Lucius zu Severus gereist war. „Nun Lucius, was gibt es von Severus. Wie will er Potter hierher bringen und wann. Ich werde eine schöne Zelle vorbereiten lassen. Das wird ein Spaß werden."

„Ich glaube, auf diesen Spaß wirst du verzichten müssen." meinte Lucius nur. Tom hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, a la Severus, hoch. „Wie meinst du das? Lass dir doch nicht jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen." „Warte noch einen Augenblick. NARZISSA, " rief Luc und als seine Frau erschien fing er an zu erzählen. „Wir werden ihm nichts mehr antun. Wir können nicht. Tom, er ist unser Schwiegersohn. Draco und Severus haben sich vor einem halben Jahr an ihn gebunden ohne es zu wissen und nun ist er ihr Ehemann und im 6.Monat schwanger mit Zwillingen. Wir werden Großeltern." sagte Lucius an Narzissa gewandt.

Die machte erst einmal große Augen, dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht. Das war der Hammer. Lucius schaffte es aber ziemlich schnell sie aus dieser Ohnmacht zu holen. Sie war erst noch etwas geschockt, doch dann erschien ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Wir werden wirklich Großeltern? Und gleich zwei auf einmal. Wie geht es dem Jungen denn? Geht es ihm gut? Schafft er das denn überhaupt?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht. Severus konnte mir das auch noch nicht sagen, aber darum will er den Jungen in den Ferien hierher bringen. Ich weiß nur, dass Harry die Kinder zur Adoption freigeben will, doch das werden wir auf keinen Fall zulassen. Wir können uns um sie kümmern, was meinst du?"

„Natürlich können wir das, und er kann seine Schule zu Ende machen. Doch sag mal, wie war das mit der Bindung? Wieso sind beiden an ihn gebunden?" „Na, die Einzelheiten hat Severus mir natürlich nicht gesagt, nur das ein falscher Zaubertrank unseres Sohnes Schuld ist."

„Draco hat noch nie einen Trank falsch gebraut. Das kann also gar nicht sein."

„Hat er auch nicht, aber er hat statt eines Wissens Trank einen Liebestrank gebraut, den er diesmal selber trinken musste, und Sev hat auch davon getrunken um der Klasse zu zeigen, dass er Draco vertraut. Und da Harry ihnen die Fragen stellte haben sie ihn natürlich angesehen und ……"

Den Rest konnten sich die beiden denken.

„Nun, dann werden wir alles tun, um ihn auf unsere Seite zu bringen. Er wird sich wohl kaum gegen seine Familie stellen."

„Wir müssen ihm erst einmal beibringen, dass wir nun seine Familie sind und wir zu ihm stehen werden. Das wir ihm helfen werden, mit dem allem fertig zu werden. Auch, dass er die Kleinen behalten kann und nicht weggeben muss. Wie Severus sagte, will der Kleine weder die Kinder noch die Männer, was natürlich zu verstehen ist, nach all den Jahren. Tom, du musst dir jemand anderen suchen, den du ärgern willst." schloss Lucius seine Rede ab.


	5. Chapter 5

Sie sind zu dritt 5.Kapitel

Mitten in der Nacht schlich sich Harry auf den Astronomieturm. Er brauchte seine Ruhe, um über alles nach zu denken. Wie sollte er sich entscheiden. Sollte er wirklich mit nach Malfoy Manor gehen, oder doch versuchen Dumbledor zu überreden, ihn hier zu lassen. Doch er ahnte schon, dass es nicht möglich war. Oder steckten die Beiden unter einer Decke? Und wenn er mitging, was würde ihn erwarten? Auf jeden Fall Voldemort. Da war er sich sicher. Doch auch vor Lucius hatte er Angst. Draco und Severus versuchten zwar ihn zu überzeugen, dass sie ihm nichts antun würden, aber er glaubte noch nicht daran. Das war ja immer leicht gesagt.

Sie versuchten ja auch die ganze Zeit ihn zu verführen. Ständig kamen sie in seine Nähe und fassten ihn an. Das fand er gar nicht gut, konnte es aber nicht verhindern. So versuchte er, ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen, wo er nur konnte. Dass er sich damit immer mehr einigelte, merkte er nicht, doch anderen fiel es auf.

Seine ganzen Überlegungen brachten ihn nicht weiter. Er wollte gerade zurück in seinen Turm, als er an einen Körper gedrückt wurde.

„Warum bist du wieder hier? Du weißt doch, dass es verboten ist, nachts den Turm zu verlassen. Doch immer wieder erwische ich dich hier oben." Harry war erst erschrocken, doch als er die Stimme erkannte, war er wieder ruhig. „Was willst du, Draco(nicht Malfoy?)?

Zieh mir Punkte ab, und dann lass mich gehen."

Doch Draco nahm ihn nur zärtlich in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft, aber bestimmt. Er bettelte, mit der Zunge um Einlass, der ihm nach einiger Zeit auch gewährt wurde. Gegen diesen Kuss kam er nicht an. Das Draco etwas Veelacharme mit einlegte, wusste er ja nicht. Dieser Kuss war einfach zu süß. Harry öffnete seinen Mund und ließ sich auf ein Zungenduell ein. Es dauerte auch nicht lang und er stöhnte in diesen Kuss, was Draco mit Genugtuung vernahm. Ja, so mussten sie doch den Kleinen überzeugen können. Er sehnte sich doch nach Liebe und Zärtlichkeiten. Das war ihre Chance.

Draco brachte Harry zurück in seinen Turm und sah zu dass er auch wirklich in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Lächelnd schaute er noch eine Weile in die Richtung, in die Harry verschwunden war. Der Kleinere hatte gar nicht gemerkt, das Draco ihn den ganzen Weg umschlungen gehalten hatte.

Harry kam in den Gemeinschaftsraum und fand Ron und Hermine auf der Couch

sitzen. „Harry, wir wollen mit dir reden." meinte Hermine. „Hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?" fragte Harry. „Es ist schon morgen, und du weichst uns immer aus, und igelst dich ein. Du bist doch fast immer allein."

„Ihr wollt doch nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Ihr geht mir doch aus dem Weg und sprecht nicht mehr mit mir. Wie sagte Ron. Ich bin doch abartig, weil ich schwanger bin."

„Das haben wir doch geklärt und er weiß ja auch dass du es nicht freiwillig bist. Doch wie geht es nun weiter? Bleibst du bei ihnen?"

„Ich muss, ich bin mit den beiden verheiratet. Ich kann mich nicht mal von ihnen scheiden lassen. Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich will sie nicht, aber ich werde sie auch nicht los."

„Was wird mit den Kindern? Willst du sie nun doch behalten?"

„Sie werden nicht zulassen, dass ich sie weg gebe. Doch ich will sie nicht."

„Sag mal, fühlst du was für sie?"

„Nein, ich versuche sie zu ignorieren. Wenn ich mich an sie gewöhne, könnte ich sie vielleicht nicht fort geben."

„Wie ich dich kenne, tust du es auch nicht. Du wirst sie nicht abgeben, das schaffst du nicht, außer, wenn du sie gar nicht erst siehst. Doch das werden die Beiden schon machen. Sie werden doch die Kinder wollen, oder?" „Ja, sie sagen, dass es schon gehen wird, ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen. Geld hätten sie ja genug, also brauche ich nicht arbeiten gehen. Doch das ist es nicht allein. Ich will meine Schule zu Ende machen und wie soll ich das mit zwei Kindern?"

„Also wird alles darauf hinauslaufen, dass du bei ihnen bleibst, und die Kinder großziehst, bis die nächsten kommen. Harry, sie werden dich nie aufgeben und sie werden dich bekommen. Doch dabei bleibt unsere Freundschaft auf der Strecke. Wir werden uns trennen. Wir mögen keine Schwulen. Tut uns leid." Harry schaute die beiden geschockt an. So endet also unsere Freundschaft? Das goldene Trio gab es nicht mehr. Noch mehr Einsamkeit für mich.

Enttäuscht von seinen ehemaligen Freunden drehte er sich um und ging ins Bett. Er weinte sich in den Schlaf, er vermisste seine Freunde doch, auch wenn sie sich kaum noch um ihn gekümmert hatten, doch zu wissen dass sie nie wieder zusammen Abenteuer erleben würden machte ihn einfach traurig.

Was mach ich denn nun? Nun kann ich den Fuchsbau auch vergessen, also bleibt mir wirklich nur das Manor Ach was solls, soll Voldi mich einfach umbringen, dann hab ich es hinter mir. Kämpfen werde ich nicht, hab ja doch keine Chance Mit diesen Gedanken schlief er dann doch an, und zum ersten Mal träumte er davon, mit seinen Kindern auf einer großen Wiese zu spielen.

Er sah auch seine Männer, die mit ihnen spielten und ihn glücklich anlachten. Er stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Sie nahmen ihn in die Mitte und küssten ihn zart.

Als er die Küsse erwiderte, wurde er wach. Er dachte noch darüber nach. Sollte er wirklich ein Pärchen bekommen? Er hatte ein blondes Mädchen und einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen gesehen.

Müde stand er auf und machte sich fertig. Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam wartete Neville schon auf ihn. „Guten Morgen Harry, wie geht es dir?" „Nicht so gut. Ron und Hermine haben mir die Freundschaft gekündigt."

„Weil du schwanger bist?" fragte sein Freund. „Woher weißt du das?" „Harry ich kann Auren lesen und ich sehe, dass du Zwillinge bekommst. Ein Pärchen, um genau zu sein." „Neville, das wollte ich nicht wissen. Ich behalte sie nicht."

„Doch, wirst du, ich weiß es. Du liebst sie doch schon, du kannst sie gar nicht abgeben. Mach dir also nichts vor." Harry sah seinen Freund an. „Bleibst du denn mein Freund, oder findest du mich auch abartig?"

Neville nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich bin und bleibe dein Freund, damit du das weißt. Aber sag, sind Malfoy und Snape die Väter?" Als Harry nickte, zog er die Luft ein.

„Das hab ich mir gedacht. Schließlich haben sie dich ja verführt."

„Neville, woher weißt du das denn wieder?"

„Ich habe es gehört, als du dich mit Hermine darüber unterhalten hast. Noch vor den Ferien. Sie wusste es ja wohl."

„Ja, und deshalb haben sie sich von mir getrennt, aber ich glaube sie suchten nur nach einem Grund um mich allein zu lassen. Sie waren ja schon zu Anfang des Jahres so, dass sie mich kaum ansahen. Und nun weiß ich nicht was ich machen soll. Ich kann in den Ferien nicht hier bleiben, wie sonst immer, und nach Hause kann ich erst Recht nicht. Mein Onkel würde mich umbringen. Sie werden doch die Schwangerschaft sehen, da ich meine Illusion nicht aufrecht halten kann, denn in den Ferien habe ich keine Magie, sie ist dann verschlossen."

Neville nahm ihn an die Hand. „Wenn du doch nur mit mir gehen könntest, doch meine Oma ist nun in einem Altenheim. Seit sie sich das Bein gebrochen hat, kann sie nicht mehr allein bleiben, und ich muss auch zu Verwandten. Wenn ich noch bei ihr bleiben könnte, würde ich dich einfach mitnehmen." Harry schaute seinen Freund gerührt an. „Danke schön Neville, doch vielleicht kannst du mir raten. Snape und Malfoy möchten, dass ich mit nach Malfoy Manor gehe, doch ich hab Angst. Ich weiß nicht, was mich erwartet." „Da kann ich dir nicht raten, doch vielleicht solltest du annehmen, aber wie wäre es, wenn du Mrs. Weasley fragen würdest. Sie kann dir doch bestimmt einen Rat geben.

Aber bedenke, die beiden sind deine Männer und sie wollen dich natürlich bei sich haben. Wie ist denn euer Verhältnis?" „So, wie es all die Jahre war. Obwohl sie im Moment alles versuchen, mich zu umgarnen. Auch küsst mich Draco immer wieder und ich muss gestehen, es fällt mir sehr schwer, mich dagegen zu wehren." Neville grinste ihn an. „Er ist ein Veela, schon vergessen? Er wird etwas von seinem Veelacharme mit hineinlegen. Aber ich glaube, du solltest ihnen eine Chance geben. Vielleicht wird doch noch alles gut. Da sind die Ferien natürlich am Besten geeignet für."

Sie erreichten die große Halle und setzten sich an ihren Tisch. Neville passte auf, dass Harry auch genug aß und trank. Doch unterhielten sie sich immer noch. Draco sah die Beiden und auch, dass es Harry gut zu gehen schien. Dieser Longbottom war wohl doch ein Freund.

„Neville, ich glaube du hast Recht. Ich werde Mrs. Weasley schreiben. Ich geh eben in die Bib und erledige es sofort. Dann hab ich vielleicht morgen schon Antwort.

Kommst du gleich auch dorthin? Dann gehen wir gemeinsam in den Unterricht."

„Das geht nicht, wir haben unterschiedlichen Unterricht, das weißt du doch. Ich hab kein Zaubertränke mehr."

„Hab ich vergessen, dann sehen wir uns später, Tschau." Er stand auf und lief in die Bibliothek und schrieb den Brief an Mrs. Weasley. Dann musste er noch in den Eulenturm, band seiner Hedwig den Brief ans Bein und flüsterte. „Bring ihn in den Fuchsbau, okay meine Schöne. Flieg, und komm schnell wieder."

Er schaute auf seine Uhr und erschrak. Er kam zu spät wenn er sich jetzt nicht beeilte.

Schnell rannte er die Treppe herunter und es kam wie es kommen musste. Er stolperte und fiel die Treppe hinunter. Unten blieb er liegen. Er stöhnte, das hatte

wehgetan, doch dann erschrak er. Schmerzen durchzogen seinen ganzen Körper, besonders im Bauch und Rücken. Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, doch war das unmöglich. Also versuchte sich der Junge erst einmal zu beruhigen, was nicht so einfach war. Mist, warum hab ich nicht bis heute Mittag gewartet. Keiner weiß wo ich bin, außer Neville.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen und versuchte langsam zu atmen um nicht in Panik zu verfallen.

Im Klassenzimmer im Kerker machten sich Draco und Severus Sorgen, weil

der Junge nicht auftauchte. Draco hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Professor, kann ich mal kurz austreten?" Severus schaute ihn an und nickte. Er wusste, dass er unruhig war.

Schnell lief Draco zum Gewächshaus Nummer 4, in dem Neville Unterricht hatte. „Entschuldigen sie Professor Sprout, könnte ich wohl mal kurz Neville Longbottom sprechen? Es ist wichtig." „Natürlich Mr. Malfoy, Mister Longbottom? Kommen sie mal kurz."

Als Neville Draco sah, beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl. „Draco, was ist los? Ist was mit Harry?" „Das weiß ich nicht, er ist nicht in die Klasse gekommen, wo kann er sein?"

„Er wollte einen Brief schreiben, und wenn er das getan hat, wird er noch in den Eulenturm gegangen sein. Und wenn er Hedwig dafür nimmt, vergisst er die Zeit."

„Danke Neville, " rief Draco und rannte schon los. Doch schon von weitem hörte er ein Schluchzen. Er lief noch schneller und fand Harry am Treppen Ende auf der Erde liegen und weinen. „Harry, Schatz, was ist passiert? Wo hast du Schmerzen? Sags mir bitte." „Draco, bin ich froh, dass du da bist. Ich bin gestolpert und die Treppe herunter gefallen. Es tut mir alles weh und ich weiß nicht, was mit den Babys ist. Mein Bauch tut mir besonders weh. Bitte hilf mir." Er schaute den Blonden mit tränennassen Augen an. Der nahm ihn vorsichtig auf den Arm und wollte ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen, doch auch wenn Harry nicht so schwer war, mit zwei Kindern kam doch ein ganz schönes Gewicht zusammen. „Draco, lass mich runter, und hol noch jemanden. Oder nimm den Schwebezauber. Du kannst mich nicht den ganzen Weg tragen." Doch da kam schon Hilfe. Professor Snape kam um die Ecke und sah die Beiden. Auch er war unruhig geworden, als seine Schüler nicht kamen. Er ließ seine Klasse das Rezept abschreiben und suchte nach ihnen. „Harry, bist du verletzt. Was ist denn nur geschehen."

Doch Draco unterbrach ihn. „Das können wir später besprechen, nun ist es wichtig, Harry in den Krankenflügel zu bringen, es scheint etwas mit den Babys nicht zu stimmen."

Severus wurde blass und nahm den Jungen schnell auf den Arm und rannte schon fast in den Krankenflügel. „Poppy schnell, ein Notfall."

Er legte Harry vorsichtig aufs Bett und zog ihn aus. Er sah sofort die blauen Flecke am ganzen Körper. Sanft nahm er ihn in den Arm. „Was ist denn nur passiert, kleiner Schatz?" „Ich bin die Treppe hinunter gefallen, mehr nicht, " flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Mehr nicht? Das reicht doch, mein Kleiner. Doch nun lass Poppy mal sehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist." Die Krankenschwester kam heran und mit einem Diagnosezauber konnte sie die Verletzungen sehen. Er hatte starke Prellungen am Rüchen erlitten, ein verstauchtes Fußgelenk und durch den Sturz waren leichte Wehen ausgelöst worden.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mr. Potter aber sie müssen die nächsten zwei Tage hier liegen bleiben, damit sich die Wehen wieder legen und es nicht zu einer Frühgeburt kommt. Dann hätten ihre Kleinen keine Überlebenschance." Harry sah sie entsetzt an und fing an zu weinen. „Sie sehen, ich bin nicht einmal in der Lage für sie zu sorgen wenn sie noch nicht geboren sind, wie soll ich es schaffen wenn sie da sind." schluchzte er.

Doch Draco und Severus nahmen ihn in die Arme. „Du bist doch nicht allein. Wir alle werden dir doch helfen. Du schaffst es schon, keine Angst."


	6. Chapter 6

Sie sind zu dritt 6. Kapitel

Molly Weasley

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachte Harry wirklich im Krankenflügel. Er musste liegen und dass behagte ihm nicht, doch ließ sich die Schwester nicht erweichen und auch Severus sorgte dafür, dass er liegen blieb. Severus hatte sich entschlossen, die Professoren in seinen Zustand einzuweihen. So war der Junge noch etwas mehr geschützt.

Er beorderte sie alle in das Büro des Direktors, was der erstaunt zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Was ich euch sagen möchte ist etwas, wie soll ich sagen, delikat. Nun wie dem auch sei, Harry Potter, nein Harry Snape Malfoy ist schwanger. Und wie sie gehört haben, mein Ehemann und auch der von Draco Malfoy. Wie das geschehen ist, kann egal sein, doch ich möchte dass sie das wissen. Er ist schon im 6. Monat mit Zwillingen. Ich weiß es auch erst seit zwei Wochen, doch da alles nicht ganz freiwillig war, von beiden Seiten nicht, haben wir im Moment noch so unsere Schwierigkeiten miteinander. Sie wissen selber wie unser Verhältnis zueinander war. Wir versuchen es zu verbessern, doch das alles braucht Zeit. Doch leider passieren immer wieder kleine Zwischenfälle wie heute.

Er lief allein zum Eulenturm, eigentlich ja auch nichts dagegen ein zu wenden, doch er stürzte die Treppe herunter und muss nun wenigstens zwei Tage im Krankenflügel bleiben, da er leichte Wehen hat. Darum hatte ich mich entschlossen, es ihnen zu sagen. Bitte achten sie darauf, dass er sich nicht wieder in solche Situationen bringt, und auch nicht allein etwas erledigt. Besonders in Kräuterkunde soll er etwas mehr aufpassen, der Duft einiger Pflanzen könnten ihn Ohnmächtig werden lassen."

„Ach, darum hat Mr. Malfoy die Verteidigung im Unterricht übernommen." meinte Professor Pollox.

„Ja, er hat mir davon erzählt. Da muss er natürlich auch aufpassen. Ich möchte nicht, dass er in Gefahr kommt, oder den Kindern etwas geschieht."

Er stand auf und verließ das Büro, wo die anderen noch saßen und diskutierten. Dumbledor erzählte, wie das alles passieren konnte und auch, dass Harry diese Ferien auf Malfoy Manor verbringen sollte. Severus sollte versuchen Draco zum Spion auszubilden und auch Harry.

Die Lehrer waren ja auch alle im Orden, aber sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob die Kinder das schaffen würden.

Die einzige, die nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, war Minerva. Sie konnte das alles nicht glauben. Sollte denn dieser Junge nie Glück in seinem Leben haben?

Nachdem die Versammlung aufgelöst wurde, ging sie in den Krankenflügel. Sie wollte den Jungen besuchen und etwas trösten.

Harry schlief, als sie eintraf. Er sah so klein und blass aus in dem Bett. Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und beobachtete den Jungen. Nie durfte sie zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn mochte, sonst würde es nur heißen, sie bevorzuge ihn.

Harry erwachte, weil er sich beobachtet fühlte. Er sah in die hellen Augen seiner Hauslehrerin, die ihn freundlich anblickte. „Na Harry ausgeschlafen? Severus hat heute mit uns gesprochen. Wie kommst du damit klar? Wahrscheinlich nicht sehr gut, oder? Ihr habt euch schließlich nie verstanden." Harry sah sie an und fing an zu weinen. „Ich weiß nicht wie das alles werden soll. Ich habe Angst vor der Zukunft, aber sie sagen es wird alles gut werden. Doch das sind ihre Gedanken, nicht meine. Sie sagen, es passiert mir nichts, niemand würde mir was tun, doch ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihnen das glauben kann."

„Ich glaube schon, dass du ihnen glauben kannst. Sie lieben ihre Familien, und beschützen sie, und du gehörst nun dazu. Du und die Zwillinge. Weißt du denn schon, was sie werden?"

„Ja, ein Pärchen. Was meinen sie, werden sie liebevolle Eltern finden können?" „Junge, die haben sie doch längst." lächelte die Hauslehrerin.

„Als wenn du sie abgeben könntest. Du liebst sie doch schon und auch dein Mann liebt sie. Und ich glaube, auch Draco liebt dich und sie. Also denk nicht mehr an Adoption, sondern freu dich auf ein Leben mit ihnen. Bestimmt wird sich Narzissa Malfoy liebend gern um ihre Enkelkinder kümmern. Und du kannst deine Schule zu Ende machen."

Sie verabschiedete sich von Harry. „Denk noch mal über alles nach." Dann verließ sie die Krankenstation und ging in die große Halle.

Doch kaum hatte sie das Krankenzimmer verlassen wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet und Molly Weasley betrat den Raum.

Sie sah Harry im Bett weinen und trat schnell zu ihm. Sanft nahm sie den zitternden Jungen in ihre Arme. Erst versteifte sich Harry, doch dann erkannte er die Besucherin und ließ sich fallen. Ja, hier fühlte er sich geborgen und sicher.

„Mein Kleiner, wer hat dir nur wieder so weh getan? Wie ist das denn alles geschehen?"

Sie setzte sich auf den Stuhl, setzte Harry hin und hielt seinen Kopf in ihren Händen.

„So, mein Schatz und nun erzählst du mir alles, was dich bedrückt, und wehe du lässt was aus." Harry lächelte sie an und ließ sich wieder in die Arme ziehen, dann erzählte er ihr alles. Von dem Trank, den sie brauen mussten und wie Draco wohl ein falsches Buch hatte, wie die beiden ihn einfach vor der Klasse küssten und ihn dann fast vergewaltigten. Auch von der Bindung erzählte er und zum Schluss von den Kindern die er erwartete. „Mein Kleiner, du kriegst auch wieder alles ab, doch sag mal, wie reagiert Ron auf alles? War er schon hier?" Harry senkte den Kopf und flüsterte.

„Er hat mir die Freundschaft gekündigt. Er will nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben. Er hasst Schwule, dabei bin ich das doch gar nicht, aber weil ich mit den Beiden verheiratet bin, will er nicht mehr mein Freund sein. Auch Hermine ist nicht mehr meine Freundin. Seit sie zusammen sind, redeten sie kaum noch mit mir. Doch nun wollen sie gar nichts mehr von mir wissen." Molly sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Sag, dass es nicht wahr ist. Nach allem, was du für ihn getan hast, was ihr alles erlebt habt? Na, der wird gleich was zu hören kriegen. Das kann ich dir sagen, das wird er bereuen."

„Bitte nicht, Mrs. Weasley, was nützt es mir wenn er nur ihnen zu Liebe mein Freund bleibt? Das will ich nicht. Solche Freunde brauch ich nicht."

„Das weiß ich auch, doch er soll wissen was ich von ihm halte weil er dich so fallen lässt. Das hast du nicht verdient. Was sagen denn die Zwillinge?" „Sie wissen von nichts, die einzigen, die es wissen, sind Ron, Hermine und Neville. Er kann Auren lesen und hat es natürlich sofort gesehen."

Harry kuschelte wieder mit der Mutter seines ehemaligen Freundes. Stundenlang unterhielten sie sich und die Hauselfen brachten zwischendurch etwas Tee und Gebäck. Sie endlich konnte ihn überzeugen mit Severus und Draco nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen, auch wenn sie ihn gerne mit in den Fuchsbau nehmen würde, doch sie spürte, dass der Junge nun eine feste Anweisung brauchte und die gab sie ihm.

Und er musste endlich wissen, wohin er gehörte. Und das war nun mal bei seinen Männern. Er brauchte endlich Stabilität in seinem Leben, darum sagte auch sie, dass er nach Malfoy Manor gehen sollte. So war das entschieden. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Nun kam es auf die Malfoys an. Wie sie das aufnahmen. Harry war froh, dass sie wussten, dass sie Großeltern wurden. Das musste er ihnen nicht mehr sagen.

„So mein Kleiner, nun werde ich noch meine Kinder besuchen, ehe ich wieder nach Hause appariere. Und du, hör auf alles so schwarz zu sehen, lass dich von deinen Männern verwöhnen. Sie wollen dich schließlich, also sollen sie auch was dafür tun. Du trägst ihre Kinder. Du wirst sehen wie schön das sein kann. Vergiss deinen Hass und schenk ihnen etwas Vertrauen. Sie werden dich nicht enttäuschen. Severus hat selber schon so viel mitgemacht. Auch er hat etwas Glück und Liebe verdient .Lass diese Liebe zu, mein Schatz. Werde endlich glücklich." Sie schloss ihn noch einmal in den Arm, dann ging sie zur großen Halle.

Sie hatte sich schon überlegt, was sie ihrem Jüngsten sagen könnte. Sie war geladen. Sie konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Aber es konnte auch daran liegen, dass er in diese Hermine verliebt war. Die Muggel waren einfach so intolerant, was die gleichgeschlechtliche Liebe betraf.

Sie betrat die Halle, während alle beim Abendessen waren. So bekamen auch alle ihren Auftritt mit.

Ron sah seine Mutter, die auf ihn zuschritt. Wütend stemmte sie ihre Arme in die Hüfte, hob ihre Stimme an und fing an zu schimpfen, als sie vor ihm stand.

„RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY; WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN DIE FREUNDSCHAFT MIT HARRY ZU BEENDEN, WIE KANNST DU DAS TUN.NACH ALLEN WAS IHR ERLEBT HAT UND WAS ER FÜR DICH GETAN HAT?

ER HAT IMMER ALLES FÜR DICH GETAN. ER IST EIN WAHRER FREUND UND DU HAST IHN GAR NICHT VEDRDIENT

SEI FROH; WENN ER DICH WIEDER IN SEINER NÄHE DULDET.DU BIST EINE SCHANDE FÜR DIE FAMILIE

DU HAST FREUNDE NICHT VERDIENT

NIEMAND WIRD MEHR DEIN FREUND SEIN WOLLEN; WENN DU DIE FREUNDSCHAFT ZERSTÖRST; WENN DIR ETWAS NICHT PASST: AUCH WENN HARRY NUN VERHEIRATET IST; BLEIBT ER DOCH DER GLEICHE: KOMM BLOSS NICHT MIT DER" sie zeigte auf Hermine. ZU UNS: ERST BRINGST DU HIER ALLES IN ORDNUNG,

UND WEHE NICHT.WARTE BIS DEIN VATER ALLES ERFÄHRT DANN WIRST DU DIESES JAHR WEIHNACHTEN BEI DEINEN TANTEN IN DER MUGGELWELT VERBRINGEN; DARAUF KANNST DU DICH GEFASST MACHEN.

Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihren anderen Kindern, die ihr mit offenem Mund entgegen sahen. Im Umdrehen setzte sie Ron und Hermine eine Blockade ein, damit sie nichts über Harry Zustand ausplaudern konnten. Das war nicht ihre Sache und ging sie nichts an.

Doch ihre anderen Kinder erkannten nun, dass ihre Mutter Hermine auch nicht mochte.

Sie hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit von ihr losgesagt. Sie tat immer so freundlich und hilfsbereit, doch wenn es darauf ankam, konnte man sich nicht auf sie verlassen.

„So ihr drei. Ihr werdet euch doch um Harry kümmern, oder?" Die Zwillinge sahen sie an. „Na klar Mum, aber er hat sich in letzter Zeit so zurückgezogen. Er wollte immer allein sein." „Das weiß ich, aber ihr solltet ihn nicht allein lassen. Es geht ihm nicht so gut und er braucht richtige Freunde." „Die hat er Mum."

Mrs. Weasley gab ihren Kindern noch einen Kuss, dann verließ sie mit schnellen Schritten die Halle, fassungslose Schüler und Lehrer zurücklassend. Einige Schüler saßen mit offenem Mund da und konnten nicht glauben was sie gehört hatten. Doch einige Slyth grinsten. Der Auftritt war ja besser als ein Heuler gewesen. Auch Severus und Draco waren so erstaunt. War sie bei Harry gewesen? Hatte er mit ihr gesprochen? So musste es sein. Harry hatte ihr ja einen Brief geschrieben, und sie war sofort gekommen. Sie musste den Jungen also mögen. Die Beiden standen auf und trafen sich vor der Tür. Zusammen liefen sie in den Krankenflügel.

Harry wurde gerade untersucht, als sie eintrafen. „So Harry, es ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Die Wehen haben aufgehört .Sie können wieder aufstehen, doch seien sie etwas vorsichtiger, wenn sie Treppen steigen oder herunter müssen." „Das werd ich, das wird nicht noch einmal passieren." „Dann ist es gut, dort auf dem Stuhl liegen Sachen für Sie. Minerva hat sie ihnen gebracht. Ziehen Sie sich an und gehen Sie dann zum Unterricht, wenn Sie möchten, Sie können sich aber auch noch in Ihrem Turm ausruhen, und gehen morgen wieder in den Unterricht."

Harry lief ins Bad und zog sich an.

Minerva hatte ihm neue Sachen gekauft, sie konnte diese Sachen, die er von seinem Cousin tragen musste, nicht mehr sehen. Diese Sachen wuchsen mit, so dass er sie bis zum Schluss der Schwangerschaft tragen konnte, und sie sahen sehr gut aus. Im Stillen dankte er ihr. Er betrat das Zimmer wieder und sah seine Männer auf seinem Bett sitzen und ihn anblickten. Er schluckte kurz, und sagte dann. „Okay, ich komme mit nach Malfoy Manor. Entweder es geht mir dort wirklich gut, oder ich bin sofort tot."

Die beiden standen auf und nahmen ihn in die Mitte und küssten ihn zärtlich auf Mund und Nacken. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen, " flüsterte Severus und Draco streichelte seine Wange.

In Gedanken bedankten sie sich bei Molly Weasley, die ihn wohl überredet hatte, mit ihnen zu gehen.


	7. Chapter 7

Sie sind zu dritt 7. Kapitel

Malfoy Manor

Der Tag der Abreise war gekommen und Harry stand nun mit Draco und Severus am Bahnsteig in Kings Cross

Von hier aus würden sie nach Malfoy Manor apparieren. Sie sahen Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy auf sich zukommen und das verursachte bei Harry doch wieder leichte Bauchschmerzen, doch da nahm ihn Narzissa schon in den Arm und drückte ihn leicht an sich. 

„Hab keine Angst, " flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr. Dann begrüßte sie ihren Sohn und Severus, Lucius legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und seine Frau ihre bei Draco und schon spürte Harry das leichte ziehen hinter seinem Bauchnabel und dann standen sie schon in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor. „Willkommen in unserem Heim, " begrüßte ihn nun Lucius und hielt ihm seine Hand hin. Harry, noch etwas benommen von dem apparieren, legte vorsichtig seine Hand hinein. Lucius zog ihn an sich und drückte ihn.

„Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich hier recht bald wohl, und bitte, nimm die Illusion von dir. Wir würden dich gerne richtig sehen." Harry nahm seine Illusion von sich und so konnten die beiden auch den doch schon ziemlichen Bauch des Jungen sehen. 

„Geht es dir wieder gut?" fragte ihn Narzissa, die die Stille überwinden wollte. Harry sagte nämlich noch keinen Ton und schaute doch etwas ängstlich. Er sah sich alles an und rechnete damit, jeden Moment Voldemort gegenüber zu treten. Der trat auch in diesem Moment ein. Er sah auf den schwangeren Jungen und sah auch die Angst, aber auch die Entschlossenheit dieses Kindes vor sich. 

„Harry, ich hoffe, wir beiden können noch einmal von vorn beginnen. Ich werde dir nichts mehr tun, denn du gehörst nun zur Familie, und die werden wir schützen. Ich kann nicht ungeschehen machen, was geschehen ist, doch nun wird alles anders. Hab also bitte keine Angst mehr. Halte dich aus diesem Krieg, der nicht deiner ist, einfach raus. Lerne unsere Seite kennen, okay?" Er schaute den Jungen bittend an und Harry nickte. Er wollte seine Kinder nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen, denn er ahnte schon, dass er sie behalten würde. Niemand hier im Raum würde zulassen, dass er sie abgab. Und tief in seinem Innern wollte er es auch gar nicht mehr. Er liebte sie doch schon. Sie hatten sich in sein Herz geschlichen, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Genau wie Severus und Draco, doch dass wusste er nun wirklich noch nicht. Er glaubte immer noch sie zu hassen. Darum erwiderte er ihre Küsse auch nicht, und versuchte immer wieder ihnen auszuweichen, auch wenn er keine Chance hatte. Er fürchtete sich nur davor wieder mit ihnen schlafen zu müssen, und so wie die beiden sich verhielten, wollten sie es bald, doch würden sie wohl bis nach der Entbindung warten. Er hoffte es wenigstens.

Er ahnte nicht, dass die anderen seine Gefühle und Gedanken aus seinem Gesicht ablesen konnten. Sie lasen in ihm, wie in einem offenen Buch. Narzissa nahm ihn einfach mit in das Esszimmer und setzte ihn auf einen Stuhl. Auch die anderen setzten sich, und Lucius klatschte nach den Hauselfen, die auch sofort erschienen und das Essen auf den Tisch brachten. Harry konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was er gegessen hatte. 

„ Harry, wie kommt ihr drei denn nun miteinander aus?" fragte Luc ihn, doch als er die verschlossenen Mine des Jungen sah, fragte er nicht weiter. Der Kleine stand wohl noch immer unter Schock.

Doch nach dem Essen nahm er ihn an die Hand und ging mit ihm in sein Büro.

„Harry bitte setze dich. Was ich dir nun sagen möchte, ist nur die Wahrheit. Wir wollen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Wir wissen was geschehen ist, und das eigentlich niemand etwas dafür kann, außer vielleicht Dumbledor. Ich weiß dass er nur einen Schlafzauber hätte aussprechen müssen. Doch ist das auch egal, aber Tatsache ist, ihr könnt euch nicht scheiden lassen, das gibt es weder bei Vampiren noch bei Veelas. Darum lerne die beiden nun von ihrer richtigen Seite kennen.

Innerhalb der Familie sind wir nicht so arrogant wie in der Öffentlichkeit. Ihr werdet bald Kinder haben, und wir hoffen, du lässt sie hier bei uns. Wir werden uns gut um sie kümmern, bis du es selber kannst. Wir sind die Großeltern und wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du so viel Vertrauen in uns hast, und uns dein Liebstes anvertraust. Nach deinen Männern natürlich." 

Hier grinste er kurz. „Und sobald du mit der Schule fertig bist, kannst du auch deine Ausbildung machen, ohne Sorgen. Aber das hat ja noch Zeit, nun wollen wir uns erst einmal richtig kennen lernen. Ich hoffe, diese Wochen hier helfen uns dabei. Lass uns die Missverständnisse bei Seite räumen."

Harry sagte die ganze Zeit kein Wort doch hörte er Luc zu. „Okay, wir können es versuchen, aber ich werde kein Zimmer mit den Beiden teilen, ich möchte ein eigenes haben, sonst geh ich lieber. Ich bin noch nicht soweit, mit ihnen in einem Bett zu liegen, das kann ich nicht." 

Tränen traten ihm in die Augen und wurden von Lucius zärtlich weggewischt. „Wie wollt ihr euch denn richtig kennen lernen, wenn ihr nicht zusammen seid. Ich hab schon gesehen, dass du ihnen aus dem Weg gehst. Doch nur dort könnt ihr euch richtig „beschnuppern". Sie werden nichts tun, was du nicht willst. Versuch es doch bitte. Und wenn es gar nicht klappen sollte, bekommst du ein eigenes Zimmer, versprochen."

Währenddessen im Salon

„Wird Lucius ihm alles verständlich machen können?" fragte Severus und nippte an seinem Kaffee. 

„Ich hoffe es sehr, " meinte Narzissa. „ Ich mag den Kleinen, er braucht Ruhe, denn er ist sehr blass und ängstlich. Es muss doch alles sehr schwer für ihn sein. Schwanger mit Zwillingen und verheiratet mit seinen Feinden. Und ich warne euch beide. Wenn ihr euch nicht anständig benehmt und ihn und seine Wünsche respektiert, werdet ihr mich kennen lernen. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass ihr ihm wehtut, ist das klar?"

Sie schaute Draco und Severus funkelnd an. Die beiden nickten gehorsam. Wenn Narzissa so sprach, war es besser ihn zuzustimmen. Das hieß, sie hatte den Jungen unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Und sie würden sich benehmen müssen. Aber das hatten sie ja sowieso vor. Sie wollten doch den Jungen für sich gewinnen.

Lucius und Harry kamen zurück in den Salon und nahmen sich dankend einen Tee, den Narzissa ihnen gab. Harry wandte sich an sie. „Mrs. Malfoy, würden sie mit mir in die Winkelgasse gehen? Ich muss noch einiges besorgen, da ich ja nicht wusste, dass ich hierher komme." Die Hausfrau nahm ihn in den Arm. „Harry, nenn mich bitte Narzissa oder Cissa und Lucius eben so oder Luc und duze uns. Du gehörst doch nun zu uns." „Danke, Mrs. …Narzissa." flüsterte der Junge kaum hörbar. „Natürlich gehe ich mit dir in die Winkelgasse. Ich muss auch noch einiges besorgen. Geht ihr mit?" fragte sie und schaute die Männer an.

Alle nickten, denn sie gingen alle gerne shoppen. 

„Gut mein Junge, wir gehen alle morgen früh einkaufen. Ist das okay für dich?" Harry nickte, dann nahm ihn Draco an die Hand. 

„Komm Harry, ich zeige dir das Haus, während die anderen den Baum reinholen." Zusammen stiegen sie in den ersten Stock und Draco zeigte ihm die ganzen Zimmer. Zum Schluss öffnete er noch die letzte Tür. 

„Und dies ist unser Zimmer, Harry. Ich hoffe du wirst dich hier wohl fühlen." Sie betraten ein sehr großes Zimmer mit schwarzen Möbeln und hellgrünen Tapeten. Auf dem Boden war ein grünsilberner flauschiger Teppich. Ein schöner schwarzer Schrank stand an der linken Seite des Zimmers, auch ein großer Schreibtisch stand im Zimmer, auf dem einige Schriftstücke lagen. Doch der Blickpunkt war ein riesiges Bett. Ein Himmelbett in dem mehr als 5 Personen schlafen konnten. Es war mit schwarzer Satinwäsche bezogen. Ein dunkler Baldachin spannte sich über vier schwarzen Pfosten. Draco setzte sich mit Harry darauf und küsste ihn. Dabei ließ er wieder seinen Veelacharme einfließen. „Bitte Draco, das ist gemein. Du weißt, dass ich mich dann nicht mehr wehren kann." 

Tränen traten in seine Augen, was Draco bestürzt zur Kenntnis nahm. „Verzeihung, du hast Recht, das war gemein, aber ich möchte dir einfach nahe sein. Ich weiß, du denkst, ich hab dich all die Jahre gehasst, doch das stimmt nicht. Aber du hast meine Freundschaft damals ausgeschlagen, und irgendwie musste ich doch deine Aufmerksamkeit erringen."

Damit nahm er Harrys Kopf noch mal in seine Hände und küsste ihn noch einmal zart auf die Lippen, ohne seinen Charme. Doch auch diesen Kuss erwiderte Harry nach einiger Zeit.

Er hörte erst auf, als er eine Hand unter seinem Pullover spürte. Schnell rutschte er weg und sah Draco entsetzt an. Das wollte er nicht, nein ganz sicher wollte er das nicht. Panisch floh er aus dem Zimmer, und hockte sich in eine Ecke und brach in Tränen aus. Er hatte es doch gewusst.

Sie würden ihn auch hier nicht in Ruhe lassen, und er hatte hier kaum eine Chance, ihnen zu entfliehen. Er schlich sich in das nächstliegende Zimmer und schloss die Tür ab. 

Im angrenzenden Badezimmer schaute er in den Spiegel. Ein blasses Gesicht mit ängstlichen Smaragden schaute ihm entgegen. Er wurde wütend, als er sich selber sah. Er hämmerte auf dem Spiegel herum, der zerbrach. Er sah die Scherben, nahm eine in die Hand und fing an sich zu ritzen. Das Blut rann seinen Arm hinunter und es war warm. Er sah den Schnitt an und setzte die Scherbe wieder an. Er drückte es an die Schlagader und mit einem Ruck schnitt er sie durch, den Schmerz fühlte er nicht, nur den Fluss des Blutes sah er. Er nahm die Scherbe in die zerschnittene Hand, hielt sie an die andere Hand und schnitt sich wieder mit einem Ruck. Dann schluchzte er. 

„Es tut mir so leid, meine Kleinen. Verzeiht mir bitte. Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann sie nicht lieben. Ich kann überhaupt nicht lieben. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was Liebe ist. Ich bin auch nicht liebenswert. Ich hasse mich selber dafür, aber ich kann es nicht ändern." Und noch einmal schnitt er sich, auch wenn er schon sehr schwach war. Bewusstlos rutschte er die Wand hinunter. So driftete er langsam hinüber.

Draco kam in den Salon. „Ist Harry hier?" Alle sahen ihn an. „Nein, hier ist er nicht, er ist doch mit dir weggegangen. Draco, was ist geschehen? Warum ist er nicht bei dir? Nun rede schon." Severus war aufgesprungen, als er Dracos verlegenes Gesicht sah.

„Ich hab ihm das Haus gezeigt und dann waren wir auch in unserem Zimmer. Es hat ihm wohl gefallen und er sah so süß aus, da hab ich ihn geküsst. Ich konnte einfach nicht widerstehen. Er hat den Kuss auch erwidert, doch dann sprang er auf und lief weg." „Einfach so? Oder war noch mehr?"

„Ich hab ihn nur gestreichelt und meine Hand unter seinen Pullover geschoben."

„Verdammt Draco, wie konntest du das tun? Du weißt doch, wie er auf so etwas reagiert."

Severus war wütend. 

„Da versuchen wir alles um den Jungen für uns zu gewinnen und du zerstörst es weil du dich nicht unter Kontrolle hast? Wo kann er sein? Also hier unten ist er nicht gewesen, kommt schnell suchen wir oben. Jeder nimmt sich ein Zimmer vor, schnell. Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl."

Sie alle liefen schnell in den ersten Stock und suchten die Zimmer ab. Severus fand eine verschlossene Tür und rief die anderen. „Harry, komm mach auf. Bitte. Wir können doch über alles reden, bitte öffne die Tür." 

Doch es kam keine Antwort. Lucius zauberte die Tür auf und sie traten ein. Sie durchsuchten das Zimmer, aber hier war er auch nicht, Narzissa ging ins Badezimmer und fand ihn auf dem Boden liegen. 

„Oh, bei Merlin, Severus schnell, hier ist er." Alle stürmten ins Bad und erschraken. Der Junge lag in einer riesigen Blutlache und rührte sich nicht. Schnell hob Severus ihn auf und legte ihn aufs Bett. Er verschloss die Schnitte magisch, damit er nicht noch mehr Blut verlor. „Severus, was ist mit den Kindern? Leben sie noch? Nun beeil dich doch." 


	8. Chapter 8

Sie sind zu dritt 8. Kapitel

Narcissa

Severus untersuchte den Jungen gründlich, aber sachte. Sie hatten Glück gehabt, dass sie ihn

so schnell gefunden hatten, doch nun kämpfte er um das Leben des Jungen und ihrer Kinder. Die Herztöne der Kleinen waren schwächer geworden, aber immer noch stark genug. Nur Harry wollte nicht mehr. Er hatte sich aufgegeben.

Trotzdem tat Severus alles was er konnte und schaffte es endlich auch, Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen. „Warum lasst ihr mich einfach sterben? Warum quält ihr mich so?"

„Weil wir dich lieben und wir nicht zusehen, wie du und die Kinder sterben, " antwortete Severus. Als keine unmittelbare Gefahr mehr bestand, scheuchte Narzissa die Männer aus dem Zimmer und blieb an seinem Bett sitzen.

„Sie werden dich nicht mehr anfassen, ehe du es nicht selber willst, dafür werde ich schon sorgen. Ich verstehe dich und deine Reaktion, doch will ich dich nicht verlieren, und ich werde mich um dich kümmern.

Die beiden haben nicht gesehen, wie verletzt deine Seele ist, durch das was sie dir angetan haben, aber auch durch das was die anderen dir antaten. Wunden brauchen Zeit um zu heilen, Ruhe und Geduld. Die seelischen noch mehr wie die körperlichen. Und dabei werde ich dir helfen. Ich glaube mit den Männern wäre das im Moment nicht so gut. Möchtest du mit mir reden? Über alles, was dich bedrückt und quält, damit ich dich besser verstehen kann. Ich kenn so wenig von dir, und weiß nicht einmal ob alles stimmt, was ich von dir gehört habe. Bitte, erzähle mir von dir."

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Ich bin nur ein Freak, wen interessiert es schon, wie es mir geht?" „Mich interessiert es. Du bist kein Freak, wie kommst du nur darauf?"

„Meine Verwandten haben es immer gesagt, und das man mir diese Abartigkeit ausprügeln muss." „Bitte sag nicht, dass sie dich geschlagen haben?" „Natürlich haben sie mich geschlagen. Das ist doch normal." „Harry, das ist es nicht, und du weißt es auch. Man schlägt keine Kinder. Sie sind unsere Zukunft. Die Zauberer sterben aus, nur wenige gibt es noch, die Kinder in die Welt setzen können. Darum müssen wird diese schützen."

„Das kann sein, aber bei den Muggeln, bei denen ich aufgewachsen bin, ist das was anderes. Sie hassen alles, was mit Magie zu tun hat. Ich hab immer den Haushalt machen müssen, seit ich zur Schule kam. Vor der Schule Frühstück machen, nach der Schule Mittagessen, dann Haushalt, Gartenarbeit und Wäsche. Nach dem Abendessen, das ich oft nicht bekam, da ich meine Arbeit nicht schaffte, durfte ich im Schrank unter der Treppe, der mein Zimmer war, Hausaufgaben machen, bis sie mir das Licht abdrehten.

Dann, kurz vor meinem 11.Geburtstag kam ein Brief für mich. Doch ehe ich ihn lesen konnte, hat ihn mein Onkel genommen und vernichtet. Von da an kamen immer wieder Briefe, aber ich konnte keinen erreichen und lesen. Doch dann kam Hagrid, und überreichte mir endlich den Brief. Es war mein Hogwartsbrief. Dort las ich zum ersten Mal, dass ich ein Zauberer sei. Das konnte ich nicht glauben. Es gibt keine Zauberer, hat mein Onkel gesagt, und mich jedes Mal verprügelt wenn ich davon sprach. Wissen sie, ab und zu kam es vor, dass irgendetwas geschah, wenn ich Angst hatte oder wütend war.

Dann ging ich mit Hagrid in die Winkelgasse. So etwas hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Überall liefen Männer und Frauen mit langen Umhängen und spitzen Hüten, seltsame Geschäfte, das war einfach toll. Nachdem ich mit Hagrid alle meine Sachen besorgt hatte und nur noch meine Schuluniformen brauchte, gingen wir zu Madam Malkins. Dort wollte ich mit meine Uniformen und Umhänge machen lassen. Auf einem Stuhl stand ein blonder Junge, der auch nicht gerade erfreut aussah. Er gefiel mir aber trotzdem, doch leider war er so überheblich, dass ich beschloss ihn nicht zu mögen, weil er über die anderen Schüler herzog, ohne sie zu kennen. Auch redete er abfällig über die verschiedenen Häuser, und dass nur Slytherin das richtige wäre. Auf der Fahrt nach Hogwarts lernte ich Ron und Hermine kennen. Wir beide mochten sie erst nicht. Sie war so hochnäsig. Sie wusste alles und konnte auch schon zaubern, und das als Muggel. Ich kam mir sehr dumm vor, doch mit Ron freundete ich mich sofort an. Ich mochte ihn, weil er mich so nahm wie ich war."

Harry hörte erschöpft auf zu erzählen. Müde schloss er die Augen und schlief ein. Narzissa deckte ihn zu und verließ das Zimmer, nachdem sie eine Hauselfe ans Bett setzte, die ihr Bescheid sagte, wenn der Junge erwachte.

„Wie geht es ihm?" vernahm, sie sofort die besorgte Stimme ihres Mannes, der ihr einen Tee hinhielt. „Der Junge tut mir so leid, er hat schon so viel mitgemacht. Oh, nein, er ist nicht der kleine Prinz, den ihr mir geschildert habt. Bei uns werden die Hauselfen besser behandelt, als er von seinen Verwandten. Und Draco hätte sein Freund werden können, wenn er nicht so arrogant gewesen wäre, als er ihn kennen lernte. Er mochte dich nämlich, Draco, und wäre gern dein Freund geworden.

Doch wenn ihr ihn in diesen Ferien anfasst oder es auch nur versucht, werde ich euch in den nächsten Monat hexen, und das meine ich Ernst. Die Seele dieses Kindes ist so verletzt worden, es wird lange dauern, bis das heilt. Und so lange haltet ihr euch fern, verstanden?

Auch werdet ihr nicht mit einkaufen gehen. Ihr bleibt hier. Nur Lucius und ich werden mit ihm in die Winkelgasse gehen. Wenn ihr noch was einkaufen müsst, macht das bitte heute noch. Und vergesst bloß nicht die Geschenke für Harry. Und nur für ihn, nicht für die Kinder, das könnte er falsch auffassen. Er denkt sowieso, dass ihr ihn nur wegen der Kinder wollt. Damit er sie euch überlässt."

„Das kann er doch nicht wirklich glauben?" entsetzte sich Severus. „Doch das tut er, denn ihr redet immer von ihm und den Kindern, nicht nur von ihm."

Die beiden Ehemänner senkten beschämt die Köpfe, Narzissa hatte Recht, auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel. Aber sie wollten den Kleineren doch für sich gewinnen

Sie mussten ja miteinander auskommen. Doch nun ahnten sie, dass der Junge erst Mal Ruhe brauchte, erst dann konnten sie sich ihm nähern. So standen sie auf und mit Tom apparierten sie in die Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen.

„Wie soll es nun weiter gehen, mein Schatz?" fragte Lucius und seine Frau umarmte ihn. „Wir werden viel Geduld brauchen, um diesem Kind zu helfen. Er soll vertrauen zu uns fassen, darum möchte ich, das nur wir drei morgen mit ihm einkaufen gehen. Denn schließlich soll er uns seine Kinder überlassen, und das wird er nur, wenn er weiß, dass es ihnen gut geht. Er ist sehr misstrauisch, weil er so oft verletzt wurde. Ich wollte ihm eigentlich das Kinderzimmer zeigen, aber das werden wir verschieben. Ich möchte mich um ihn kümmern, um ihm zu helfen, mit allem klar zu kommen. Er hat bisher nur von seinem Leben vor Hogwarts erzählt, dann ist er eingeschlafen. Ich hoffe, er erzählt nachher weiter. Willst du mit reinkommen? Setz dich aufs Sofa und hör nur zu. Ich glaube, das ist es was er braucht. Jemanden, der ihm zuhört und nicht jemanden, dem er immer zuhören muss. Er hat seine eigenen Wünsche immer hinten anstellen müssen. Damit soll nun Schluss sein."

„Ist gut Cissa. Vielleicht ist das das Beste. Noch weiß ich nicht, was ich von ihm halten soll. Er ist auf der einen Seite so stark, auf der anderen Seite so zerbrechlich. Doch er trägt nun mal unsere Zukunft in sich. Er gehört nun zur Familie und als solchen werde ich ihn beschützen."

In diesem Moment erschien die Hauselfe und erklärte, dass der kleine Master aufgewacht sei und weine. Sofort gingen sie in das Zimmer von Harry. „Hallo mein Schatz, ausgeschlafen?" begrüßte ihn Narzissa sanft und er schaute sie erschrocken an. Er hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass die Beiden eingetreten waren.

„Hab keine Angst, ist ja alles in Ordnung. Lucius setzt sich nur auf das Sofa, er wird dir nichts tun, okay?"

Harry nickte nur und verkroch sich tiefer in die Kissen, was die Hausherrin schmunzeln ließ. Sie orderte bei den Hauselfen etwas Leichtes zu essen für den Jungen, das auch nach wenigen Augenblicken vor ihnen erschien. Nun musste sich Harry doch hinsetzen und er tat es auch, denn der Duft der Suppe drang in seine Nase und sein Magen fing an zu knurren, was ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Hausherrn erscheinen ließ.

Narzissa setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl und fragte den Jungen, ob er weiter erzählen würde.

Harry schaute erst nachdenklich, doch dann nickte er.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben, ach ja, mit dem Zug fuhren wir nach Hogwarts. Ich hatte etwas Bammel, denn ich war noch nie so weit weg von zu Hause und ich wusste ja auch nicht, was mich erwartete.

Doch dann kam das Beste, die Bootsfahrt mit Hagrid. Ich mag Hagrid, er war mir immer ein Freund, und ich hoffe er bleibt es auch, nicht so wie Ron und Hermine, die mich fallen lassen, weil ich Männer als Ehepartner habe. Dabei weiß ich nicht einmal, ob ich auf Frauen oder Männer stehe. Ich hatte nie die Zeit, das herauszufinden, und nun ist es zu spät."

„Harry, " unterbrach ihn Lucius kurz, „Heißt das, du warst noch Jungfrau, als sie dich nahmen?" Harry errötete und nickte wieder.

„Oh bei Merlin, dann haben sie dir deine Unschuld geraubt. Und Dumbledor hat es zugelassen, ich glaub es nicht." Entsetzt nahm er seinen Kopf in die Hände. Harry zuckte kurz zusammen, doch dann erzählte er weiter.

„Die Halle war einfach toll, als ich sie das erste Mal sah. Dann musste ich diesen komischen Hut aufsetzen. Vorher war Ron dran gewesen und als er nach Gryffindor kam, wollte ich auch dorthin, denn Draco kam ja nach Slytherin. Doch der Hut wollte mich unbedingt nach Slytherin schicken, doch weil ich so Angst vor denen hatte, bettelte ich, nicht dorthin zu müssen. So kam ich nach Gryffindor."

„Du wärst ein Slytherin, wenn Draco nicht so arrogant gewesen wäre? Bei Merlin, das hab ich nicht gewusst!" Unterbrach ihn Lucius wieder. Und wieder nickte Harry nur.

Narzissa nahm Harry nun in den Arm und streichelte sacht über dessen Rücken. Harry genoss diese Umarmung, er wusste, sie würde nichts von ihm erwarten.

„Na ja, von da an hatte ich schon einen Feind in der Schule. Doch schon beim Abendessen sah ich einen Lehrer. Er sah so düster und geheimnisvoll aus. Eben richtig interessant. Professor Snape, wie ich von den Weasley Zwillingen erfuhr.

Am nächsten Morgen hatte ich gleich Zaubertränke. Ich hoffte, dass mir dieses Fach gefallen würde, denn es hörte sich einfach toll an. Und wenn ich ein Zauberer war, wollte ich auch Zaubertränke brauen können. Ich weiß nicht was ich dachte, als Snape hereinkam, aber seine Stimme war so dunkel, dass ich eine Gänsehaut bekam, und was er sagte wollte ich nie wieder vergessen. Also schrieb ich es in Schönschrift auf. Doch fand er es nicht so gut. Er sah mich an, als wollte er mich fressen.

Dann fragte er mich nach einigen Zutaten für bestimmte Tränke, von denen ich ja überhaupt keine Ahnung hatte, wusste ich doch bis zum vorherigen Tag nicht, dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Also machte er mich gleich vor allen lächerlich und meinte, dass ich, auch wenn ich eine Berühmtheit bin, leider eine Niete in seinem Unterricht sei. Dabei hatten wir noch gar nichts gelernt. Und es hat sich leider nie geändert. Ich habe in diesen Jahren durch ihn so viele Punkte verloren, ich glaube, es waren wohl über tausend. Ich hab ihm nie was getan, doch als es immer schlimmer wurde, fing ich an ihn zu hassen.

Ich bin nicht mein Vater, doch das interessierte ihn nicht .Und nun das. Wie soll ich ihn mögen, wenn ich nicht weiß ob er es auch so meint wie er sagt. Er kann mich doch nicht von einem Tag zum anderen lieben. Das geht nicht, das kann doch nicht ehrlich sein, oder? Draco hat mir letztens gesagt, er hatte mich schon immer gemocht, doch mich geärgert, weil ich seine Freundschaft abgelehnt habe, aber glaubt er denn, ich kann das alles einfach so vergessen?

Sie machen es sich alles so leicht.

Aber ich kann das nicht. Ich hab daran zu knabbern.

Ihretwegen habe ich meine Freunde verloren. Sie versuchen die anderen gegen mich aufzuhetzen. Bald werde ich auch dort einsam sein. Für keinen bin ich einfach nur Harry.

Keiner will nur den Jungen sehen, alle sehen den Helden, der ich nicht sein will, oder den Feind, der ich auch nicht sein will. Ich will nicht kämpfen und töten müssen. Das kann ich nicht ertragen."

Erschöpft hielt er inne, und schloss die Augen. Narzissa hatte die ganze Zeit Tränen in den Augen. Dass der Junge so viel erleiden musste, hatten sie nicht gewusst. Auch Lucius kam sich schlecht vor, hatte er doch auch Harry einiges angetan.

„Harry, es tut mir sehr leid, was ich dir angetan habe, und ich weiß, ich kann es nicht einfach mit einem Spruch wieder gut machen, doch bitte ich dich um Verzeihung." Er hielt Harry die Hand hin, und nach einigem zögern schlug der Junge ein. Luc nahm ihn sacht in den Arm und drückte den Jungen an sich.

„Ich werde dich bestimmt nicht enttäuschen, mein Kleiner. Glaub mir bitte, ich werde dir beistehen und dich beschützen. Notfalls auch vor Draco und Severus. Lerne nun erst einmal Narzissa und mich kennen, und dich auf die Kinder konzentrieren.

Du wirst sie schon lieben, und ich hoffe, auch irgendwann mal die Väter, doch diese Liebe muss langsam wachsen, und nicht so, wie sich das diese Beiden denken, denn du hast Recht, man kann nicht glauben, dass sie dich von heute auf morgen lieben, nicht nach all den Querelen in der Schule. Doch lassen wie ihnen und dir die Zeit. Aber nun schlaf noch ein wenig, damit du wieder zu Kräften kommst, damit wir morgen Einkaufen gehen können."

Er stand auf und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer. „Möchtest du denn überhaupt noch mit uns einkaufen?" „Natürlich, aber meinst du dass ich morgen wieder aufstehen darf? Ob Professor Snape nicht was dagegen hat?"

„Das werden wir morgen sehen. Doch nun ruh dich wieder aus. Schlaf gut, mein Junge." Auch Narzissa gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer, doch wieder orderte sie eine Hauselfe ans Bett des Jungen.

Am späten Nachmittag kamen die drei wieder und legten eine Menge Tüten auf den Tisch und vergrößerten sie. Severus und Draco hatten eine Menge Klamotten für Harry besorgt. Hosen Hemden, T- Shirts, Unterwäsche, Socken, einfach alles was er brauchte.

„Habt ihr nicht ein wenig übertrieben?" fragte Narzissa sie. „Nein, der Junge hat doch gar keine eigene Kleidung."

„Das hab ich auch gesehen, doch hättet ihr Sachen kaufen sollen, die noch etwas mitwachsen. Er ist schwanger, vergessen? Diese Sachen kann er doch im Moment überhaupt nicht anziehen. Er braucht weite Hosen und Roben."

Die beiden sahen sich an und schüttelten gleichzeitig die Köpfe. Daran hatten sie gar nicht gedacht. Sie wollten doch nur schöne Kleidung für ihren Mann kaufen. Denn, wie hatte Narzissa gesagt, nur für Harry einkaufen, nicht für die Kinder. Doch hatten sie natürlich nicht widerstehen können. Es gab ja so niedliche Sachen für Babys. Lucius schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und schmunzelte.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch ein richtig schönes Geschenk für ihn gefunden." „Natürlich haben wir das auch. Severus hielt eine wunderschöne Kette in der Hand. Sie war sehr filigran gearbeitet und hatte ein Medaillon. Dort konnte er, auf eine Seite Bilder seiner Kinder hineintun, und auf der anderen Seite waren Bilder von Severus und Draco. Der Blonde hatte einen passenden Ring gekauft. Er hatte kleine Smaragde eingearbeitet. „Sehr schöne Geschenke. Die werden ihm sicher gefallen."

„Was meinst du? Können wir zu ihm?" fragte Draco fast schüchtern.

„Nur, wenn du im Hospital aufwachen willst." meinte Lucius und funkelte die Beiden an.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe. Wir werden erst einmal seine Bezugspersonen sein, und ihr haltet euch zurück. Noch einmal so eine Aktion übersteht er nicht."

Also machten sich alle auf in den Speisesaal zum Abendbrot. Dort erzählte Lucius, was sie heute von Harry gehört hatten. Danach waren alle leicht geschockt, das hatten sie ja nicht geahnt. Erst spät gingen sie schlafen und mussten noch lange alles überdenken. Doch bevor sie schlafen gingen, schauten sie noch einmal bei Harry vorbei, doch dieser lag still und friedlich und schlief. Die Hauselfe berichtete, dass der Junge nur einmal kurz erwacht war und zur Toilette ging, danach sich wieder hinlegte und auch sofort wieder einschlief. So konnten sie auch beruhigt schlafen gehen.


	9. Chapter 9

Sie sind zu dritt 9.Kapitel

Shopping

Der nächste Morgen kam und Harry fühlte sich ganz gut, trotzdem musste Severus ihn noch einmal untersuchen, ehe er mit Narzissa und Lucius einkaufen gehen konnte. „Harry, ich bitte dich um Entschuldigung, für alles, was ich dir angetan habe. All die Jahre hab ich dich für etwas bestraft, wofür du gar nichts konntest. Und nun auch noch das. Bitte glaube mir, ich werde dir nichts mehr tun und dir nicht wieder zu nahe kommen." Harry schaute Severus an und sah den Ernst in dessen Augen. „Ich nehme die Entschuldigung an, doch bitte, lassen sie mir Zeit, das alles zu verarbeiten. Ich bin noch nicht soweit."

„Du hast alle Zeit der Welt. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir eines Tages zusammen leben können." Dann ließ er den Jungen allein. Kurz darauf kam Narzissa herein, legte ihm Wäsche hin und ließ ein warmes Bad ein. „Ein Bad ist viel entspannender als eine Dusche. Wenn du fertig bist, können wir los. Aber alles in Ruhe. Keine Hektik. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt. Wenn du willst, den ganzen Tag."

Sie verließ das Zimmer wieder und Harry ging baden. Sie hat wirklich Recht, das Bad ist herrlich entspannend.

Er wusch sich noch die Haare und stieg dann aus der Wanne und machte sich fertig. Im Speisezimmer saßen die anderen schon am Tisch und frühstückten.

„Guten Morgen, " grüsste der Junge leise. „Guten Morgen, Harry, " kam auch gleich die Antwort. Er setzte sich und aß etwas, danach machten sie die Drei auf in die Winkelgasse. „Harry, wo möchtest du denn als erstes hin?" fragte ihn Lucius. „Ich weiß es noch nicht, ich hab keine Ahnung was ich ihnen schenken kann. Ich kenn sie doch gar nicht richtig."

„Oh, du möchtest Weihnachtsgeschenke für Draco und Severus kaufen? Nun, bei Severus machst du mit einem Buch über Zaubertränke nichts verkehrt, und Draco würde sich über ein Buch zum erlernen eines Animagus bestimmt freuen, " meinte Luc und seine Frau nickte. „Meint ihr nicht, dass der Professor schon alle hat?" „Harry, kannst du dich nicht überwinden ihn wenigstens Severus zu nennen? Mehr verlangt niemand von dir. Doch dies ist ein Anfang, hm? Was meinst du?" fragte ihn Luc. „Du hast Recht, ich versuch es, das tut mir ja nicht weh."

„ So ist es richtig. Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kommen. Es stimmt, Severus hat viele Bücher über Tränke, aber es kommen auch immer wieder neue heraus. Weißt du was? In der Nocturngasse gibt es ein kleines Geschäft, die haben oft sehr seltene Bücher da, vielleicht sollten wir als erstes dorthin gehen. Du brauchst auch keine Angst haben, du bist da genau so sicher wie in der Winkelgasse. Wir sind ja bei dir."

Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Nocturngasse, wo es Harry doch etwas mulmig wurde, doch kamen sie unbehelligt in den kleinen Laden, wo sie sich umschauten. Doch es war nicht das da, was Harry suchte. Nur Bücher, die Severus schon hatte, wie Lucius wusste.

Aber sie fanden ein tolles Buch über Animagie. Das würde er für Draco holen, obwohl es nicht gerade billig war, doch hatte er sich bei Gingotts mit genug Geld ausgestattet. Er wollte nicht, dass die Malfoys für ihn bezahlten. Es sollten ja seine Geschenke sein. Sie schauten sich noch länger in dem Laden um und Harry merkte sich, über was sich Narzissa und Lucius unterhielten und was den beiden wohl gefallen könnte.

In einer Ecke, sehr unscheinbar sah Harry noch einige Bücher. Sie schienen sehr alt zu sein. Mal sehen was das für welche sind dachte er und ging näher. Er sah sich den Autor an und wurde blass. Es war von Salazar Slytherin persönlich geschrieben. Das musste ja uralt sein, und als er den Titel las, blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen. Das wäre DAS Geschenk, doch würde er es wohl nicht bezahlen können. Das war bestimmt unbezahlbar. Dennoch nahm er es in die Hand und ging damit zum Verkäufer. „Sir, was bitte kostet dieses Buch?" fragte er schüchtern. Der Verkäufer hatte keine Ahnung, was für einen Schatz er da hatte.

„Na, sagen wir, weil es schon sehr alt ist, 10 Galleonen. Kannst du das bezahlen? Weißt du, heute will niemand mehr alte Bücher, die wollen alle nur neue kaufen."

„Ich nehme es und das über Animagie auch." sagte Harry schnell, bevor es sich der Mann noch anders überlegte. Lucius und Narzissa hatten es gar nicht mitbekommen, sie hatten noch einige Dinge entdeckt, die sie kauften. Doch Harry sprach kurz mit dem Verkäufer, er ließ sich einige Dinge wegstellen. „Ich bezahl sie schon mit, und hol sie mir gleich ab, geht das? Meine Begleiter sollen es nicht sehen. Es ist für sie zum Fest."

„Ist gut Kleiner, ich pack es dir schon ein und du kannst es nachher abholen. Willst du die Bücher auch hier lassen? Dann kriegen sie es gar nicht mit, weil du die dann ja auch abholst." „Ja, das ist eine gute Idee."

Harry ließ sich alles schön einpacken und auch gleich Namen draufschreiben, nicht, dass er die Geschenke noch verwechselte. Auch für Tom hatte er ein Geschenk gefunden. Dann ging es weiter, sie schlenderten von einem Geschäft ins Nächste. Harry füllte noch seine Zutaten für Zaubertränke auf und besorgte sich auch wieder neue Stifte und Leinwände.

Auf Narzissas erstaunte Mine, erklärte Harry. „Ich male sehr gern und auch einigermaßen gut. Wenn ich allein bin lenkt es mich ab." Auf dem Rückweg holte er seine Sachen ab, verkleinerte sie und steckte sie ein. Dann ging es wieder zurück in die Winkelgasse, wo er sich bei Madam Malkins neue Roben bestellte.

Narzissa beriet ihn und erklärte auch der Schneiderin, das Harry schwanger war. „Mister Potter, würden sie dann bitte ihre Illusion abnehmen? Damit ich die richtigen Maße nehmen kann. Oh, sie sind ja schon sehr weit, dann kann es ja nicht mehr lange dauern." „Oh, doch, noch drei Monate, aber es werden Zwillinge, darum der Bauch." „Na, dann wünsche ich ihnen viel Glück. Sie sind aber viel zu dünn für Zwillinge, sie müssen mehr essen, sonst haben sie ja gar nicht genug Kraft, um sie auf die Welt zu bringen."

„Das sagen wir ihm auch immer, aber sie sehen ja, es bringt nichts, " meinte Narzissa lachend. Harry sah sie lieb an, er mochte sie sehr. Obwohl er sie doch erst ein paar Tage kannte, doch bei ihr fühlte er sich geborgen. Ja, sie würde gut auf die Kinder aufpassen, und sie in seinem Sinne erziehen, bis er mit der Schule fertig war. Sie verließen Madam Malkins, um die Roben später wieder abzuholen. Mittlerweile war es schon Mittag geworden und sie suchten sich ein Restaurant, wo sie in Ruhe essen konnten. Harry hatte Hunger bekommen und bestellte sich ein großes Schnitzel und Kartoffeln, und einen großen Salatteller. Lucius und Narzissa bestellten sich Fisch, den Harry gar nicht mochte.

Während sie aßen, beobachtete die blonde Frau den Jungen. Sie spürte, dass ihn irgendetwas sehr beschäftigte. Doch wollte sie ihn nicht bedrängen. Er würde schon sagen, was ihn bedrückte. Und so war es auch.

„Narzissa, Lucius, darf ich euch was fragen?"

„Harry, du kannst uns alles fragen, was dich bedrückt oder freut. Was ist es denn?" machte Lucius ihm klar.

„Na ja, ihr seid doch nun meine Schwiegereltern, oder nicht?" „Ja, das sind wir, und es macht uns glücklich."

„Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr mir erlaubt euch Mum und Dad zu nennen. Wenn ihr es nicht wollt, kann ich es auch verstehen, seid mir bitte nicht böse." Die Beiden sahen den Jungen an und fingen an zu strahlen.

„Harry, wir würden uns sehr freuen, wenn du uns als deine Eltern haben möchtest. Wir fühlen uns geehrt." Sie standen auf und nahmen den verlegenen Jungen in die Arme und drückten ihn sacht an sich. Der Kleine verspannte sich kurz, doch dann ließ er sich in die Umarmung fallen. „Endlich hab ich auch Eltern, " flüsterte Harry glücklich.

„So mein Sohn, wo wollen wir denn nun hin?" fragte Narzissa und schaute Harry lächelnd an. „Ich würde gern nach London, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht." „Heute geht alles so, wie du es möchtest, und wenn du nach London willst, werden wir dorthin gehen, " Also apparierte sie in eine stille Seitenstraße. Harry steuerte auf ein Kaufhaus zu, doch Lucius hielt ihn fest und zeigte auf das beste Haus am Platz. Das „Harrolds", und er zog den Jungen mit sich.

„Mein Sohn, das musst du uns nun erlauben. Schließlich machen wir das mit Draco auch.  
Also komm, suchen wir noch was Hübsches für dich." Am Ständer mit wunderschönen Pullovern blieb Lucius stehen. Zielstrebig suchte er einige heraus, die Harry anprobieren musste. Nun war der blonde Mann in seinem Element und war nicht zu bremsen. „Hier probier das auch noch an."

Schon lagen mehrere Hosen und Hemden auf Harrys Armen. „Dad, bitte, das ist genug. Ich kann nicht mehr!" rief Harry nach zwei Stunden ausziehen, anprobieren und wieder ausziehen völlig verzweifelt. „Tut mir leid, Sohn, bin wohl richtig in einen Rausch geraten."

Narzissa lachte laut los, als sie die Gesichter der beiden sah. So sahen Draco und Lucius auch immer aus, wenn sie hier einkauften. „Doch nun kommt weiter. Wir wollen doch noch mehr sehen"

Harry ging direkt auf ein Kinderwarengeschäft zu. Verzückt sah er sich die Babysachen an. Es gab so schöne Strampler, Jäckchen und andere Sachen. Verlegen nahm er das eine oder andere in die Hand. Narzissa und Lucius nickten sich zu. Der Junge schien die Kleinen zu akzeptieren.

„Was meint ihr, Mum, Dad, soll ich schon etwas kaufen, oder lieber noch etwas warten?" „Wenn du etwas kaufen willst, dann mach das doch. Du hast Recht, hier gibt es wirklich wunderschöne Sachen. Komm, suchen wir etwas für die Kleinen aus."

Harry fand so viele niedliche Sachen, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er nehmen sollte, und wären die Malfoys nicht bei ihm gewesen, er hätte den Laden leer gekauft. Doch sie hielten ihn immer wieder zurück. Schließlich hatten sie schon ein komplett eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer für die Babys.

Das sollten er, Draco und Severus zu Weihnachten bekommen.

„So, gehen wir noch was trinken? Ich hab von dieser Luft hier einen ganz trockenen Hals bekommen." Sagte Harry und seine neuen Eltern nickten. Mit den ganzen Tüten bepackt, die in einer stillen Ecke geschrumpft wurden, verließen sie das Geschäft und suchten ein Cafe auf, wo sie sich Kaffee und Saft bestellten. Auch ein Stück Kuchen gönnten sie sich. So oft kamen sie auch nicht hierher, und diese Muggel konnten einfach guten Kuchen backen.

„Wo möchtest du denn noch hin?" „Oh, ich möchte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause und die Füße hochlegen, " kicherte Harry etwas verlegen.

„Dagegen ist nichts einzuwenden. Wenn wir hier fertig sind, können wir zurück in die Winkelgasse. Wir müssen ja noch deine Roben abholen, oder soll ich das morgen machen?" erklärte Narzissa. „Nein, das können wir noch machen."

Doch dann wurde er plötzlich blass, und die Malfoys schauten sich erstaunt an, doch dann sahen sie die Ursache für das Blass werden. Ein Ehepaar erschien in dem Cafe und schaute sich um. Doch dann stoppten sie und kamen auf Harry zu. Der Mann holte sofort aus und schlug zu. Harry flog von seinem Stuhl und fiel auf die Erde. „Was machst du Missgeburt hier? Solltest du nicht in deiner abnormalen Schule sein? Wie kommst du hierher, verdammter Freak." Lucius war aufgesprungen und half Harry hoch, setzte den Jungen wieder auf seinen Stuhl und baute sich vor dem Paar auf.

„Wenn ihnen ihr Leben lieb ist, dann sehen sie zu dass sie hier ganz schnell verschwinden, bevor ich sie hier auf der Stelle verzaubere, oder töte. Wie können sie es wagen, meinen Sohn zu schlagen, das werden sie noch bitter bereuen, verschwinden sie schnell und am besten so weit wie sie können. Wenn ich sie finde, sind sie nur noch Geschichte." fauchte Lucius wütend.

Er war wütend auf die Dursleys, aber auch auf sich, dass er nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte und nicht verhinderte, dass dieser den Jungen schlagen konnte.

„Wieso ihr Sohn? Seit wann ist das ihr Sohn?" „Das geht sie gar nichts an, aber das ist mein Sohn und wagen sie es nicht, noch einmal die Hand gegen ihn zu erheben." Vernon war blass geworden und verließ mit seiner Frau das Cafe.

Harry, der in Narzissas Armen weinte, wollte nur noch nach Hause. Der Cafebesitzer entschuldigte sich mehrmals bei ihm, doch Harry winkte ab. So machten sie sich auf in eine stille Seitenstraße und apparierten direkt nach Malfoy Manor, wo sich Harry sofort in sein Zimmer verkroch und zu Bett ging. Das hatte ihn so geschockt, dass er sich nicht beruhigen konnte.


	10. Chapter 10

Sie sind zu dritt 10.Kapitel

Narzissa und Lucius waren immer noch wütend auf diese Verwandten, dass die anderen im Salon sofort sahen, dass dieser Tag wohl nicht so gelaufen war, wie es sollte.

„Sagt mal, was ist denn nur in euch gefahren? Hat Harry sich daneben benommen? Kann ich mir eigentlich nicht vorstellen." meinte Tom grinsend.

„Nein Harry war ganz lieb. Aber wir sind diesen Dursleys begegnet. So etwas Schlimmes hab ich noch nie gesehen. Wenn wir nicht in diesem Cafe gewesen wären, hätte ich ihn umgebracht. Nur weil es so voll war, konnte ich das nicht machen. Er hat es doch glatt gewagt, den Jungen in meiner Gegenwart zu schlagen. Der Kleine ist vom Stuhl gefallen, Severus, könntest du noch mal nach ihm schauen? Ich mach mir Sorgen, er war so still und hat nur geweint."

Lucius hatte noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, als Severus schon weg war.

„Wie konnte er das tun? Wie kam es dazu?" Auch Draco war nun sauer. Wie konnte es jemand wagen seinen Mann zu schlagen? Der würde nicht mehr lange leben, das nahm er sich fest vor. „Nun, wir waren nach dem Einkaufen noch in einem Cafe. Harry hatte Durst und wir wollten noch in Ruhe einen Kaffee trinken und ein Stück Kuchen essen. Wir waren fast fertig als Harry plötzlich blass wurde und auf den Eingang starrte. Wir schauten auch dorthin und sahen ein Ehepaar reinkommen. Er, dick wie ein Walross, sie dürr und Pferdegesichtig. Er sieht Harry, kommt sofort auf ihn zu und ehe ich reagieren kann, schlägt er Harry, dass der vom Stuhl fällt. Die ganze Gesichtshälfte war sofort rot und schwoll an."

„Dann hättet ihr Lucius sehen müssen, " unterbrach ihn Narzissa. „Er stand auf, so schnell konnten die gar nicht gucken, baute sich vor dem Mann auf und sprach mit einer Stimme, bei der es einem kalt den Rücken runter läuft. Wie können sie es wagen, meinen Sohn zu schlagen? Laufen sie, so schnell und so weit wie sie können, oder so. Ihr hättet die beiden sehen sollen. Schneeweiß waren sie und so schnell verschwunden, dass die Tür noch nicht zu war."

Lucius nickte nur bei diesen Worten. „Tom, wenn ich den in die Finger kriege lebt der nicht mehr lange. Ich kann Harry verstehen, dass er vor diesem Kerl so eine Angst hat. Wo er doch bei ihnen keine Magie hat, wie soll er sich dagegen wehren können?"

Draco schaute seine Eltern an. „Darf ich fragen wieso er dein Sohn ist?"

„Draco, er ist dein Mann, also mein Schwiegersohn und er hat uns gefragt, ob er uns Mum und Dad nennen darf. Und wir sind sehr glücklich darüber, zeigt es uns doch, dass er uns vertraut und wenn ihr es noch richtig macht, wird er euch noch in diesen Ferien auch vertrauen, denn ich glaube nicht, dass er euch hasst, er kennt nur keine Liebe. Sie wurde ihm nie gezeigt. Hast du etwas dagegen, dass er uns so nennt?" „Nein, wie könnte ich. Ich bin doch froh darüber. Hatte mich bloß gewundert. Und wie war sonst euer Tag?"

Die beiden schmunzelten. Sie ahnten, dass ihr Sohn doch etwas eifersüchtig war. Er wollte seine Eltern nicht teilen, oder wenigstens nicht gern. Doch sah er ein, dass Harry endlich Eltern brauchte, um Liebe überhaupt zu verstehen.

„Sonst war unser Tag sehr schön gewesen. Harry setzt sich mit den Kindern auseinander. Er hat sehr schöne Sachen für die Zwei gekauft. Ich musste ihn richtig bremsen. Sie werden hier aufwachsen können. Er lässt sie hier bei uns, das haben wir auch schon beschlossen. Er wird sich an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien um die Kinder kümmern. Und ich hoffe sehr, ihr beide auch."

„Natürlich Mum, was denkst du denn? Ich kann es kaum abwarten sie zu sehen. Wie sollen sie bloß heißen? Ich hab keine Ahnung von Namen." „Das kannst du ruhig Harry überlassen. Er wird schon die richtigen finden. Das dürft ihr ihm nicht wegnehmen." „Machen wir bestimmt nicht, " meinte Draco zu seiner Mutter gewandt. „Was Severus wohl macht? Es dauert ganz schön lange.

Während die Beiden den anderen alles erzählten war Severus zum Zimmer von Harry geeilt. „Harry, was ist denn passiert? Luc sagte, es geht dir nicht gut? Schau mich doch bitte an. Das sieht ja schlimm aus. Die Seite ist ja ganz geschwollen, warte, ich hol eine Salbe." Er verließ schnell das Zimmer des Jungen und holte die Salbe und einen Beruhigungstrank.

Den würde der Kleine gebrauchen können. Damit ging er zurück zu dem Jungen. „Setz dich bitte mal hin und zeig mir die Seite, damit ich sie eincremen kann. Willst du mir erzählen, wie das geschehen ist? Oder möchtest du das nicht?"

„Das war mein Onkel. Er hat mich in einem Cafe überrascht, wo ich gerade mit Mum und Dad einen Kaffee trank. So schnell konnte ich gar nicht reagieren, wie der auf mich zustürmte und mich ohrfeigte."

„Dad? Du nennst Lucius Dad?" „Ja, und Narzissa Mum, sie haben es mir erlaubt." „Das finde ich sehr schön und es freut mich für dich, wo du doch nie Eltern hattest, an die du dich erinnern kannst." Sanft cremte Severus die Wange ein und fast sofort verschwand der Bluterguss. Dann untersuchte er den Schwarzhaarigen noch einmal, doch war alles in Ordnung. „Möchtest du denn jetzt im Bett bleiben, oder kommst du noch mit runter, " fragte er den Jungen. „Ich möchte schlafen, es war doch ein wenig viel heute. Sei mir bitte nicht böse."

„Harry, ich kann dir doch nicht böse sein, und ich versteh dich auch. Ich hab hier noch einen Beruhigungstrank. Wenn du willst kannst du ihn nehmen. Er schadet euch nicht." grinste Severus ihn an. Harry lächelte zurück. „Danke, Severus, " flüsterte Harry schon im Einschlummern. Severus strahlte, der Junge hatte ihm beim Vornamen genannt. Es schien aufwärts zu gehen. Vielleicht konnten sie ihn doch noch für sich gewinnen.

„Schlaf schön, mein Schatz. Träum was Schönes." Er hätte ihm noch gerne einen Kuss gegeben, doch das verkniff er sich. Nicht schon wieder einen Fehler machen.

Harry sah es und freute sich, dass er ihn in Ruhe ließ. Sollten sie es ehrlich meinen? Er hoffte es sehr. Vielleicht wurde ja doch noch alles gut. Er wollte dass seinige tun, wenn sie es auch taten. Über diesen Gedanken schlief er ein und träumte wieder von seinen Kindern und Männern, die ihn alle anlächelten. "Es wird alles gut." riefen sie und er nickte ihnen lachend zu.

Der nächste Tag wurde für Harry wunderschön. Er durfte den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken.

So viele Kugeln konnte er unterbringen, in allen Farben waren sie vorhanden. Es machte ihm so viel Spaß, dass er die anderen mit seiner guten Laune ansteckte. „Mum, hast du noch etwas Lametta? Dort drüben fehlt noch etwas von dem Roten. Draco, hast du die Äpfel fertig? Danke dir." Er hängte die roten Äpfel in den Baum. Dann stellte er die Leiter weg, die Draco festgehalten hatte. Ihm was es zu gefährlich gewesen, Harry darauf stehen zu sehen, darum hatte er sie gehalten.

Es dauerte Stunden, und diese waren sehr harmonisch. Harry war einfach glücklich.

Danach ein kleiner Imbiss, und weiter ging es mit Geschenke unter dem Baum verteilen.

Damit sie morgen früh alle da waren. „Sag mal Draco, wollte Blaise nicht auch noch kommen

Und Weihnachten mit uns feiern?" fragte Narzissa ihren Sohn. „Ja, aber er wollte erst morgen früh kommen. Heute wollte er mit seinen Eltern feiern, da die beiden ja morgen arbeiten müssen und er sonst allein wäre."

„Dann weiß ich ja bescheid, sag bitte der Hauselfe, sie soll für einen mehr decken. Harry was ist mit dir? Hast du alles unter den Baum gelegt?" „Ja, hab ich. Wir können das Zimmer schließen, nicht das Draco noch nachschaut, was er bekommt." grinste der Schwarzhaarige und schaute verschmitzt zu Draco. Der ging darauf ein. „Oh Mutter, bitte sag mir was ich bekomme. Ich sterbe vor Ungeduld, bitte, bitte."

Harry lag fast vor lachen auf dem Sofa, so lustig war Draco. Der strahlte, endlich lachte sein Ehemann mal. Und so befreiend. Er sah seine Mutter dankbar an, ja sie hatte es geschafft, den Jungen aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu holen, nur durch ihr Dasein und ihre Herzlichkeit.

Er merkte auch, dass der Junge sich ihnen nicht mehr so entzog. Wenn sie ihm nicht zu nahe kamen, blieb er ruhig und gelassen. Auf dieser Ebene konnten sie sich doch dem Jungen nähern, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Severus kam mit einigen Geschenken herein, die er ebenfalls noch unter den Baum legte. „Oh, was gibt es denn hier so lustiges? Man hört euch ja sogar noch zwei Zimmer weiter."

„Draco versucht, an die Geschenke zu kommen, er ist ja soooo neugierig." kicherte Harry wieder und kringelte sich auf dem Sofa. Auch Severus schaute ihn amüsiert an und freute sich über dessen gute Laune. „Aha, dann werden wir mal ganz schnell das Zimmer abschließen, sonst fehlt gleich die Hälfte der Geschenke."

„Hach, das tat gut, " Harry wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

„Aber nun hab ich Hunger. Gibt es bald was oder soll ich mir erst mal eine Banane essen?"

„Nein, es müsste eigentlich jeden Augenblick zum Essen gongen." Und genau in diesem Moment gongte es auch schon. Also gingen sie alle ins Speisezimmer und setzten sich hin. Auch Lucius und Tom tauchten auf. „Hallo, ihr seht aus als hättet ihr viel Spaß gehabt." meinte Letzterer belustigt. „Ja hatten wir, doch nun haben wir Hunger. Setzt euch und dann fangt an." sagte Narzissa und griff zu.

So verlief dieser Tag friedlich, denn Harry verließ das Haus nur, um im Garten einen Schneemann zu bauen. Warm eingepackt machte er sich ans Werk. Nach und nach kamen die anderen dazu. Sie hatten ihn die ganze Zeit beobachtet und seine Freude gespürt, da wollten sie auch nicht zurück stehen. Alle zusammen bauten sie einen riesigen Schneemann. Die Kugeln mussten hinterher mit Magie übereinander gestapelt werden, doch Harry strahlte ihn an.

„So mein Freund, nun bleib schön lange stehen. Damit ich dich lange ansehen kann."

Durchgefroren machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg ins Haus, wo die Hauselfe Milly schon ein schönes Bad für Harry eingelassen hatten. Sie wusste, dass der Kleine ein heißes Bad liebte, und wenn er so fror, war das genau das richtige, und sie hatte Recht. Schnell zog sich der Junge aus und legte sich in die Wanne. Oh, war das schön. Langsam wurde er wieder warm, und dick eingemummelt in seinen Pyjama legte er sich ins Bett und schlief schnell ein. Das Abendessen hatte er ganz vergessen, doch die anderen warteten auf ihn, und als er nicht kam machte sich Lucius auf ihn zu suchen. Als er ihn tief schlafend im Bett fand, sah der Kleine einfach zu niedlich aus, mit den hochroten Wangen. Zärtlich deckte er ihn zu und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Schlaf gut mein Sohn." flüsterte er und verließ das Zimmer.

„Er schläft tief und fest. Er hatte heute viel Spaß, das hat ihn wohl müde gemacht. Sag nachher Milly Bescheid, dass sie ihm noch einen Snack ans Bett stellt. Kann ja sein, dass er noch mal aufwacht und Hunger bekommt. Er ist in letzter Zeit immer hungrig, hab ich das Gefühl." meinte Luc. „Ja, aber das ist auch gut. Er ist noch viel zu leicht. Die Kleinen nehmen ihm zuviel an Energie weg, das muss er endlich ausgleichen." Erklärte ihm Severus, der dem Jungen immer einen Aufbautrank bereitstellte.

Völlig ausgeruht stand Harry am nächsten Morgen auf. Er hatte wirklich durchgeschlafen.

Nun fühlte er sich ausgeruht und machte sich fertig. Heute war Weihnachten und er freute sich darauf, auch wenn er keine Geschenke erwartete, vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit von seinen Männern, denn dieses Jahr würde er wohl von Ron und Hermine kein Geschenk bekommen.

Auf dem Weg zum Speisezimmer begegnete ihm Severus.

„Guten Morgen, Severus, hast du gut geschlafen?" „Guten Morgen mein Schatz, ja ich hab sehr gut geschlafen. Das Toben im Schnee hat mich gut schlafen lassen. Und du, bist du noch einmal wach geworden?" „Nein, Sev, ich hab durchgeschlafen und nun bin ich ausgeschlafen." „Das freut mich. Dann hast du auch bestimmt Hunger." „Jep, hab ich." Sie kamen ins Speisezimmer, wo schon die anderen saßen. „Oh, seid ihr alle schon auf? Ich dachte, wir wären die ersten?"

„Weihnachtsmorgen sind wir immer früh auf, außerdem kommt Blaise doch gleich." erklärte ihm Draco. „Stimmt ja, hätte ich glatt vergessen. Wird er nicht sauer sein, dass ich hier bin?"

„Warum sollte er?" fragte Narzissa. Doch er wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn es machte

# Plopp #und Blaise und sein Vater kamen in der Eingangshalle an. „Guten Morgen und frohe Weihnachten." riefen die Zabinis und alle antworteten.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen, wie geht es euch denn?" grinste der Dunkelhaarige und Harry grinste ihn an. „Danke, uns geht es sehr gut. Schön dass du da bist, dann können wir ja anfangen mit dem Frühstück. Komm mit, oh sorry, Mister Zabini, guten Morgen." „Schon gut Junge, wie ich höre, geht es dir gut. Wird es nicht schwer, so viel Gewicht rum zu schleppen?" und er deutete auf den Bauch des Jungen. „Ja, aber noch geht es. Ich glaube in zwei Monaten bin ich froh, wenn alles vorbei ist."

Sie nickten sich freundlich zu und betraten das Speisezimmer, setzten sich und fingen endlich an zu essen.

„So, wenn jetzt alle fertig sind können wir doch endlich anfangen, die Geschenke auszupacken." rief Draco, und stand schon auf. Lucius stand vor dem Baum und Harry fing an ein Weihnachtslied zu singen, er liebte diese Lieder und sang sie in der Adventzeit eigentlich immer, doch dieses Jahr war ihm nicht danach zumute, doch nun wollte er gerne singen und er tat es auch. Alle anderen fanden dieses Muggel Weihnachtslied wunderschön und dazu hatte Harry eine sehr schöne Stimme. „Harry, das war wirklich sehr schön, frohe Weihnachten, mein Sohn." „ Frohe Weihnachten Mum und Dad, hab euch lieb, " flüsterte er.

„Wir dich auch, " meinte Lucius und gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn, ebenso seine Mum. „Doch nun pack auch deine Geschenke aus."

Er sah sie erstaunt an. „Ich bekomm Geschenke? Wirklich?"

„Ja natürlich, was denkst du denn? Glaubst du nur Draco bekommt welche? Du meinst doch nicht, wir laden dich zu Weihnachten ein und lassen dich dann zuschauen, wie Draco Geschenke auspackt?"

Narzissa nahm Harry Kopfschüttelnd in den Arm, und ging mit ihm zum Baum und überreichte ihm sein erstes Geschenk. Er packte es aus und fand eine große Staffelei vor. „Oh, ihr habt euch gemerkt, dass ich gesagt hab, ich male sehr gern?"

„Natürlich, wir wollten doch etwas, was dir gefällt." sagte Luc und erntete ein dankbares Lächeln. Dazu bekam er neue Leinwände und jede Menge Farben und Pinsel. „Damit bin ich ja für das ganze Jahr eingedeckt. Vielen Dank, das ist einfach toll."

Von Tom hatte er einige Bücher in Parsel bekommen, und das Versprechen ihm die Schrift beizubringen. Und über die Geschenke von Draco und Severus freute er sich besonders. Natürlich auch über die Sachen für die Babys freute er sich. Dann überreichte er ihnen seine Geschenke. Severus war sprachlos, als er das Buch sah. „Harry, woher hast du diesen Schatz.

So etwas Wertvolles kannst du mir doch nicht schenken, es muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben. Das ist viel zu wertvoll." stammelte Severus und sah immer noch fassungslos auf das Buch. „Nein, so teuer war es nicht, ich glaube der Mann wusste gar nicht, was für ein tolles Buch er da hatte. Ich hab es in dem kleinen Geschäft in der Nocturngasse bekommen."

Auch Draco hatte sein Geschenk ausgepackt und las schon fasziniert darin. „Harry, das hab ich mir schon lange gewünscht. Ich hab zwar auch eins, aber da steht es leider nicht sehr gut beschrieben drin und ich hab es nicht geschafft. Doch mit diesem Buch kann ich es schaffen. Danke vielmals."

Er war aufgestanden und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen vorsichtig in den Arm und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Auch Severus gab ihm einen Kuss und Harry fühlte sich nicht bedrängt. Heute war Weihnachten und da gehörte es nun mal dazu. Er gab auch seinen Schwiegereltern ihre Geschenke, die sich riesig darüber freuten.

Für Tom hatte er ein wunderschönes Schreibfederset gefunden. Es waren besonders seltene Federn darin verarbeitet und auch Tom freute sich, hatte sich der Junge doch sehr viele Gedanken zu jedem einzelnen gemacht. Nach dem ganzen Auspacken war etwas Bewegung angesagt und so machten alle einen langen Spaziergang, um wieder Hunger fürs Mittagessen zu haben.

So verliefen die Feiertage ruhig und entspannt ab. Und Harry fühlte sich immer wohler, auch weil sich seine „Männer" ihm die Ruhe gaben die er brauchte, doch nach den Feiertagen kam er ihnen langsam näher. Sie ließen ihn kommen, und nahmen ihn offen auf, doch noch ging alles sehr vorsichtig vor sich. Auch mit Tom hatte er eine Aussprache. Er erfuhr, warum Tom seine Eltern umbrachte, er konnte es zwar immer noch nicht verstehen, aber er verzieh ihm, denn ändern konnte er es nicht mehr. Doch wollte er sich nicht auf seine Seite stellen, aber auch nicht auf die weiße Seite. Er hielt sich heraus, denn er wollte sich auf seine Schule, Ausbildung und auf seine Kinder konzentrieren.


	11. Chapter 11

Sie sind zu dritt 11. Kapitel

Endlich zusammen

Am Tag vor der Abreise zur Schule saßen Harry und Severus auf einem der Couchen im Salon und lasen. Severus war völlig in sein Buch von Harry versunken, als er von einem Stöhnen unterbrochen wurde. „Harry, was ist los"

„Nichts schlimmes, Sev, nur die Kleinen tanzen gerade wieder Rock´n Roll." „Was??" „Ein Muggeltanz, sehr wild und schnell." Severus nickte verstehend und sah doch sehnsüchtig auf den Bauch des Jungen. Der sah das, nahm dessen Hand und legte sie auf seinen Bauch, wo die Kleinen gerade wieder zutraten.

Severus bekam einen total verliebten Ausdruck in seine Augen, und Harry konnte nicht anders, beugte sich vor und küsste seinen Mann zart auf die Lippen. Nach der ersten Überraschungssekunde erwiderte Sev den Kuss. Oh, wie war der süß. Er wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören und strich sanft mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des Jüngeren und bat um Einlass, der ihm auch gewährt wurde. Sie lösten sich erst, als sie keine Luft mehr bekamen. Mit geröteten Wangen und geschwollenen Lippen

schaute Harry Severus an. „Ich glaube ich hab mich verliebt, " flüsterte der Kleinere und Severus nahm ihn zärtlich in den Arm. „Ich liebe dich auch Harry, so sehr, " erwiderte der Ältere.

Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, das Draco eingetreten war und sie beobachtete. Als er Harrys Worte vernahm, waren seine Gefühle sehr zwiespältig. Er wusste, er liebte Harry, doch liebte der ihn auch? Was sollte er tun, wenn der Schwarzhaarige nur seinen Paten wollte? Nein, er wollte nicht auf ihn verzichten, ihn aber auch nicht zwingen müssen, mit ihm zu schlafen. Doch Harry schaute auf, sah ihn und hielt ihm die Hand

entgegen.

Schnell kam der Blonde näher und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch und Harry legte auch dessen Hand auf seinen Bauch, damit auch er seine Kinder spüren konnte. Der Blonde war völlig fasziniert von den Bewegungen der Kleinen. Dann küsste ihn der Dunkelhaarige genau so wie seinen älteren Mann.

Auch ihm gewährte er Einlass in seine Mundhöhle, die der Blonde auch gleich plünderte. Zärtlich hielten ihn seine Männer in ihren Armen und schmusten mit ihm. Und endlich fühlte er sich wohl dabei, denn er spürte, dass sie es ehrlich mit ihm meinten. „Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz, " säuselte ihm Draco verliebt ins Ohr, was ihm einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ich liebe euch auch, glaube ich wenigstens, denn nun fühle ich mich wohl, wenn ihr mir nahe seid. Doch bitte, mehr möchte ich noch nicht, lasst mir noch Zeit, dann bin auch zu mehr bereit."

„Wir lassen dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Wir sind ja schon froh, dass du uns nicht mehr ablehnst, und wir uns auch mal mit unseren Kindern verbunden fühlen können. Danke dafür." meinten Severus und Draco zwischen unzähligen Küssen.

Dann kuschelten sie noch auf der Couch alle zusammen und lasen noch weiter. Harry saß in der Mitte angekuschelt an Severus und Draco angelehnt an ihn. Er kam sich wirklich vor wie ein Sandwich. Aber es war einfach gemütlich.

„Harry, wollen wir denn diese letzte Nacht hier in unserem Schlafzimmer verbringen?"

fragte Severus etwas zaghaft. „Du musst keine Angst haben." „Hab ich nicht, ich hatte es mir auch schon gedacht. Dort können wir es uns einmal richtig gemütlich machen, mal sehen wie es sich entwickelt. Wir können uns ja langsam herantasten." Flüsterte Harry leicht errötend. Draco war glücklich, endlich konnten sie ihren Kleinen verwöhnen und das würden sie auch tun.

Er freute sich auf diesen Abend. Er wollte dafür noch etwas besorgen, darum stand er auf, gab Harry einen Kuss und verließ den Salon mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. Harry ahnte nichts Gutes. Doch ließ er ihn.

Gegen Mittag kamen die Malfoys wieder, die Freunde besucht hatten. Tom hatte heute ein Treffen mit den äußeren Todessern, wobei er Lucius und Severus nicht brauchte. Er hatte heute nur ein paar bestrafen müssen, weil es einige Vorfälle gegeben hatte. Auch musste er den Jungen geschützt wissen. „ Und nun noch zum Wichtigsten, es geht um Harry Potter. Wer dem Jungen etwas antut, oder es nur versucht, wird keine Gelegenheit bekommen das zu bereuen, lasst es euch gesagt sein. Der Junge ist tabu. Für alle." zischte er in die Runde.

„Ja Mylord," hörte er und war zufrieden. Er löste die Versammlung auf. Sollte je einer wagen Harry auch nur schief anzusehen, würde er das sicher sehr bereuen.

Nach dieser Versammlung machte er sich schnell auf den Weg nach Malfoy Manor. Er lebte gern dort, waren doch seine Freunde bei ihm. In der Eingangshalle traf er auf Regulus Black, einem Todesser aus dem inneren Kreis. „Hallo Reg, zurück von deinem Auftrag? Wie war es. Bist du erfolgreich gewesen?" „Natürlich, Mylord, ihr zweifelt doch nicht?" „Reg, wir sind unter uns, hör also auf mit diesem „Mylord". Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig." „In Ordnung Tom, aber warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass Harry Potter hier ist, ich hätte ihm fast den Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt."

Rückblick:

Regulus kam in der Eingangshalle an und fand niemanden vor, doch dann kam aus einer Tür eine Gestalt, die er hier bestimmt nicht erwartet hätte. Harry Potter, der- Junge- der- lebt. Doch wohl nicht mehr lange. Schnell hatte Reg seinen Zauberstab gezogen und hielt ihn dem Jungen entgegen, der anfing zu zittern. „Warum tun sie das? Nehmen sie ihn weg. Tom hat doch gesagt, ich bin hier sicher. Hat er mich angelogen?"

Tränen traten dem Jungen in die Augen und Regulus senkte seinen Stab. Hatte Tom ihm wirklich gesagt, dass er hier sicher war? Warum wusste er nichts davon? Aber er war lange weg gewesen. Doch in diesem Augenblick kamen die Malfoys wieder und überblickten sofort die Situation. „Reg, leg den Stab weg, mach unserem Schwiegersohn doch keine Angst. Harry, alles okay?" Narzissa nahm den zitternden Jungen in die Arme. „Komm setzen wir uns in den Salon."

Zusammen gingen sie hinein und setzten sich. Narzissa ließ Harry nicht los, und auch Lucius tat alles um den Junge zu beruhigen. „Regulus, das ist unser Schwiegersohn, wie du gerade gehört hast. Er ist mit Draco und Severus gebunden und wie du siehst, ist er schwanger. Etwas unfreiwillig, aber es ist nun alles in Ordnung. Harry, das ist Regulus Black, der jüngere Bruder von Sirius."

„Aber das gibt es nicht, er ist doch tot. Seit vielen Jahren schon, hat mir Sirius gesagt. Umgebracht von Tom." rief Harry und weinte, wie immer wenn er an Sirius dachte.

Lucius stand auf und nahm den Jungen in den Arm.

„Wie du selber siehst, lebt er noch und er wird dich bestimmt auch bald mögen. Schließlich bist du das Patenkind seines Bruders." „Sirius hat mir sehr oft von Regulus erzählt, wie sehr er ihn vermisste, und wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte. Doch auch davon, dass er es verstand, wieso er auf die dunkle Seite gewechselt war."

Regulus hörte sich das alles an und wurde traurig. Er dachte, sein Bruder würde ihn hassen, und darum nichts mehr von ihm wissen wollte. Darum hatte er sich nie mehr gemeldet.

„Du meinst wirklich er hätte mich auch noch weiterhin sehen wollen? Obwohl wir auf verschiedenen Seiten kämpften? Du musst wissen, er war der einzige Gryfindor in der Familie." „Das weiß ich, aber ich weiß auch warum." Flüsterte Harry leise. „Warum? Sag es mir bitte, ich hab es nie verstanden." erregt sprang Regulus auf. Kam nun das Geheimnis von Sirius an den Tag?

„Er wollte bei James sein. Ihr hattet euch gerade gestritten, und du hattest ihn verflucht. Das hatte ihn sehr getroffen, denn er liebte dich doch. Aber von diesem Tag an wollte er vergessen dass er einen Bruder hat und hat sich James als neuen Bruder ausgesucht. Er sagte mir mal, dass er sich mit dem Hut lange gestritten hatte, es aber geschafft hatte nach Gryffindor zu kommen. Der Hut hatte wohl gemerkt, dass Sirius James brauchte."

„Also war er nur dorthin um nicht mehr bei mir sein zu müssen? So sehr hat er mich gehasst, schon damals?"

„Regulus, er hat dich nicht gehasst, er hatte Angst vor dir, er hat dich geliebt und du hast ihn mit dem Cruciatus gefoltert. Das hat er nie verwunden. Aber tief in seinem Innern hat er dich immer geliebt." Harry war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor dem Bruder seines Paten gehockt(was gar nicht so leicht war)Der nahm den Kopf des Schwarzhaarigen in seine Hände und gab ihm einen Kuss auf das Haar. „Danke Kleiner, dass du mir das gesagt hast. Ich hätte ihn gerne hier gehabt, um mit ihm selbst zu reden. Ich vermisse ihn sehr oft. Doch vielleicht können wir uns öfter mal über ihn unterhalten, was meinst du?"

„Ja, das können wir machen, aber nur wenn du nicht den Zauberstab auf mich richtest, " lächelte Harry ihn an.

Rückblick Ende

„Verzeih Regulus, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du heute wiederkommst. Ich hätte dir schon beim nächsten Treffen bescheid gegeben. Was macht Harry jetzt? Geht es ihm gut? Er ist sehr empfindsam, besonders durch die Schwangerschaft."

„Da hast du Recht, das hab ich auch gemerkt. Aber es geht ihm schon wieder gut. Narzissa und Lucius kümmern sich um ihn. Wo Draco ist, weiß ich nicht, aber Severus ist im Kerker und braut neue Tränke, sagte mir der Junge. Er hat wohl ein Buch von Salazar Slytherin persönlich und braut danach neue Tränke." meinte Regulus lächelnd.

Severus war immer irgendwie dabei einen Trank zu brauen. Er konnte gar nicht ohne.

Harry kam herein und bat die beiden zu Tisch. „Harry, entschuldige bitte, dass ich vergessen hatte Regulus bescheid zu geben." sagte Tom und umarmte den Jungen leicht. „Schon in Ordnung Tom, ich habs ja überlebt."

„Wo ist denn Draco?" fragte Lucius, doch niemand konnte ihm diese Frage beantworten.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht, er hat so seltsam gegrinst, als er gegangen ist." meinte Harry und schaute errötend in die Runde. Oha, da scheint sich ja was zu tun grinste Luc leicht vor sich hin. Bin gespannt, was er besorgt. Sev scheint auch was zu ahnen, nur der Kleine ist wieder zu naiv um was zu merken, oder doch nicht? Warum wird er rot?

Doch dann aßen alle erst mal mit gutem Appetit. Ruhig verlief das Essen und erst zum Nachtisch kamen sie wieder ins Gespräch. Regulus erzählte von seinem Auftrag und wie er verlaufen war. Doch Harry hörte nicht zu. Er aß seinen Nachtisch und setzte sich dann auf eine Couch und legte die Füße hoch. Die anderen sahen erstaunt auf und schmunzelten dann, denn Severus erhob sich ebenfalls, setzte sich hinter Harry, und legte dessen Kopf auf seine Beine. Zärtlich strich er ihm durch die Haare, beugte sich vor und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen.

Der Schwarzhaarige erwiderte den Kuss und vertiefte ihn auch noch. Dann legte er den Kopf etwas schief und schloss die Augen. Severus legte eine Hand auf den Bauch seines Mannes und spürte die Kleinen, die wieder traten und Harry selten Ruhe ließen. Doch dann gaben sie Ruhe und der Kleine schlief ein. Er brauchte nun über Tag mehr Schlaf, weil die Kinder in der Nacht erst richtig wach wurden und ihn auch nicht schlafen ließen.

„Sagt mal, wie soll das denn in der Schule mit ihm gehen? Lange wird es doch nicht mehr mit dem Baby dauern, so dick, wie er schon ist." fragte Regulus nach. „Oh, es werden Zwillinge und es dauert noch drei Monate. Wenn sie geboren sind werden wir sie hier aufziehen. Die drei werden am sich Wochenende und in den Ferien um die Kinder kümmern, bis Harry und Draco mit der Schule fertig sind und sie auch ihre Ausbildung beendet haben. Das ist die beste Lösung und wir freuen uns auch schon auf unsere Enkelkinder. Das Zimmer steht für sie schon bereit."

„Oh, da bist du ja, " unterbrach sich Lucius, als er seinen Sohn erblickte. „Wo warst du? Sie haben dich vermisst, " er zeigte auf die Beiden auf der Couch. Draco machte sich auf und setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Couch und nahm Harrys Beine auf seine, und streichelte sich daran hoch, bis zum Bauch des Kleineren und legte vorsichtig die Hand darauf ab.

Schnell fing er an zu schmunzeln, als er die Bewegungen seiner Kinder fühlte, aber Harry bekam nichts mit. Er schlief tief und fest, und kuschelte sich in die Decke, die Severus um ihn gelegt hatte, damit ihm nicht kalt wurde, schließlich war Winter und der Junge fror schnell.


	12. Chapter 12

Sie sind zu dritt 12. Kapitel

Endlich vereint

Draco verschwand schon früh und schien müde zu sein, aber Harry und Severus wussten es besser. Er hatte irgendetwas vor, doch schwieg er sich aus. Doch bald entschuldigten sich auch diese Zwei mit der Ausrede, morgen früh aufstehen zu müssen. „Gute Nacht allerseits, " rief Harry noch, dann verschwanden sie auch schon. Die Zurückgebliebenen schauten sich schmunzelnd an. Hatten sie doch die langsame Annäherung der drei mitbekommen. Als ob sie nicht wüssten, was die drei heute Nacht treiben würden. Ob sie ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer benutzten? Narzissa würde es schon erfahren, schaute sie doch jeden Abend, bevor sie ins Bett ging, nach Harry.

Als die Beiden ihr Zimmer betraten staunten sie nicht schlecht. Unzählige Kerzen erhellten

das Zimmer und Liliensträuße standen in vielen Vasen im Raum, auf den Tischen und den Fensterbänken. Leise, zärtliche Musik kam von irgendwo her, und mehrere Tiegel, aus denen es sehr gut duftete, standen auf dem Nachttischchen. Draco hatte sich viel Mühe gegeben und erwartete sie schon nur noch mit einer Boxershorts bekleidet. Er empfing Harry, nahm ihn liebevoll in den Arm und küsste ihn.

Schnell hatte sich auch Severus entkleidet und küsste Harrys Nacken und Schulterblätter. Der Kleinere schloss genießerisch seine Augen und ließ es geschehen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen. Das animierte die Beiden weiter zu machen. Ganz langsam knöpfte Draco Harry das Hemd auf, während Severus sich der Hose widmete.

„Shhh, hab keine Angst, Schatz. Wir gehen nur soweit wie du möchtest. Richtig schlafen wir nicht miteinander, denn ich weiß nicht ob wir es noch machen können. Wir sollten das mal Poppy fragen. Wir wollen doch nichts riskieren, lass dich einfach fallen." Harry konnte nur noch nicken, so gefangen war er schon in seinen Gefühlen.

Er ließ sich von dem Blonden aufs Bett ziehen und legte seinen Kopf auf Severus Schoß. Der küsste ihn auf die Augen und auf den Mund. Draco holte sich einen der Tiegel, öffnete ihn und nahm sich etwas von dem Inhalt in die Hand, legte sie auf Harrys Bauch und fing an zu massieren, ganz zart, jede Stelle des so wunderschönen Bauches. Harry streckte sich den massierenden Händen wohlig entgegen. „Oh Draco, du machst das so gut, mir wird richtig warm." „Das soll es auch. So, nun dreh dich mal um, ich möchte deinen Rücken auch massieren. Gefällt dir der Duft des Öls?" „Und wie, du weißt ja, ich liebe den Duft von Vanille und Honig."

Er drehte sich um, aber das hätte er lieber nicht gemacht. So lag er nämlich plötzlich mit seinem Mund direkt auf Severus bestem Stück Sofort wurde er rot und hörte ein ersticktes Stöhnen von seinem Mann. Da überkam es ihn, er wusste nicht wie, aber er nahm das schon fast steife Glied in seinen Mund, was ihm ein noch größeres Stöhnen bescherte. So machte er weiter. Er hatte es zwar noch nie gemacht, wusste aber doch was er machen musste, und es gefiel ihm und, wie es schien, Severus auch. Zärtlich legte er seine Hände auf Harrys Kopf und dirigierte ihm die Geschwindigkeit, die er bevorzugte.

„Oh ja mein Schatz, du bist so gut. Ich liebe dich. Mach weiter, ja komm, nimm ihn tief in dich auf," Immer schneller stieß er in diese süße Höhle, und als Harry Schluckbewegungen machte, konnte sich Severus nicht länger zurückhalten und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen und spritze in Harrys Mund ab, der alles schluckte, sich dann hoch robbte und Severus küsste. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte Draco den Jüngeren massiert, aber natürlich hatte es ihn angemacht zuzusehen, wie Harry Severus seinen ersten Blow Job verpasste.

Harry drehte sich um und küsste den Blonden, drängte ihn, sich hinzulegen. Dann küsste er sich die Brust herunter. An den Brustwarzen saugte er sich erst einmal fest, doch dann ging es weiter Richtung Süden.

„Oh Harry, quäl mich nicht länger, sonst komm ich noch, ehe du angefangen hast zu saugen und zu lecken. Bitte Schatz." bettelte Draco und Harry erfüllte ihm seinen Wunsch. Harry saugte und leckte, was das Zeug hielt. Der Blonde wand sich in den Laken und war in seiner Lust gefangen. Dann verkrampfte er sich und entlud sich mit einem Schrei im Mund vom Kleineren. „Das war einfach toll. Komm her mein Schatz, " flüsterte Draco, noch völlig erschöpft.

Zärtlich nahm er Harry in den Arm, doch Severus drehte den Jungen um, kroch an ihm runter und saugte sich an dessen Körper fest. Der Kleine hatte sie so verwöhnt und nun waren sie dran, dem Jungen das gleiche angedeihen zu lassen. „Wenn du aufhören willst, sag es bitte. Es soll dir gefallen, genau wie uns, und nicht unangenehm sein." hauchte Draco ihm ins Ohr, doch Harry hörte das überhaupt nicht mehr. Er war schon längst nicht mehr in dieser Welt, so sehr gefiel ihm das was Sev mit ihm tat. Draco nahm nun einen Nippel in den Mund, während Sev den anderen bearbeitete. Gemeinsam rutschten sie langsam tiefer. Harry wand sich unter diesen erfahrenen Küssen und dem Streicheln, das die Beiden nicht unterbrachen. Ein leichter Schweißfilm legte sich auf seine Haut und wurde von den Beiden abgeküsst. „Oh bei Merlin, ich kann nicht mehr." rief der Kleine und bäumte sich auf. Severus nahm schnell das Glied des Jungen in den Mund und es dauerte wirklich nur ein paar Züge, ehe sich der Kleine entlud. Er war diese Gefühle nicht gewöhnt und daher ging es so schnell. Draco und Severus legten sich links und rechts neben Harry, umarmten ihn und ließen ihn erst einmal wieder Luft bekommen. „Das war wunderschön, danke euch beiden, das ihr mir gezeigt habt, wie es sein kann und sollte. Nun werde ich wohl keine Angst haben vor dem letzten Schritt, aber wir sollten wirklich erst einmal Poppy fragen."

Zufrieden kuschelte er sich an Severus und zog den anderen hinter sich. So fühlte er sich wohl und schlief schnell ein. Severus hatte sie mit einem Spruch gesäubert, und so konnten sie auch schlafen. „ Ich hoffe, er hat demnächst etwas mehr Kondition. Ich möchte ihn auch gerne mal kosten." maulte Draco ein wenig. Severus grinste ihn an. „Er schmeckt herrlich süß."

Die anderen unten im Salon unterhielten sich noch über den Auftrag von Regulus. „Sag mal, willst du nicht die Patenschaft von Harry übernehmen? So als Ersatz für Sirius? Dann wäre der Junge noch besser geschützt. Ich hab immer noch die Befürchtung, das Dumbledore Harry in den Sommerferien zu diesen Verwandten schicken könnte, " meinte Narzissa.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Du glaubst doch nicht, dass wir das zulassen würden. Außerdem wird Harry bestimmt nicht auf seine Kinder verzichten wollen. Da brauchst du keine Angst haben. Severus und Draco werden schon aufpassen." erklärte ihr Lucius.

Sie hörten leise Lustlaute von oben und mussten doch lächeln. „Oho, sie haben wohl den Stillezauber vergessen. Aber es scheint ihnen zu gefallen, was auch immer sie tun." schmunzelte Regulus und die anderen nickten." Bin ich froh, dass sie sich nun doch verstehen." erklärte Tom, „Es wäre schade, wenn die Wochen hier nichts gebracht hätten und der Junge immer noch Angst hätte. Nun können sie sich ihre Zukunft aufbauen."

Kurz nach Mitternacht gingen sie auch schlafen, aus Gewohnheit schaute Narzissa in Harrys Zimmer, aber natürlich war er nicht hier. Sie lächelte glücklich, dann ging sie schlafen.

Früh rasselte der Wecker und riss die drei aus ihren Träumen. „Oh man. Müssen wir schon aufstehen? Ich mag noch nicht." stöhnte Harry und auch Draco zeigte keine Lust aufzustehen.

Severus zog Harry einfach in seine Arme und küsste ihn zart auf die Lippen, und schnell erwiderte der Junge. Das wollte Draco auch und er küsste Harry auf die Wange. „So Jungs, aber nun aufstehen und duschen, vielleicht können wir uns dort noch etwas amüsieren." grinste er nur und stand auf.

Die Jungs sahen sich an, standen auch schnell auf und kamen unter die Dusche. Severus hatte schon einen weichen Schwamm mit Seife eingeschäumt. Harry stellte sich vor ihn hin und schaute ihm in die schwarzen Augen. Der nahm den Schwamm und seifte den Jungen sanft ein. Harry schloss seine Augen, lehnte sich an Draco und genoss das einseifen. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und er wurde hart. Draco sah das, drehte ihn um und schnell hockte sich vor den Schwarzhaarigen und nahm dessen Glied in den Mund.

„Oh Draco, was machst du nur mit mir? Oh ja, das ist gut, mach weiter jaaaaa." mit einem Aufschrei kam er und der Blonde bekam seinen Lohn für seine Arbeit. „Hmmm, schmeckst du gut, so süß, lecker." Harry wurde rot, bei diesem Satz, doch sagte er nichts. Der Blonde stand auf, küsste Harry noch einmal und duschte sich dann. „Und was ist mit euch?"

„Das muss warten bis heute Abend, du hast uns doch gestern so schön verwöhnt. Macht euch fertig, es wird Zeit, sonst könnt ihr nicht mehr frühstücken. Und für dich ist das wichtig, Schatz, da wir erst heute Abend etwas Warmes bekommen."

Meinte Severus nur. Sie zogen sich an und liefen runter in das Speisezimmer. „Guten Morgen alle zusammen, " sagte Harry und setzte sich. „Guten Morgen ihr drei, gut geschlafen?" fragte Lucius und zwinkerte ihnen zu. „Ihr solltet demnächst einen Stillzauber benutzen, " grinste Regulus und sofort wurden Draco und Harry rot. Nur Severus schien es nicht zu stören.

„Werden wir machen, wenn wir dran denken, " meinte er nur cool. „So, nun esst endlich, sonst habt ihr gleich im Zug Hunger. Harry möchtest du deine Illusion wieder auflegen?" „Ich weiß nicht, was meint ihr? Ich möchte es eigentlich nicht. Wenn ihr mir beisteht, kann ich auch so bleiben, dann wissen sie auch warum ich kein Quidditsch spielen kann." sagte Harry fest. Er wollte sich nicht mehr verstellen, sollten doch alle sehen wenn er traurig war, oder zornig. Er wollte nicht mehr die Maske des unbekümmerten Jungen, den nichts erschüttern kann, zeigen.

„Natürlich werden wir dir beistehen, was denkst du denn von uns? Ich werde mit Dumbledor reden, damit wir eine eigene Wohnung bekommen. Schließlich können wir dich doch nicht allein lassen. Bei Zwillingen weiß man nie, wann sie kommen." Severus grinste immer noch, als alle aufgestanden waren. Er und Draco nahmen die Koffer, die sie geschrumpft hatten. Sie nahmen auch Harrys Koffer mit und verabschiedeten sich von Narzissa, Regulus und Tom. Lucius begleitete sie noch zum Zug. Sie kamen genau rechtzeitig an und stiegen sofort ein. Sie fanden am Schluss ein leeres Abteil, wohin sich dir Jungen setzten. Severus würde direkt zur Schule apparieren. „Draco, pass bitte auf Harry auf, er soll sich nicht aufregen. Harry höre bitte auf Draco, ja? Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas geschieht. Wir sehen uns in der Schule." Schnell gab er Harry und auch Draco einen Kuss.

Sie gehörten zusammen auch wenn sie beide mit Harry verbunden waren und nicht miteinander. Endlich fuhr der Zug los. Und die Beiden hatten lange Zeit Ruhe vor den anderen, doch dann kamen Blaise, Goyle und Crabbe herein und sie hatten viel zu erzählen, bis sie endlich in Hogsmead ankamen.

Mit den Kutschen ging es hoch zum Schloss, und Harry freute sich, wieder hier zu sein. Die Schule war lange Zeit sein einziges Zuhause. Als er die große Halle betrat spürte er fast sämtliche Augen auf sich und seinen Bauch gerichtet. Hoch erhobenen Hauptes lief er zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich. Er hörte nicht auf das Gemurmel, das entstanden war. Ron und Hermine sahen ihn an und setzten sich weg. Sie wollten nicht neben ihm sitzen. Doch die Zwillinge und Neville setzten sich sofort zu ihm und begrüßten ihn lautstark, und warfen ihrem Bruder einen zornigen Blick zu. Da es ja kein neues Schuljahr war wurden auch keine neuen Schüler eingeteilt und der Direktor wollte gerade das Fest eröffnen als Harry sich erhob und zum Tisch des Direktors ging.

Dumbledor schaute Harry erstaunt entgegen. „Professor, ich möchte mich gerne neu einteilen lassen, da ich die Wahl hatte zwischen zwei Häusern, darf ich das." meinte er fest. „Ja, das darfst du, aber warum nun erst?" „Das wissen sie doch. Ich weiß, dass ich in Gryffindor nicht mehr gern gesehen werde, darum möchte ich wechseln." Und wie von selbst erschien der sprechende Hut und setzte sich auf Harrys Kopf. Hallo, da bist du ja wieder, hast du eingesehen, dass du bei den Schlangen sicherer bist? „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß nur, dass die Gryffs mich nicht mehr wollen, wenigstens einige." Gut mein Kleiner, dein neues Haus ist SLYTHERIN rief der Hut nun laut in die Halle.

Die Schlangen klatschten begeistert und Harry setzte sich neben Draco und küsste ihn zärtlich. Sofort war ein Pfeifen und Grölen zu hören, doch das störte ihn nicht.

Das Essen erschien und er langte ordentlich zu. „Warum hast du uns nicht gesagt, dass du wechselst?" „Weil ich mir nicht sicher war. Doch so wie sich Ron und Hermine benommen haben, kann ich dort nicht bleiben."

Nach dem Essen kam Dumbledor zu ihnen und bat sie mitzukommen. Zusammen mit ihm und Severus machten sie sich auf den Weg. „Hier ist ihre neue Wohnung. Sie sind verheiratet und als Eheleute steht ihnen eine eigene Wohnung zu. Das Passwort sollten sie sich gleich noch überlegen. Ich wünsche ihnen alles Gute, besonders dir Harry. Melde dich bitte morgen noch bei Madam Pomfrey, damit alles seine Ordnung hat, und nun Gute Nacht." Er verließ die Wohnung und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.


	13. Chapter 13

Sie sind zu dritt 13.Kapitel

Endlich eine Familie

Die drei sahen sich an und untersuchten die Wohnung. Es gab ein Wohnzimmer mit einer riesigen Schrankwand und einem Bücherregal. Zwei Dreiercouchen und zwei Sessel befanden sich darin, mit einem runden Tisch in der Mitte. Die Farben waren überwiegend in hellem Beige gehalten, und einem Slytheringrünen Teppich.

In einer Ecke standen drei Schreibtische und bildeten auch ein Dreieck.

Das Schlafzimmer war in dunkleren Farben gehalten und das Bett war riesig. Auch hier würden bestimmt 5 Personen Platz finden, ein Tisch mit Spiegel und einem Hocker davor rundete das Bild ab. An der linken Wand stand ein großer Kleiderschrank und darin waren schon ihre ganzen Sachen eingeräumt. Jeder hatte ein eigenes Schrankteil, wo seine Sachen waren. Ein schönes großes Bad mit Dusche und Wanne, in die alle Drei hinein passten.

Dann hatten sie noch eine kleine Küche. Dort konnten sie sich nachmittags schön ihren Tee trinken und sich auch einmal selbst was kochen, wie Harry sofort sah. Der Kohleherd war neu und ihm würde es Spaß machen zu kochen.

Seine Männer sollten schon sehen dass er gut kochen konnte. Er schaute in den Schränken nach und fand alles was er brauchte. Töpfe und Pfannen, Teller und Tassen, sogar die Grundnahrungsmittel waren vorhanden. Zucker, Mehl, Salz, usw. Harry konnte es nicht lassen. Er nahm den Kessel, füllte ihn mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd, der eine wohlige Wärme ausstrahlte. Er nahm auch die Teekanne, füllte sie ebenfalls mit Wasser und stellte sie auch auf den Herd, um sie anzuwärmen.

Draco und Severus schauten ihm amüsiert zu. Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle und Harry stellte Teetassen hin, verteilte die Teeblätter in die angewärmte Kanne und holte Zucker und Sahne. Dann goss er das kochende Wasser auf und stellte die Kanne auf den Tisch. „So, nun trinken wir noch einen guten Tee und dann gehen wir schlafen. Ich bin müde, war doch etwas viel Stress heute."

Die beiden anderen nickten nur und tranken ihren Tee. „Der ist gut, was für einen hat Dumbledor geholt?" fragte Draco, doch Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, kann ihn ja morgen fragen, " grinste er.

Doch sie waren müde, gingen ins Bad und machten sich fertig. Draco krabbelte auf die linke Seite, Harry in die Mitte und Severus nach rechts. Zärtlich hielten die beiden äußeren den in der Mitte umschlungen, vergaben noch einige süße Küsse und schliefen dann ein. Zu mehr waren sie nicht mehr aufgelegt.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry sehr früh wach und konnte nicht mehr schlafen, denn die Kleinen machten heute schon Frühsport. Er stand leise auf, um die beiden Männer nicht zu wecken, und duschte sich ausgiebig, dann zog er sich an und ging zur Krankenstation.

„Guten Morgen Madam Pomfrey, " begrüßte er die Krankenschwester, die sich immer so gut um ihn kümmerte. „Guten Morgen, Harry, wie geht es dir? Wie waren die Ferien? Du siehst ja sehr erholt aus." „Danke, Madam, es geht mir auch gut, ich komme nur zur Kontrolle und ich hab auch noch eine Frage." „Na dann frag mal, während ich dich untersuche. Bist ja schon sehr früh hier."

„Ja, damit ich gleich mit Draco und Severus frühstücken kann."

„Ich hab gestern mitbekommen, dass du das Haus gewechselt hast." meinte die Schwester. „Ja, ist doch besser, wenn ich bei ihnen bin. Schließlich haben wir eine gemeinsame Wohnung bekommen und meine beiden Männer sind in Slytherin."

„Du hast dich also mit ihnen arrangiert?"

„So würde ich das nicht nennen. Ich habe sie lieb gewonnen. Auch wenn es erst nicht danach aussah, doch nun lieben wir uns und darum auch meine Frage. Darf ich noch mit ihnen schlafen? Wir haben es noch nicht getan, da wir uns erst seit zwei Tagen mehr als nur küssen." sagte er leicht errötend.

„Warte noch bis nach der vollständigen Untersuchung." Damit führte sie die Untersuchung weiter durch. „So, mein Lieber, alles in Ordnung mit euch dreien. Und nun zu deiner Frage. Wenn ihr es nicht übertreibt, dürft ihr noch diesen Monat miteinander schlafen. Länger leider nicht mehr. Da es zwei sind wird es nicht bis Ende März dauern, ich würde sagen, höchstens bis Ende Februar. Doch wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, sofort aufhören, hörst du? Ihr wollt ja nichts riskieren, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir freuen uns doch schon auf sie, auch wenn sie dann erst einmal bei Narzissa bleiben. Aber ich werde sie an den Wochenenden und in den Ferien sehen und mich um sie kümmern können."

„Das ist schön, ich wäre auch traurig gewesen, wenn du sie wirklich hättest abgeben müssen. Du wolltest doch immer eine Familie haben."

„Ja, und nun hab ich sogar eine große Familie. Zwei Männer , demnächst zwei Kinder, meine Schwiegereltern, die ich sehr lieb habe und meinen neues Paten, Regulus, den Bruder von Sirius."

„Regulus lebt? Ich dachte er wäre schon lange tot."

„Ja, das hab ich auch gedacht, und Sirius auch, doch er lebt und ist nun mein Pate, das hatte Sirius damals schon so beim Ministerium eintragen lassen. Hab es aber nicht gewusst. So nun werde ich frühstücken gehen. Danke Madam, wie werden vorsichtig sein, ich wollte es nur gerne wissen."

„Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, du weißt, wo du mich findest." Harry nickte und stand auf. Er machte sich auf in die Halle zum Frühstück, und hoffte, dort Draco zu treffen. Doch der war noch nicht anwesend und Severus auch noch nicht .Das verwunderte Harry doch, aber ein Blick auf seine Uhr überzeugte ihn, es war immer noch sehr früh, doch die ersten Frühaufsteher waren schon da.

Auch Blaise saß schon am Slytherintisch und drehte sich nach Harry um. „Guten Morgen Harry, na, gut geschlafen­­" „Ja, hab ich, aber die beiden haben mich nicht mehr schlafen lassen."

„Wieso? Sie sind doch noch gar nicht auf?" meinte Blaise, doch Harry schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ich mein doch nicht Draco und Sev, sondern Darius und Damaris." „Oh, du hast dir schon Namen ausgesucht? Toll, und sie sind sehr schön." „Finde ich auch, ich hoffe nur, den anderen gefallen sie auch."

„Werden sie schon, warum auch nicht, doch nun iss, sonst bekommst du nichts mehr ab. Wie du siehst, sind Vincent und Greg auch schon da, und wenn die loslegen..."

Er ließ den Satz offen, doch die beiden hatten es gehört. Sie nahmen einen Teller, füllten ihn mit allem Möglichen und stellten ihn Harry vor die Nase.

„Essen!! " war das einzige, was sie sagten und Harry und Blaise schauten verdutzt aus der Wäsche, was Pansy und Milli in Lachen ausbrechen ließ.

Mit lautem Knall wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, und sofort wandten sich fast alle der Tür zu. Draco und Severus kamen hineingestürzt und suchten Harry, der sich noch mit Blaise unterhielt und sie nicht bemerkt hatte.

„Wieso hast du nicht gewartet? Wir haben uns Sorgen um dich gemacht. Warum gehst du ohne uns weg?" rief Draco aus und lief zu seinem Mann, der sie erst jetzt bemerkte.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und wollte euch nicht wecken"

„Sag uns trotzdem Bescheid, damit wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen."

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, dass sich einer Sorgen um mich macht. Ich werde in Zukunft daran denken .Aber lasst mir bitte noch die Luft zum Atmen." meinte Harry nur noch

Draco und Severus gaben ihm noch einen zarten Kuss, dann setzten sie sich auch hin und aßen noch etwas. Dann ging es in den Unterricht.

Sie hatten die ersten Stunden wie immer Zaubertränke. Harry stöhnte, auch wenn er nun keine Angst mehr haben musste, glaubte er nicht an den Erfolg. Zaubertrank war nicht sein Fach, so meinte er, doch lief die erste Stunde besser als gedacht. Da er keine Angst hatte konnte er sich auch konzentrieren und machte alles richtig. Er strahlte, denn er hatte es ohne Hilfe geschafft.

„Sehr schön, Mr. Snape Malfoy, beschriften sie ihre Probe und bringen Sie diese nach vorn.

Schreiben sie bitte bis zur nächsten Stunde eine Zusammenfassung über diesen Trank, warum und wann er gegeben werden darf und warum und wann nicht. Auch, warum die Kräuter so sehr giftig sind und in dem Trank nicht. So, Schluss für heute. Mr. Snape, Mr. Malfoy, bleiben sie bitte noch kurz da, " sagte der Lehrer und alle packten schnell ihre Sachen zusammen.

Als Severus die Tür schloss, hörte er Ron noch reden. „Wetten, dass der Harry noch eben fickt? Hat ihn bestimmt heute Morgen nicht mehr rangelassen. War ja schon da, als sie kamen. Dafür kriegt er es jetzt bestimmt von den beiden besorgt, ich würde gerne zusehen, wie sie ihn rammeln wie heiße Karnickel." Lachend machten sich die Gryffindor auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde.

Severus wurde sehr wütend auf Ron. Der würde die nächsten Stunden nichts zu lachen haben. Der Professor nahm die beiden und ging mit ihnen durch einen Geheimgang, der bis vor den nächsten Klassenraum ging. So waren sie schneller dort als die anderen. Die Jungs setzten sich schon auf ihre Plätze und legten ihre Bücher dorthin. Dann schmiegte sich Harry an Severus und ließ sich von ihm küssen. Auch Draco nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, den Jüngsten der drei zu küssen. „Ich war heute Morgen schon bei Poppy und hab mich untersuchen lassen. Es ist alles in Ordnung, aber sie werden doch wohl viel eher auf die Welt kommen. Sie meint Ende Februar und nicht Ende März. Aber diesen Monat dürfen wir noch miteinander schlafen, dann nicht mehr." „Das hast du wirklich gefragt?" staunte Draco und war verblüfft. „Ja, hab ich. Ich weiß ja nicht, ob ich das schon kann, aber wenn, dann steht dem nichts im Weg." Severus verabschiedete sich von den Beiden, die nächste Klasse würde bald da sein, und sie hörten auch schon ihre Kameraden. „Bis zum Mittagessen." Schnell noch einen Kuss, und der Lehrer verschwand lautlos.

„Draco, irgendetwas hat ihn aufgeregt. Hast du gemerkt, wie wütend er war, als er die Tür geschlossen hatte? Er wollte uns bestimmt nicht diesen Geheimgang zeigen, das hab ich gemerkt." „Das glaube ich auch. Er wollte eigentlich etwas schmusen, weil du heute Morgen schon weg warst. Ob noch einige draußen waren und was gesagt haben? Die sich bestimmt was dachten, dass wir beide bleiben sollten." Harry überlegte. „Ja, das kann sein. Aber er soll uns auch nicht dabehalten. Das gibt immer wieder Anlass zum Klatsch. Und ich mag nicht täglich Gesprächsthema Nummer eins sein."

Der Blonde nahm ihn trotzdem noch einmal kurz in den Arm. „Wir schaffen das schon, bald wird es ihnen langweilig werden."

Die anderen betraten das Klassenzimmer und schauten erstaunt auf die Beiden, die schon in ihren Büchern am lesen waren und sich auch schon einiges aufgeschrieben hatten. Doch blieb ihnen keine Zeit sich weiter zu wundern denn Professor Mc. Gonagall kam direkt hinter ihnen herein.

„Nun setzen sie sich doch .Warum stehen sie immer noch herum?

Guten Morgen allerseits. Wir werden heute versuchen, herauszufinden, was sie für eine Animagusgestalt haben. Es ist nicht allen gegeben, eine zu werden. Doch denen werde ich andere Aufgaben geben.

Bei dir mach ich das noch nicht, Harry, du wirst mir assistieren. Wenn die Kinder da sind machen wir den Test bei dir. Da ich nicht weiß, ob der Trank ihnen schadet."

„In Ordnung, Professor, was soll ich machen?" „Du gibst diesen Trank in die Becher, immer halb voll, dann gibst du jedem einen Becher, hier, " Harry nahm den Trank, goss ihn in die Becher und verteilte sie. Ron weigerte sich, den Becher von Harry zu nehmen und wurde von Mc.Gonagall vor die Tür gesetzt.

Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, und auch die anderen nicht. Doch die Lehrerin fand das Verhalten der meisten Gryffindor Harry gegenüber mehr als mies und jede Art der Diskriminierung bestrafte sie nun rigoros.

Sie mochte Harry schon immer und nun bewunderte sie ihn, wie er mit allem umging, und versuchte das Beste daraus zu machen, wenn auch wieder meist für die anderen. Doch nun schien er glücklich zu sein.

Vielleicht war es gut für ihn gewesen zu wechseln. So waren sie alle in einem Haus, und hatten auch eine eigene Wohnung.

„So, hat jeder seinen Trank genommen? Gut, dann wollen wir doch mal sehen, wer ein Animagus werden kann, und wer nicht. Kommen sie her Mister Longbottom." Sie hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Schulter und sagte nur „Ferra wera, retori arga" doch bei Neville tat sich nichts, kein Rauch erschien über seinem Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, Mr. Longbottom, aber sie werden leider keine Animagus. Sehen wir weiter.

Mr.Thomas- leider auch nicht

Mr.Finnigan- eine Maus

Mrs Patma Partil – eine Katze

MrsParvati Partil- ein Hund

Mrs.Granger- leider nicht

Mr.Zabini- ein Fuchs

Mr.Goyle- leider nicht

Mr.Crabbe- leider nicht

Mrs.Bulstrode- eine Eule

Mrs. Parkinson- ein Eichhörnchen.

Mr. Malfoy- ein Wolf

So, da wir nun alle haben, werde ich ihnen zeigen wie sie lernen, ein Animagus zu werden." erklärte Professor Mc. Gonagall.

„Was ist mit Ron? Er hat doch noch gar nicht getrunken, " kam es von Hermine und die Slytherin rollten mit den Augen.

„Das wird er auch nicht mehr, Mrs. Granger. Er wird behandelt wie sie, er kann kein Animagus mehr werden.

Das ist die Strafe für ihn, außer der "normalen" Strafarbeit, die er sich heute Abend um 20Uhr bei mir abholen kann, sagen sie ihm das bitte.

Mr. Potter ist mein Assistent, und als solchem wird ihm Respekt entgegen gebracht, ansonsten hagelt es Strafarbeiten. Ich hoffe ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt.

Gut, weiter nun. Diejenigen, die keine Animagi werden können, machen für heute Schluss. Die anderen setzen sich bitte mit ihren Stühlen in einen Kreis. Harry, nimmst du bitte die Kerzen und die Stäbchen und legst sie auf den Boden, vor jeden Schüler eine Kerze und ein Stäbchen." Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, dann zündete er zusammen mit der Lehrerin die Kerzen an, dann die Räucherstäbchen. Aus dem Rauch bildeten sich die Animagie Gestalten.

Dann lernten sie, sich in diese Gestalt hinein zu versetzen.

„Wenn ihr euch genau vorstellen könnt, wie ihr ausseht, dann flüstert leise „Transforma Totale animagu" legt die Betonung auf das erste Wort.

Versucht es einmal, aber glaubt nicht, dass es heute schon was wird.

Es wird dauern, bis ihr es könnt, doch übt es täglich, ich möchte am Ende des Monats, die ersten Ergebnisse sehen.

So Schluss für heute, ihr habt keine Hausaufgaben weiter auf, da die anderen schon weg sind, außer zu üben."

Die Schüler stellten die Stühle wieder an ihren Platz, und Harry legte die Kerzen und die Räucherstäbchen auf den Tisch.

„Danke für deine Hilfe Harry. Du wirst so lange mein Assistent sein, bis dieser Block zu Ende ist. Also bis ungefähr Ende Februar."

„Oh, das passt gut. Dann soll die Geburt sein. Poppy meint sie werden vier

Wochen eher kommen."

„Gut, dann bist du bis dahin mein Assistent. Das wird dann auch auf deine Note angerechnet." Harry bedankte sich, dann lief er mit Draco zum nächsten Unterricht. Zauberkunst. Professor Flittwick gab ihnen die Aufgabe, einen Reinigungszauber zu finden, zum Reinigen von Möbeln und Teppichböden.

Harry hatte sich schon an die Arbeit gemacht und er fand auch schnell einen. "Ratzeputz,"

rief er und sofort kam ein Gerät, dass die Möbel säuberte. Und den Spruch für einen „Staubsauger" fand er auch. Er zeigte ihn auch Draco und Blaise, der ihn wieder den anderen Slytherin zeigte.

„Also heute hab ich mir mein Mittagessen verdient. Kommt lasst uns gehen, ich hab echt Hunger." lachte Harry und zog Draco mit sich. Lächelnd ließ sich der Blonde mitziehen und so kamen sie zur großen Halle, wo Severus sie schon erwartete.

„Kommt, wir gehen in unsere Wohnung und essen dort. Wir haben ausnahmsweise alle heute Nachmittag keinen Unterricht.

Also kommt." Er nahm beide an die Hand und so gingen sie in ihre Wohnung. Severus ließ durch Dobby Essen bringen, danach machten sie es sich auf der Couch gemütlich. Harry kuschelte sich an Severus, der in der Ecke saß, und Draco kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Muss ich eigentlich immer die Wurst zwischen zwei Scheiben Brot sein?" maulte Harry und musste sich gegen eine Kitzelattacke wehren. „Hey, stimmt doch, immer bin ich in der

Mitte, " meinte er, doch fühlte er sich gut.

Doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er keine Lust mehr zu lesen und stand auf. „Wollt ihr auch einen Tee?" fragte er, doch bekam er keine Antwort. Die beiden waren eingeduselt. Er lächelte und zog sich ins Schlafzimmer zurück. Das er heute schon früh auf war, überkam ihn nun die Müdigkeit, er legte sich hin und schlief auch sofort ein.

.


	14. Chapter 14

Sie sind zu dritt 14. Kapitel

Endlich eine Familie

Er erwachte, als er Lippen an seinem Körper spürte. Schnell öffnete er die Augen. Er lag nackt auf dem Bett und Severus und Draco saugten und leckten an seinen Brustwarzen, bissen auch schon mal leicht hinein und bliesen kühle Luft darüber, so dass sie sich aufstellten und hart wurden. Die Hände der beiden streichelten seine Seiten entlang, bis sie zu seinem Glied kamen. Draco streichelte es, während Severus mit einem eingegelten Finger seine Rosette neckte. Harry quiekte auf, doch entwand er sich dem Finger nicht. Severus hatte ein besonderes Gel verwendet. Es durchblutete den Eingang und Harry hielt es bald kaum noch aus. „Bitte, Sev mach was!! Ich dreh durch, was hast du mit mir gemacht?"

„Keine Angst, mein Schatz, es wird gleich noch viel besser." Damit stieß er mit seinem Finger durch den Muskelring. Harry japste kurz auf, doch dann hatte er sich an das Gefühl gewöhnt. Schnell hatte Severus den Punkt in dem Jungen gefunden, der ihn Sterne sehen ließ. Harry bäumte sich auf, es war einfach gut, was der Ältere da mit ihm tat. „Oh, ja Sev, das ist sooo gut. Mehr bitte!" wimmerte der Schwarzhaarige schon fast, und der Ältere kam diesem Wunsch natürlich sofort nach.

Er nahm den zweiten Finger hinzu und nach kurzer Zeit auch noch den Dritten. So weitete er Harry und bereitete ihn auf sich vor, denn er war von Natur aus reich bestückt, und er wollte ihm doch nicht wehtun. „Bitte Sev, ich kann nicht mehr, nimm mich bitte, sonst komme ich, " bettelte er, und auch Severus konnte nicht mehr länger warten.

Die Vorbereitung, und das Bild, das Draco abgab, hatten ihn heiß gemacht .Er positionierte sich vor Harrys Eingang, nahm dessen Beine hoch und mit einem Stoß versenkte er sich in dem Jungen. Dort hielt er erst einmal inne und ließ sich den Jungen an sich gewöhnen.

Doch als er merkte, er würden nicht beim nächsten Stoß kommen, baute er einen langsamen Rhythmus auf. Harry wusste nicht, was ihn mehr anmachte. Der Mund, der seinen Schaft verwöhnte, oder der Schaft, der sich in ihm bewegte. „Oh bitte, Draco, saug schneller, du bist so gut, ja nimm die Spitze, jaa, schön. Bitte Sev schneller, härten jaaa, ohhh ist das gut. Ich kann nicht mehr."

Mit einem lauten Schrei ergoss er sich in Dracos Mund, zwängte so Severus ein, der nur noch zwei Stöße brauchte und sich dann auch mit einem tiefen Grollen in ihm verströmte. Noch etwas erschöpft ließ er sich auf die Seite rollen und zog Harry mit sich. Nachdem er sie alle gereinigt hatte lag Harry nun zwischen seinen Beinen und ging auf die Knie, als er Draco hinter sich wahrnahm. Der setzte sich und küsste zart den festen, süßen Po des Ex Gryffindors. Dann stieß auch er in den wunderschönen Körper unter sich. Während er einen langsamen Rhythmus aufbaute nahm Harry das Glied seines anderen Mannes in den Mund .Sanft knabberte er an der Spitze, was Severus ein lautes Stöhnen entlockte. Harry grinste, machte weiter und genoss das Gefühl des ausgefüllt sein, dass ihm Draco schenkte. Ja, so machte Liebe Spaß und er genoss es. Durch die Schwangerschaft war er auch leicht zu erregen und reagierte auch viel intensiver auf Reize, und dieses hier war einfach

Wunderschön, und er genoss jede Sekunde.

Leider konnte er Draco nicht anfeuern, schließlich hatte er den Mund voll, doch zeigte dem Blonden die Körperhaltung des Anderen, was ihm gefiel und wann er mehr wollte Leichte Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf der Stirn des Blonden , der seinen Rhythmus ständig erhöhte und nicht mehr lange brauchte. Er nahm Harrys Penis in die Hand und pumpte ihn in seinem Rhythmus, so dass sie alle drei gleichzeitig kamen. Völlig erschöpft ließen sie sich in die Kissen fallen. Nachdem Severus sie alle gereinigt hatte schliefen sie ein. Dabei umarmten die beiden außen liegenden den in der Mitte. Ein glückliches Lächeln lag auf allen Gesichtern. Sie hatten es geschafft, sie waren nun eine Familie.

„Bin ich froh, dass wir das nicht heute morgen gemacht haben, ich hätte nicht zum Unterricht gekonnt, " meinte Harry, als sie wieder erwachten und er sich leicht wund fühlte.

Severus grinste nur zufrieden. „ Ich glaube, ich wäre heute der beste Lehrer gewesen, so ausgeglichen und zufrieden und gut gelaunt, " „ Oh, "sagte Draco nur, „Dann machen wir das morgen früh noch mal." Alle drei lachten und standen auf, nachdem Severus Harry mit einer schmerzlindernden Salbe eingecremt hatte. Es war früher Nachmittag und sie hatten noch ihre Aufgaben zu machen.

„Sev, ich bin nun der Assistent von Professor Mc.Gonagall, da ich im Moment kein Animagus werden darf. Aber ich bin schon lange einer, nur weiß das niemand, " nuschelte Harry verlegen grinsend. „Was??" rief Draco und sprang auf. „Du bist schon einer? Was bist du? Seit wann? Wieso weiß ich das nicht?"

„Hey, Drache, beruhige dich. So viele Fragen auf einmal. Also gut, seit wann? Seit einem Jahr ungefähr. Sirius hat es mir beigebracht. Warum du es nicht weißt? Niemand weiß es weil ich nicht registriert bin. Und was ich bin? Nun, einmal ein Falke, dann ein Hirsch wie mein Vater und als letztes ein schwarzer Panther. Leider kann ich es im Moment nicht zeigen, doch nach der Geburt zeig ich es euch."

„Okay mein Schatz, aber dann musst du mir jetzt genau zeigen wie ich es machen muss. Ich will nicht solange warten bis wir wieder Unterricht haben." maulte Draco und konnte sich kaum beruhigen. Severus hatte Harry schweigend zugehört und dann genickt. Er war stolz auf ihn. „Na gut, ich zeig es dir, aber lass uns nun die Hausaufgaben machen, nicht, dass Sev noch sauer wird, weil wir die Ausarbeitung nicht gemacht haben."

Bei diesen Worten sah er seinen Mann an, der ihm gegenüber saß und die Hausaufgaben nachsah, die sie vor den Ferien aufbekommen hatten. Dieser hatte erst einmal verarbeiten müssen, dass sein Schatz ein unregistrierter Animagus war, doch ein Blick in diese wunderschönen Smaragde seines Liebsten, und er musste sich zwingen nicht schon wieder über ihn her zu fallen. „Wehe, es wird nicht eine erstklassige Ausarbeitung, dann gibt es eine Woche keinen Sex mehr." grinste er diabolisch.

Schnell setzten sich die Teenager hin und fingen an zu arbeiten. Sie suchten verschiedene Stellen aus ihrem Buch heraus, machten sich Notizen und suchten weiter. Nach einer Stunde hatten sie alle Fakten zusammen und machten ihre Aufgabe fertig.

So verliefen die nächsten zwei Wochen relativ friedlich, von gelegentlichen Attacken Rons abgesehen.

Die beiden Jungs saßen gerade wieder an einem schwierigen Zaubertränkeaufsatz und hatten schon einige Bücher vor sich liegen, worin sie suchten.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Severus Tee gekocht und sich von Dobby etwas Kuchen und Gebäck bringen lassen. Damit ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo die Beiden noch an ihren Schreibtischen saßen und arbeiteten.

„Kommt Jungs, eine Teepause tut euch bestimmt gut. Hab auch Kuchen und Gebäck für euch, " rief Severus ihnen zu und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Er goss den Tee schon ein, und ein angenehmer Geruch verbreitete sich im Zimmer. Draco und Harry legten ihre Federn weg und kamen zur Couch wo sie sich setzten und sich jeder eine Tasse nahm.

„Oh, ich bin ganz verspannt vom sitzen, " meinte Harry und knetete seine Finger, die etwas steif waren. Sie schwollen öfters an, da er viel Wasser einlagerte, doch Tabletten dagegen wollte er nicht nehmen, da er sie nicht gut vertrug.

Er sagte nur immer, das gehe auch von alleine wieder weg. Er saß zwischen seinen Männern, wie eigentlich immer, denn sie wollten eben immer beide neben ihm sitzen.

„Vier Wochen nur noch, dann sind sie da. Ich kann es kaum abwarten. Wie sie wohl aussehen werden? Wer wohl der Vater von wem ist?" rätselte Harry, doch die anderen schüttelten nur mit den Köpfen. „Schatz, sie werden aller liebst aussehen, schließlich bist du „Die Mutter", da kann es gar nicht anders sein," flüsterte ihm Severus ins eine Ohr und Draco ins Andere, „Und es ist egal welches Kind wen als Vater hat, wir lieben sie beide, mach dir keine Gedanken darum."

„Habt ihr eure Zaubertrankaufgaben fertig? Dann gebe ich sie Gleich dem Schulleiter zum durchlesen und benoten. Ich möchte nicht, dass es heißt, ich bevorzuge euch. Auch zu den Prüfungen werden andere Tränkemeister kommen. Damit alles seine Ordnung hat. Ich hätte sie ja lieber Minerva gegeben, doch ist sie eine miserable Tränkelehrerin. Wisst ihr eigentlich dass sie damals wiederholen musste, weil sie in Tränke durchgefallen war?" fragte sie Severus. Da staunten die beiden aber, aber verstanden nun auch warum er die Arbeiten dem Schulleiter gab.

Der war schließlich der Vertretungslehrer in diesem Fach.

„Gehen wir noch ein wenig nach draußen? Ich muss mir die Beine vertreten. Und sonst hab ich zum Abendessen noch keinen Hunger." fragte Harry seine Beiden. „Na klar kommen wir mit. Sonst denken die anderen noch wir wollten nichts mit ihnen zu tun haben. Schließlich sind wir Slytherin, wenn auch mit eigener Wohnung." sagte Draco, stand auf und holte ihre Mäntel.

Der Winter war mit voller Kraft noch einmal wiedergekommen, und alles war wieder weiß.

So stiefelten sie durch den Schnee und machten noch eine Schneeballschlacht, doch achteten sie darauf Harry nicht voll zu treffen. Sie wollten ihn ja nicht verletzen.

Unterwegs trafen sie auf andere Slytherin und unterhielten sich mit denen.

„Harry, die meisten Gryffindor sind noch deine Freunde, nur Wiesel und Schlammblut versuchen Ärger in den Turm zu bringen, doch die meisten haben nichts gegen dich mehr. Sie haben wohl eingesehen, dass sie dir unrecht taten. Schließlich konntest du doch gar nichts dafür, " meinte Blaise und die anderen nickten.

Blaise hatte Seamus als Freund und daher wusste er auch so gut bescheid, aber er erzählte ihm auch, was wirklich gewesen ist und so erzählte er der Ire natürlich auch den anderen, und Hermine musste es bestätigen, worauf diese sehr wütend wurden, schließlich hatten sie es vorher ganz anders erzählt.

So schämten sie sich, trauten sich aber nicht zu Harry zu stehen. „So viel also zum Löwenmut. Ich glaube, der einzige, der immer mutig war, bist du Harry. Du warst ihr Vorbild und dich haben sie bewundert und sie sind dir gefolgt, doch nun, wo du nicht mehr bei ihnen bist, ist ihr Mut dahin. Alles nur noch Angsthasen."

„Nein nicht alle. Neville, Ginny und die Zwillinge sind immer meine Freunde gewesen und es auch geblieben." erwiderte Harry und Blaise nickte ihm zu.

„Pass aber trotzdem bitte auf. Wiesel ist total sauer, er glaubt, du hast ihnen die Wahrheit gesagt um ihn zu ärgern, er sinnt auf Rache. Sieh bitte immer zu, dass du nicht allein unterwegs bist. Wir möchten nicht, dass dir etwas zustößt." Blaise schaute ihn bittend an und Harry fing an zu lachen.

„Oh Blaise. Jetzt müsstest du dein Gesicht sehen, aber ich verspreche dir, ich pass auf mich auf und ich sehe zu, dass ich nicht allein unterwegs bin, zufrieden?" „Hey, lach nicht, " empörte sich der Dunkelhaarige, „wir wollen dich doch nur beschützen und deine Babys." bei den letzten Worten legte sich das Lachen von Harry.

Ja, auch er wollte seine Kinder beschützen, und würde nicht zulassen dass sie Schaden nehmen. „Schon gut, danke dir." murmelte Harry sanft und hielt Blaise die Hand hin, die dieser auch sofort annahm. So machten sie sich wieder auf den Heimweg. Sie hatten gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie schon fast in Hogsmead waren.

Sie kamen gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen.

Severus gab dem Direktor die Arbeiten von Draco und Harry, und der versprach, sie zu benoten. Durch den langen Spaziergang waren sie hungrig geworden und langten ordentlich zu. Harry trank seinen Saft, der ihm etwas seltsam schmeckte.

„Draco, ich glaube der Saft ist nicht in Ordnung, " sagte Harry gerade, als ihn ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte. Er kam so schnell und überraschend, dass der junge Mann schreiend von seinem Stuhl fiel.

Draco sprang sofort auf und kniete sich neben ihn. Auch Severus war fast herbei gesprungen und war sofort bei ihm. Poppy hatte diesen Zusammenbruch ebenfalls gesehen und es dauerte auch nur einen Moment, bis sie bei ihm war. Harry wand sich immer noch unter Schmerzen auf dem Boden.

Poppy stellte ihn mit einem leichten Zauber ruhig und untersuchte ihn, doch dann sagte sie. „Severus, schnell in den Krankenflügel, es ist schlimm. Beeil dich." So schnell konnte kaum einer schauen, wie der Lehrer den Jungen auf den Arm hatte und verschwunden war.

„Blaise, nimm den Saftbecher von Harry und bring ihn in Sevs Labor, aber so, dass es niemand sieht. Er hat gesagt, der Saft ist schlecht. Ich hab Angst, dass ihn jemand vergiftet hat. Ich muss zu ihm. Denk bitte daran."

Schon war Draco verschwunden, und Blaise nahm unauffällig Harrys Becher, verschloss ihn mit einem Zauber und brachte ihn schleunigst ins Labor ihres Hauslehrers. Hoffentlich ging mit Harry alles gut.

Wenn er nur wüsste, was geschehen war.

Geschlossen machten sich die Slytherin auf in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie alle konnten nicht verstehen, was mit Harry geschehen war. Er war doch gerade noch so fröhlich gewesen.

„Was ist denn nur geschehen. Er war doch gerade noch so glücklich. Habt ihr gesehen, wie sich das Wiesel freute? Er schaute richtig höhnisch zu Harry und grinste, als er sich am Boden wälzte, " meinte Milli. Sie hatte es zufällig gesehen, weil Ron in ihr Gesichtsfeld geriet und sie dieses zufriedene Grinsen nicht einordnen konnte. „Wenn der was damit zu tun hat und ich finde das heraus, dann kann er sich jeden seiner Knochen einzeln wieder suchen, "knirschte Vincent Crabbe und die anderen nickten ihm zu.


	15. Chapter 15

Sie sind zu dritt 15. Kapitel

Tod

Im Krankenflügel herrschte Alarmstimmung. Poppy und Severus hatten alle Hände voll zu tun den Jungen ruhig zu stellen. Er wälzte sich hin und her, die Tränen sprangen ihm aus den Augen und er stöhnte zum Stein erweichen.

„Harry, bitte versuch, ruhig zu liegen, sonst können wir dir nicht helfen. Bitte Schatz, sag uns bitte genau wo es schmerzt, " flehte Severus, doch Harry konnte nicht mehr antworten. Mit einem fast unmenschlichen Schrei verlor der Junge- der- lebt- das Bewusstsein. Poppy hörte ihn schnell ab und wurde blass.

„Severus, die Kinder sterben. Die Herztöne werden immer schwächer. Sie müssen geholt werden, aber auch dann sind sie in Lebensgefahr. Es ist viel zu früh für sie. Wir müssen ihn sofort ins St. Mungus bringen, hier haben alle drei keine Überlebenschance."

Schnell lief sie zu ihrem Kamin, der direkt mit dem Hospital verbunden war, und

sie sagte den Heilern bescheid, dann winkte sie Severus heran, der mit Harry auf dem Arm in den Kamin stieg, und im Hospital sofort von mehreren Heilern empfangen wurde. Sofort kam der Junge in den Operationssaal, wo schon alles bereit stand. Hier war in Sekundenschnelle alles vorbereitet worden. Auch zwei Brutkästen standen bereit. Der Heiler zog einen magischen Schnitt und dann holte er die Babys. Sie waren noch so klein, und gaben kaum ein Lebenszeichen von sich. Schnell waren zwei Heiler bei jedem Baby und kümmerte sich um sie. Drei weitere Heiler kümmerten sich um Harry, doch konnten sie ihm nicht viel helfen. Seine Lebensenergie verschwand langsam aber stetig.

„Professor Snape, wir müssen wissen, was er genommen hat, sonst ist es zu spät, für alle drei, denn ich habe kaum Hoffnung, die Kleinen durch zu bringen. Es muss etwas von dem, was er genommen hat, in die Körper der Kleinen gekommen sein, wenn auch nur wenig. Sehen sie wie sie anfangen zu krampfen? Und sie sind doch noch so winzig."

Severus war am Boden zerstört, doch dann streckte er sich. „Ich werde herausfinden, wer ihm und uns das angetan hat und werde auch untersuchen, was es war." Er verließ nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen Mann das Hospital durch den Kamin. Schnell stieg er im Krankenflügel aus und lief Draco direkt in die Arme. „Severus was ist mit Harry und den Babys? Nun sag schon Poppy sagt sie sind im St.Mungus?"

„Ja sind sie. Draco, hat Harry irgendetwas genommen, was nicht in Ordnung war, oder so, bitte überleg schnell, sonst stirbt er." Severus sah ihn flehentlich an. „Sev, Blaise hat was in dein Labor gebracht. Harry sagte der Saft schmecke seltsam, dann brach er zusammen."

Sie rannten in das Labor des Lehrers und suchten nach dem Becher mit dem Saft, der mitten auf dem Tisch stand. Severus hob ihn hoch und roch daran. Es roch wirklich seltsam. Er nahm ihn und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Hospital. Er übergab einem der Heiler den Becher und zusammen machten sie sich selbst mit an die Arbeit. Nur herum zu stehen war nicht Severus Sache und so nahm er Tropfen für Tropfen aus dem Becher und versuchte herauszufinden, was darin enthalten war.

Es war wie das finden der Nadel im Heuhaufen, doch sie zersetzten jeden Tropfen und endlich, nach unendlich langer Zeit wussten sie was in dem Becher war. Ein Gift, das Wehen auslöste und den, der es trank, langsam tötete. Es schädigte nach und nach sämtliche Organe. Kaum jemand kannte dieses Gift noch.

So wurden früher unliebsame Frauen und Kinder getötet, da man es so gut wie nie im Körper nachweisen konnte. Man sagte eben, sie starben im Wochenbett.

Nun, nachdem sie wussten was es war, konnte die Behandlung anfange, obwohl es kaum eine Behandlung gab, denn das Gift wirkte zu schnell, als das ein Gegenmittel helfen könnte. Doch sie versuchten es, gaben es Harry und auch, in sehr abgeschwächter Form den Babys. Die immer noch krampften und sich doch sonst kaum noch bewegten. Sev stand mit Tränen in den Augen vor den Brutkästen seiner Kinder.

„Bitte, haltet durch meine kleinen Lieblinge, haltet durch. Aber wir werden euch trotzdem noch taufen lassen, falls ihr uns doch verlassen solltet."

Er ging mit müden Schritten auf das Bett seines Liebsten zu und setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett, nahm dessen Hand in seine und streichelte sie sanft. „Kämpfe mein Schatz, bitte kämpfe, für uns und unsere Kleinen. Sie brauchen dich doch. Bitte gib nicht auf." Die Tür ging auf und Draco und Blaise betraten das Zimmer. „Sev, wie geht es ihm? Was sollen diese ganzen Geräte und Schläuche bei ihm und in ihm?"

„Draco, das alles soll helfen ihn zu retten, auch wenn kaum Hoffnung besteht, weder für ihn noch für unsere Kinder." Severus weinte stille Tränen, er fühlte sich so leer und ausgebrannt, nun erst merkte er, wie sehr er den Jungen doch liebte.

Er nahm Draco und Blaise mit zu den Brutkästen und zeigte ihnen die Babys, die da drinnen um ihr Leben kämpften. Blaise sah sie lange an, dann flüsterte er leise. „Hey ihr beiden, Darius und Damaris, ihr müsst es schaffen, hört ihr? Es gibt so viele die sehr traurig wären, wenn ihr von dieser Welt gehen würdet. Also

kämpft. Das Leben kann so schön sein, und ich würde es euch gerne zeigen."

„Du gibst ihnen Namen? Warum?"

„Harry hat sie so genannt wenn er mit uns von ihnen sprach, er hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Namen für sie ausgesucht."

„Dann werden sie auch so heißen. Draco, hole deine Eltern, Tom und Regulus hierher. Auch einen Priester sollen sie mitbringen. Sie müssen jetzt getauft werden, weil noch niemand weiß, ob sie es schaffen."

Der Blonde ging zum nächsten Kamin, warf etwas Flohpulver hinein und rief: „Malfoy Manor." Sofort erschien Lucius im Kamin. „Draco? Was gibt es? Wo bist du. Wieso weinst du?" „Dad, komm bitte sofort mit Mum, Tom und Regulus hierher ins St. Mungus. Harry und die Babys liegen im Sterben, bring auch einen Priester mit, beeilt euch bitte."

Lucius hielt sich nicht mit langen Reden auf. Er beendete das Gespräch und trommelte alle zusammen. Auch den Priester holte er, dann apparierten sie alle ins Hospital. Sie waren sehr bedrückt, und standen kurz darauf vor den Brutkästen, und weinten alle heiße Tränen. Narzissa konnte sich kaum beruhigen, hatte sie es sich doch schon so schön vorgestellt, ihr Leben mit den Babys, und nun würden sie sterben. Auch Lucius betete im Stillen um das Leben seiner Enkelkinder.

Severus kam zu ihnen, sah Tom und Regulus an. „Wollt ihr die Paten unseres Sohnes werden?" Die Beiden sahen ihn an und nickten. „Natürlich würden wir das sehr gerne sein."

Bevor Severus noch weiter reden konnte erschien Minerva im Zimmer.

„Severus, wie geht es den dreien? Ich konnte leider nicht eher kommen."

„ Die Babys bekommen gerade die Nottaufe .Sie sind vergiftet worden

und werden wohl diese Nacht nicht überleben, auch Harry schafft es nicht. Er wird immer schwächer. Seine Organe verweigern schon ihren Dienst."

Weinend wandte er sich ab. Minerva nahm ihn tröstend in den Arm.

Draco sah die Lehrerin an. Er wusste, dass Harry sie sehr mochte und so etwas wie eine Großmutter in ihr sah. „Professor Mc.Gonagall? Eine Frage, würden sie, zusammen mit Blaise, die Patenschaft für unsere Tochter übernehmen? Harry würde es freuen, und uns auch. Er mag sie sehr gerne, das hat er immer gesagt."

Minerva schaute alle an, dann nickte sie. „Ja, ich würde gerne Patin bei der Kleinen sein. Narzissa, bist du damit einverstanden?" „Natürlich Minerva. Wir freuen uns." So standen Tom und Regulus vor dem Brutkasten des Jungen und Minerva und Blaise vor dem des Mädchens.

Der Priester ging mit einer Hand, durch die Schleuse in den Brutkasten, drückte dem Kleinen ein Zeichen auf die Stirn, segnete ihn und wandte sich an Tom und Regulus. „Seid ihr bereit diesem Kind, Darius James Lucius, die Liebe angedeihen zu lassen, die ihm gebührt, sollte er leben? Und werdet ihr ihn auf diesem schweren Gang beistehen und ihn sicher geleiten? So antwortet nun einzeln." Tom trat zu dem Kleinen. „Ich, Tom Vorlost Riddle, werde dich, Darius James Lucius geleiten, zu deiner neuen Welt, oder wenn du es doch schaffst, hier auf dieser Welt. Ich werde dich immer lieben und beschützen, und ich werde den bestrafen, der dir dieses angetan hat."

Dann trat Regulus vor. „Ich Regulus Saphir Black, geleite dich, Darius James Lucius, in die neue Welt, und auch in dieser Welt werde ich dich behüten und beschützen und werde den hart bestrafen, der dir, deiner Schwester und deinem Vater dieses angetan hat. Bitte schaffe es, Kleiner"

Dann traten beide zusammen und sagten gemeinsam. „Das schwören wir."

Nun trat der Priester an den Brutkasten des Mädchens, schob wieder seine Hand hindurch, segnete auch sie und fragte Blaise und Minerva. „Seid auch ihr bereit, Damaris, Narzissa, Lily die Liebe angedeihen lassen, die ihr gebührt? Und werdet auch ihr sie auf ihrem schweren Gang beistehen und sie sicher geleiten? So antworte nun einzeln."

Minerva trat vor und sprach. „Ich, Minerva Amalia Mc.Gonagall werde dich, Damaris, Narzissa Lily in die neue Welt geleiten und, solltest du es schaffen, was ich mir so wünsche, auf dieser Welt beistehen, dich behüten und beschützen, und ich werde den bestrafen, der dir und deiner Familie dieses angetan hat."

Als letztes trat Blaise vor. „Ich, Blaise Devon Zabini geleite dich Damaris, Narzissa, Lily in die neue Welt, doch hoffe ich, dass ich dir erst noch diese Welt zeigen kann und dich hier behüten und beschützen darf. Ich werde den, oder diejenige hart bestrafen, die dir und deiner Familie dies angetan hat."

Dann traten die beiden Paten vor. Und gemeinsam sagten sie. „Das schwören wir, bei unserem Blut."

Dann hielten sie sich an den Händen uns schauten auf diese kleinen Wesen, mit denen sie nun verbunden waren. Minerva war nur kurz zusammen gezuckt, als sie Toms Namen hörte, doch dann störte es sie nicht mehr. Er war genauso Pate wie sie. Draco und Severus schauten sie nacheinander an.

„Ich danke euch, dass ihr unseren Kindern diese Ehre gebt eure Patenkinder sein zu dürfen, wir bedanken uns in ihrem Namen und auch im Namen unseres Mannes.

Regulus, bist du auch bereit dein anderes Patenkind in die neue Welt zu geleiten? Er braucht dich jetzt."

„Natürlich geleite ich auch Harry, ich hab es versprochen."

Zusammen gingen Severus, Draco und Regulus zu Harrys Bett. Der lag so still und blass in dem Bett, dass es allen den Hals zuschnürte.

Der Priester segnete auch Harry, gab ihm die letzte Ölung und betete still für den jungen Mann. Regulus trat an sein Bett, nahm die Hand des Jungen und sprach. „Ich, Regulus Saphir Black, geleite dich, Harry James Snape Malfoy, in die neue Welt. Möge sie für dich liebevoller und friedvoller sein als es diese je war. Doch bitte ich dich, bleib noch hier, wenn du kannst, verlass uns nicht, denk daran, wir alle hier lieben dich." Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augenwinkeln und er wischte sie nicht weg, er schämte sich der Tränen nicht.

Doch die Geräte zeigten, dass sich sein Zustand sekündlich verschlechterte. Er krampfte nicht mehr, aber er wurde schwächer und schwächer. Die Hilfe war zu spät gekommen. Die Heiler baten die Besucher nun, die Zimmer kurz zu verlassen, sie brauchten Platz zum Arbeiten. Sie würden sie gleich wieder holen. Sie brachten sie in ein Wartezimmer, wo sie auch Kaffee und Tee für alle bereitstellten. Doch noch bemerkte es keiner der Anwesenden.

„Wer kann das getan haben?" fragte Minerva, sie konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass es jemanden gab, der zu so etwas fähig war.

„Wiesel war das. Wir haben gesehen, wie er höhnisch gegrinst hatte, als Harry zusammen brach." zischte Blaise.

„Das ist eine sehr schwere Beschuldigung, Blaise, " ermahnte ihn Minerva. „Ich weiß, aber es ist so. Milli hat es auch gesehen, wie er Harry die ganze Zeit beobachtete, ob er auch den Saft nimmt, und dann grinste, als Harry trank."

Sev dreht sich zu Blaise um. „Wir werden ihn unter Veritasserum befragen, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Er kann es nicht allein gewesen sein. Er musste einen Helfer haben, der genau wusste, was er Harry geben konnte. Er muss sich gut in Giften auskennen und das kann Weasley nicht. Ihr wisst, er ist eine Niete in dem Fach."

„Ja, aber er kommt nahe genug an unseren Tisch heran, um das in seinen Saft zu geben."

Doch plötzlich ließ sie ein dreifaches durchgehendes Piepen auffahren. Sie stürmten in das Zimmer. Zur gleichen Zeit hatten die Herztöne der jungen Familie aufgehört zu schlagen. Alle drei waren tot

Die Heiler kämpften um die drei, doch wollte es ihnen nicht gelingen die Herzen wieder in Gang zu setzen.

Severus und Draco brachen zusammen. „Nein, Harry, bitte verlasse uns doch nicht!!" riefen sie immer wieder.

Sie hatten alles verloren, was sie liebten und sie konnten auch nicht von den anderen getröstet werden, da diese selbst am Boden zerstört waren.


	16. Chapter 16

Hallöchen

Muss euch wohl schleunigst erlösen und nicht zulassen,

dass ihr euch was antut

#schnell Taschentücher verteilt#

Seelenfrieden 16. Kapitel

Im Himmel?

Harry öffnete seine Augen, sah sich um und stand auf. Er sah seinen Körper im Bett liegen und wunderte sich, warum er sich selber sah, und auch die Heiler, die um seinen Körper standen und versuchten, ihn wieder zu beleben.

Er hatte keine Schmerzen, was ihn doch wunderte und er sah ein helles Licht vor sich. Überall war weißer Dunst, der um seine Beine waberte.

In der Ferne sah er zwei Personen, die auf ihn zu warten schienen.

Schnell lief er auf sie zu, doch war alles etwas seltsam. Er trug ein weißes Hemd, doch es war ihm nicht kalt, und das mitten im Winter. Er näherte sich diesen Personen,

erkannte sie nicht wirklich, doch kamen sie ihm bekannt vor.

Ein Mann mit schwarzen strubbeligen Haaren und einer Nickelbrille, eine wunderschöne Frau mit roten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Mum,? Dad? Seid ihr das wirklich? Wo bin ich hier? Bin ich tot? Ist das hier der Himmel?

Endlich bin ich bei euch, ich hab euch so vermisst. Wo ist Sirius? Ist er nicht bei euch?" Er lief auf sie zu und wollte sich in ihre Arme werfen. Doch war es irgendwie nicht möglich.

„Harry? Du bist das? Mit dir haben wir nicht gerechnet, als man uns sagte wir werden hier jemanden finden. Wir hatten eher gedacht dass Remus kommt"

„Warum nicht? Liebt ihr mich denn nicht mehr? Es tut mir doch leid, dass ihr meinetwegen sterben musstest. Das wollte ich doch nicht, auch nicht, dass Sirius starb. Ich war so dumm und bin voll in die Falle gelaufen." weinte Harry.

„Harry, hör auf, natürlich lieben wir dich noch immer und werden es auch immer tun. Du bist unser Kind, unser kleiner Liebling und Sonnenschein. Du bist nicht schuld, rede dir das doch nicht ein.

Nur Dumbledor ist Schuld. Er hat uns getötet, weil wir dahinter kamen, dass er Vampire, Veelas und Werwölfe gefangen hielt, sie quälte, und folterte, weil er das Geheimnis ihres langen Lebens wissen will.

Er will ewiges Leben, darum tut er das. Warne bitte Severus und Remus. Sie werden die nächsten sein. Er sucht sich immer welche, denen er erst Vertrauen vorheuchelt und sie dann für seine Zwecke missbraucht.

Du musst zurück, deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen. Du sollst noch lange leben, du musst Dumbledor seiner gerechten Strafe zuführen."

„Mum, ich kann nicht, ich bin tot, oh schau, da sind auch meine Babys."

Harry sah seine Kleinen, die auf einer weißen Wolke auf ihn zukamen. „Seht ihr, dass sind eure Enkelkinder, sollen sie allein hier bleiben? Ohne mich? Nein wir wollen alle drei bei euch bleiben. Hier brauche ich nicht zu kämpfen, hier kann ich endlich frei sein."

Sein Vater sah ihn ernst an. „Wer sind die Väter? Ich sehe, dass du die Mutter bist, wie konnte das passieren?"

Harry erzählte ihm, was alles geschehen war.

„Das war Dumbledor. Er hat das Buch von Draco verändert. Er kennt sich gut aus mit Zaubertränken. Er kannte ja auch diesen und auch seine Wirkung. Es wird ihm ein leichtes gewesen sein, die eine Zutat zu ändern. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er dich dadurch noch weiter brechen wollte.

Du hättest alles getan für ihn, oder?"

„Nicht mehr, seit Sirius durch den Schleier fiel, kann ich ihm nicht mehr alles glauben. Er hat so viel verschwiegen."

„Und das mit Absicht. Er wollte dich klein behalten, damit du weiterhin tust, was er sagt. Er muss bemerkt haben, dass du zweifelst. Aber er hat wohl nicht damit gerechnet, dass du schwanger wirst.

Und dass du dich mit den Beiden aussöhnst, lag nicht in seinem Plan. Denn du würdest sie suchen, sollten sie plötzlich verschwinden, denk daran, Severus ist ein Vampir und Draco ein Veela, genau das, was er braucht für seine Forschung." erklärte ihm sein Vater, und seine Mutter nickte ihm zu.

„Ist Sirius nicht hier bei euch? Ich vermisse ihn so sehr."

„Natürlich bin ich hier. Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht eher hier war, hab mich doch glatt verlaufen, hier ist aber auch alles gleich und alles furchtbar langweilig, für einen Rumtreiber, auch James langweilt sich manchmal." Kam es von Sirius, der gerade auftauchte. „Siri, es tut mir leid, ich wollte doch nicht, dass du stirbst."

„Hey Kleiner, du bist doch nicht schuld, dieser alte Zausel ist schuld. Er kannte die Falle und hat mich hingeschickt. Er ahnte, dass ich Severus und Remus warnen wollte, ich hab herausgefunden was er tat. Das, was er mit seinen Gefangenen macht. Aber du musst nun zurück, du bist schon viel zu lange hier, wenn du noch länger hier bleibst, kann es schlimm werden. Und ich muss wieder los, du glaubst gar nicht wie groß das hier ist, ich habe Regulus immer noch nicht gefunden."

„Regulus? Du meinst deinen Bruder? Aber der lebt doch noch. Er ist mein neuer Pate. Er hat deinen Platz eingenommen, wenn auch nicht voll. Das kann keiner, du bist mein Pate und wirst es immer bleiben. Aber er ist mein zweiter Pate. So wie du es einst beim Ministerium hinterlegt hast."

Sirius bekam große Augen. „Reg lebt noch? Warum hat Dumbledor dann gesagt, er sei tot? Umgebracht von Voldemort? Nun musst du erst Recht zurück, du musst ihm sagen, dass ich ihn liebe und ich hier auf ihn warte, aber er braucht sich nicht zu beeilen, sondern erst auf dich aufpassen."

„Er sollte der Pate von meinem Sohn werden, doch nun ist auch er hier, und ich gehe nicht ohne meine Kinder zurück."

Da lächelte ihn seine Mutter an. „Harry das verstehen wir doch, und darum gehen sie mit dir zurück. Glaubst du wirklich, Gott würde euch trennen, kaum dass ihr einander kennen gelernt habt? Ihr habt noch einige Aufgaben zu erledigen. Deinen beiden Kleinen ist es gegeben, schwarz und weiß zu vereinen und du bist der Wegbereiter. Geht nun zurück, irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder, doch bis dahin, lebe mein Sohn, lebe.

Kämpfe für die Liebe und um dein Leben."

„Mum, Dad, Siri, nein ich will bei euch bleiben, bleibt doch hier, geht nicht fort." wimmerte Harry, doch seine Eltern und sein Pate verschwanden langsam im Nebel. Er war mit den Kleinen allein. „Bitte, lasst mich doch bei euch bleiben. Ich liebe euch doch."

„Ich liebe euch doch. Ich liebe euch, " mit diesen Worten kam Harry wieder ins Bewusstsein. Er schaute alle an und doch durch alle hindurch und weinte. Er sah nicht die Ärzte, die ihn mit ihren elektronischen Geräten ins Leben zurückholten, er sah niemanden, nur seine Eltern vor seinem geistigen Auge.

„Er lebt wieder, schau Draco, er lebt, sie haben es geschafft. Sie haben ihn wieder geholt." Severus standen die Freudentränen in den Augen .Zärtlich beobachtete er Harry und strich ihm über den Kopf. Auch Draco weinte, er konnte es nicht fassen, sein Schatz hatte es geschafft, hoffentlich endgültig. Er warf sich seiner Mutter in die Arme, „Er lebt, Mum, er lebt." Da kam der Heiler herein, der sich um die Babys kümmerte. „Auch die Babys haben wir wieder beleben können. Noch ist die Gefahr natürlich nicht gebannt, doch sie leben."

Das war eine Freude, nach dieser Trauer. Alle lagen sich schluchzend in den Armen.

Draco und Blaise standen vor den Brutkästen. „Meine Kleinen, ihr schafft es. Ihr seid solche Kämpfer wie „eure Mutter". Ich liebe euch, gebt nicht auf."

Harry schloss seine Augen und schlief ein. Er hatte nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er wach gewesen war. Er erwachte auch die nächsten Tage nicht. Die Heiler legten eine Magensonde und ernährten ihn künstlich. Im St.Mungus gab es viele Muggelgeräte, die sie sehr gut brauchen konnten. Sonst wäre Harry verhungert. Doch so langsam ging es aufwärts und nach einer Woche öffnete er die Augen und sah sich um. Er sah nur einen weißen Raum und viele Geräte, die blinkten und leuchteten. Zwei Heiler waren gerade dabei, die Zahlen von den Geräten abzuschreiben, als einer zu ihm schaute. „Mr. Snape Malfoy, schön, dass sie wach sind. Dann kann es ja jetzt aufwärts gehen. Ihre Männer werden auch bestimmt bald hier sein. Sie haben ja noch Unterricht. Aber sie sind jeden Nachmittag hier, auch ihr Schulleiter war hier, und viele andere auch." Harry wimmerte. „Bitte, lassen sie den Direktor nicht mehr hierhin, nicht zu mir und vor allen Dingen, nicht zu den Babys, bitte."

Der Heiler schaute ihn erstaunt an, doch dann nickte er. Er musste alles tun, damit sein Patient sich nicht aufregte. Also sagte er den anderen Bescheid, Dumbledor nicht mehr zu ihm zu lassen.

„Wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, mir tut alles weh .Wie geht es meinen Kindern? Leben sie noch? Wir waren tot, doch meine Mum sagte, es ist noch nicht die Zeit für mich." flüsterte der Schwarzhaarige.

„Ihre Mum? Aber Mrs. Malfoy war doch gar nicht hier drinnen."

„Ich meine nicht meine Schwiegermutter, sondern meine Mutter. Ich weiß, sie ist tot, aber ich war es auch. Doch können wir das nachher besprechen, wenn meine Männer da sind? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Kraft habe es mehrmals zu erzählen."

„Ist gut, ich werde nachher vorbeischauen, ruhen sie sich noch etwas aus."

Harry schlief wieder ein, doch nicht mehr so tief wie vorher. Er dachte immer noch über sein Erlebnis im Himmel nach. Es kam ihm alles so unsinnig vor, doch wusste er, dass es so gewesen war.

Aber dann ging die Tür auf und Severus und Draco traten leise ein. Sie wussten ja nicht, dass er wach war, darum schaute er sie an.

Sie sahen es, und schnell waren sie bei ihm. „Schatz, du bist wach, endlich." sagte Severus leise, und Draco küsste ihn sanft. Das ließ sich auch Severus nicht nehmen. Sie waren einfach glücklich. Ihr Liebling war endlich wieder wach.

Sie setzten sich und umarmten Harry, der sich schon wieder wie die Wurstscheibe beim Sandwich fühlte, doch es war ein schönes Gefühl. Er lächelte sie schüchtern an. Da öffnete sich die Tür und der Heiler trat ein. „Mr. Snape-Malfoy, schön, dass sie wieder wach sind. Sie wollten uns etwas erzählen, etwas was sie erlebt haben als sie tot waren." Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und fragte noch. „Darf ich es aufschreiben, was sie uns erzählen?" „Ja, ich habe nichts dagegen. Ich weiß, dass es sich seltsam anhört, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich hab es so erlebt."

Severus sah ihn an. „Was hast du erlebt? Was ist die Wahrheit?"

„Bitte, lassen sie ihren Mann erzählen." sagte der Heiler und schlug ein Buch auf,

nahm sich einen Stift und war bereit, alles aufzuschreiben, was Harry erzählte.


End file.
